They Came from the East
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Third 5E spin-off, split into two perspectives, based on Kamen Rider and Power Rangers. A year after the alliance between Tamriel and Akavir, people from Akavir have moved to Tamriel. There are heroes from Akavir who hold secrets that fight against threats to their new home, and meet unexpected guests from unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

Morndas 8:00pm, 4th of Hearthfire, 5E 2017. Winterhold's BioDome Zoo was closing for the day and the last employee to leave; an immigrant Tsaesci named Shidak-Charn, exited from and locked a back door before slithering away in the cold snow. He had stayed in Winterhold for a few months and is used to the cold and the snow under his clothing-wrapped tail. As he approached his host's home he saw a well-dressed elderly Akaviri man being menaced by three hooded figures in front of a gas station. He hides behind a dumpster and coiled his tail around his upper torso.

"[Never thought I'd have to use it for this occasion.]" he said as he conjured a black device onto his right hand. The device was black and had hexagonal mechanism resembling a yellow snake and a crank on the right. He conjures a small glass vial containing a yellow liquid. He places the object on his waist and a green strap resembling a snake emerges from the belt, coils around the waist and bites the other side of the belt. " **Fang Fuge!** " a loud, dramatic masculine voice emanated from the belt.

He opens the lower jaw of the face and inserts the vial " **Cobra!** " before yelling "Henshin!" and turning the crank. The mechanism spins rapidly and the liquid flows out, somehow increasing in volume as it engulfs him. His tail metamorphose into legs and greaves instantly, then the flowing liquid transmutes around him into black form-fitting armour with a reptile scale pattern, a brown chestplate with a right pauldron resembling a corked bottle mouth and the left a cobra head, and a helmet resembling a snake's head; a mouth-like black faceplate with large triangular teeth as visors and an extended forehead with nostrils. He walks to the front to confront the muggers. "Who're you?" one mugger asked, brandishing his knife.

"Two choices: you either run, or bite me!" he cried before charging at them. The front mugger brandishes a knife and attempts to stab him in the shoulder but Shidak-Charn grabs his wrist and flings him over the building and on top of the dumpster lid with a bang. He tussles hand to hand with another mugger and kicks him to the ground. The third mugger pulls out a pistol and shoots Shidak-Charn, but he slaps the bullet in mid-air, shooting the wall on his left. He swipes the gun from his hands and snaps it in half.

He stares down at the mugger before punching him out of submission. The second mugger stands up and tries to stab him from behind Shidak-Charn, but he turns around and sidekicks the knife aside before punching his face. "[Are you alright?]" Shidak-Charn asked in Akaviri as he turned to the man. "Syffim R-rider?" the man muttered nervously. "[Guess so. Call me Fang.]" Shida-Charn answered in Akaviri.

He turns around and jumps high onto a building across the street. There, he is suddenly tackled by a fiery figure and disappears into this air.

* * *

On the other side of Tamriel in the city of Almalexia, Toshiro was locking a door to a school classroom labelled "Computer Science" and walks into an elevator elsewhere in the corridor. He descends the elevator and is stopped on the 4th floor. The door opens to reveal a silver samurai with a large drill in place of its left forearm. The robot lunges at Toshiro and he dodges out of the way, making the figure stumble into the elevator as it closed. As soon as Toshiro stood up the drill emerges from between the sliding door and spreads it open.

As it was charging at Toshiro another figure, wearing what appear to be a red metallic skin-tight suit reminiscent of ninja robes with spiked pauldrons and a helmet resembling that of a dragon with its mouth as a black visor and a pair of red eyes on its temples, tackles the samurai from the side and crashes through the window next to the elevator. Toshiro looks out of the window and finds the samurai lying on the ground with exposed wires in a cavity in its chest. "Where–" Toshiro wondered before "Gao!" the red figure shouted in a masculine robotic voice while raising his arms over Toshiro, scaring him. "[It's about time you got here! I knew keeping you was a good idea.]" Toshiro said in Akaviri to the figure as he panted. The figure's entire body retreats into its own mask and drops on the ground before shrinking into a keychain.

"[Do you know what that was?]" the tiny mask asked. "[You saw it yourself, it was a robot. But where was it from?]" Toshiro wondered. "The Blades." a voice answered from the darkness. "[Who are you?]" Toshiro asked as he put the keychain in his right pant pocket. Colonel Frank Owlin emerges from the darkness, clad in ninja robes while clutching a ninja mask in his right hand.

"The Dragonguard's told us about you guys. I heard of you before, but I thought you were just a myth; Shugosha Sentai Zyutrooper." Owlin said. "That was the old me. I came to Tamriel seeking a new life. I loved defending my home, but when I got the chance to rest I took it." Toshiro explained. "So why did you bring that suit?" Owlin asked. "Since the Dragonguard disbanded the team they let us keep our suits, and as you saw; that was a good idea after all." Toshiro answered. "We're training our own team and we need a trainer." Owlin explained.

"I told you, I'm not interested!" Toshiro rejected. "You've got…" "…a year and a day to consider, I was Dragonguard once. I know." Toshiro interrupted. He re-enters the elevator ignoring its condition and descends once more. Owlin conjured a walkie-talkie and puts it to his ear. "I need clean up here immediately with a replacement glass pane; you'll know the specs, and evidence removal." Owlin instructed.

He dons his ninja mask and disappears into the shadows.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The two are suddenly teleported outside a fancy restaurant where the fiery creature, a flaming werewolf, throws Fang through the front doors and into the restaurant. They surprise the patrons as Fang crash landed on a table where Drake and Ingrid, dressed in a tuxedo and a blue dress, were sat. "Welp, a hero's work is never done." Drake said as he conjured a shotgun. "I think they can handle this. For now, we run!" Ingrid panicked as she dragged him away. The werewolf runs towards Fang as his armour turns blue.

His left hand turns into a fire hose nozzle and sprays the werewolf before tackling it and teleporting back to Ingrid's house. He dispels his armour and finds that the werewolf has disappeared. He enters the house and "sat" himself on the couch with face resting on his hand. Sometime later, Ingrid arrives at the house with Drake. "Hey… don't I know you from somewhere?" Drake asked Shidak-Charn.

"Your friend ran into my sssnare trap in Akavir." Shidak-Charn answered. "Drake, this is my roommate, Shidak-Charn. He works at the BioDome Zoo with developing a new Akavir exhibit." Ingrid introduced. "I guess I'll see you again some time. Goodnight." Drake said before closing the door. "How wasss your date?" Shidak-Charn asked. "You know exactly how it went! You had to bring the thing there, didn't you?" Ingrid scolded.

"Sssorry for thinking about your date venue!" Shidak-Charn said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go to bed." Ingrid mumbled stressfully. As she walked upstairs, Shidak-Charn stares down at his Fang Fuge just before the doorbell rang. Shidak-Charn peeks through the peephole in on the door and sees a Ka Po' Tun wearing a right eyepatch and winter clothes. "Oh no…" he said in annoyance.

Shidak-Charn opens the door with an annoyed look. "[What do you want, Shin?]" he asked in Akaviri. "[The Haemo Fuge is missing.]" Shin responded in Akaviri. "[Hmm… I wonder why? Could it be because of your incompetence?]" Shidak-Charn mocked. "[Can you help me?]" Shin pleaded.

"[Fine. What happened to it?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[It went missing a month ago and I tracked it to the east province; Morrowind. I require your abilities to retrieve it.]" Shin explained. "[The Jump can take us there, but my host expects me by morning.]" Shidak-Charn warned. He steps outside the house and closes the door before suddenly grabbing Shin's arms and jumps to the left, suddenly tumbling along a night desert. They both stand up and look at their surroundings.

"[This… is not what I expected. Where's the nearest settlement?]" Shin observed in surprise. "[We're south of the province's capital: Mournhold. We should follow the highway to get there.]" Shidak-Charn answered, looking at his phone. They walk towards a nearby road and follow north, not knowing they were followed by a shadowy figure. "[You do have the Fuge with you, right?]" Shin asked. "[I conjure it; of course it's always with me.]" "[I hope highwaymen no longer exist.]" "[ _Ha ha_ , very funny.]" the two joked.

* * *

Toshiro rode a commuter bus to his roommate's house in the Morrowind suburbs late at night. He walks to the door and was about to knock when his Imperial roommate Calvin opens the door. "Welcome back, bud." Cal welcomed with open arms. "Don't call me that." Toshiro said as he entered the house. The interior of the house was tidy and adorned with Nordic antiques in contrast to their owner, messy hair and dressed in a red T-shirt and shorts.

Toshiro throws his bag onto a leather couch in the living room and sits next to it, clutching his face in exhaustion. "How's your day? You got some scratches on you." Calvin asked. "I almost got mugged on the way back. I'm glad I took those martial arts lessons so long ago." Toshiro answered as he removed a laptop from his bag. "You've gotta teach me that! I've seen a lot of those Akavir action shows lately and they're awesome!" Calvin said excitedly. "Maybe this weekend, there are a few dojos in Morrowind's Akatown that I know of." Toshiro proposed.

"Anyone come by the shop today?" Toshiro asked. "A lot of Akaviri people. One also sold me some… thing. I dunno yet, but I wanted to show it to you!" Cal answered as he approached a box at the foot of the stairs. He removes a rusted metal cuboid with carvings resembling a tiger's mouth. Toshiro immediately looks agitated and backs away from the artefact.

"Bury it." he said worriedly. "Why? It's just… yeah, what is this?" Calvin wondered. "It's called the Haemo Fuge. How did it end up here?" Toshiro wondered as he brandishes an antique steel sword. "I told you, some shady-lookin' Akaviri Khajiit showed up and sells this for a thousand Septims. It was basically a steal. What's all the hubbub about?" Calvin wondered. "It belonged to a Ka Po' Tun warlock known as Haemo, who ravaged the surface of Akavir. He killed thousands, including his own kind. He was stopped by a Syffim Rider, legendary heroes that defend Akavir. Likely, one of your shows might have included heroes based on the Syffim Riders." Toshiro explained.

"Oh yeah, there were some like that." Cal commented nonchalantly. "Now, do as I say and bury the thing far away from here!" Toshiro demanded. Calvin puts the Haemo Fuge back into the box and re-seals it with tape. He carries the box outside as Toshiro follows him. He loads the box at the back of an old station wagon and starts the car.

"Where's the most uninhabited place from here?" Toshiro asked as he sat in the passenger seat. "There's a desert not far from here." Calvin answered as he drove out of the driveway. As they travelled in the middle of a desert of ash while sweating from nervousness, they are attacked by a flaming werewolf. It flips the car over and approaches the wreck.

Toshiro tries escaping from the wreck as his pant pocket starts glowing red.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Shidak-Charn and Shin, still walking along the desert highway, spot a bright light on the horizon. "[What is that?]" Shin wondered. They hurry towards the light and find a flaming werewolf violently rocking an overturned car back and forth. "[I encountered one of those in Winterhold shortly after saving a man from thieves. I managed to tackle it and teleport us west to Whiterun.]" Shidak-Charn explained. They hurry to the scene and then Shidak-Charn trips the werewolf by their non-flaming legs with his tail.

As the two were brawling, Shin telekinetically tears the driver door and drags out its Imperial driver, Cal. Shin was about to reach for the Akaviri passenger Toshiro, when the body's leg kicked his door open, sending it flying despite being unconscious. The lone leg drags the body out of the car as Shin looks in horror. He rises in a zombie-like manner, and then dons his enlarged mask trinket. Red fibres emerge from the mask and wrap the body before bursting, revealing a lightly armoured red figure with a helmet resembling that of a dragon, now regaining normal movement.

It charges towards the two as Cal starts waking up. "What happened? What's going on?" he wondered as he clutched his unkempt hair. "That." Shin answers in Tamriellic, pointing to the fight. Toshiro's body charges towards the werewolf and kicks it in the face, crashing it across the desert ground. "[You!]" Shidak-Charn yelled to Toshiro. "[He's unconscious. It's me, _Aka One_. I'm autopiloting him for now.]" the armour replied in an Akaviri robotic voice.

"[Keep him busy!]" Shidak-Charn commanded as he conjures his Fang Fuge. He places it on his waist and a snake-like belt wraps around him. " **Fang Fuge!** " the belt announced. He places a vial containing a clear liquid in the mouth of the belt " **Water!** " before yelling "Henshin!" and turning the crank. The bottle unscrews itself and water gushes out, engulfing Shidak-Charn before bursting, revealing light blue armour with a left pauldron resembling a water droplet and a blue version of his helmet.

His left arm was silver as opposed to the rest of the armour's blue and his hand was a fire hose nozzle. He again turns the crank for the Fang Fuge to yell " **Centri-Finish!** " and points his nozzle at the werewolf. The cork on his right shoulder pumps like a piston and the water droplet on the other shoulder glows blue. "[I hope this works.]" Fang said before shooting a jet of water. Aka One notices a jet of water and dodges as the werewolf is drenched in water.

The werewolf falls to its knees and reverts into a male Dunmer in ruined pants. "Uhh… what happened?" he wondered as he clutched his head. "You were being controlled. What was the last thing you remember?" Aka One asked. "I… I escaped from that wretched realm with that stone. I used to go back to Blacklight, but everything was… wrong. I fled into the wilderness and then blacked out one day." the Dunmer explained. "I've encountered othersss like you. They're all fine, but know nothing of why they were ssset aflame." Shidak-Charn said as he walked towards the man.

"I did remember seeing a silhouette of a woman following me, but I always thought it was a hallucination from the heat." the Dunmer commented. "We'll get you some help, just wait." Aka One assured. Aka One walks over to Cal and Shin and disassembles for Toshiro to wake up as the mask shrinks and falls to the ground. "[Are you okay?]" Shin asked him in Akaviri. "[What happened?]" Toshiro wondered weakly.

"Hi!" Aka One said as it lied face up on the ashy ground. "What was that?" Cal wondered as he stood up with help from Shin. "That was the latest Syffin Rider: Fang." Toshiro answered as he looked at Shidak-Charn helping the Dunmer stand up. "No, I mean that voice just now." Cal corrected. "I… That was Aka One. There are many heroes under Akavir, I was part of a team of heroes called Shugosha Sentai Zyutrooper, or Guardian Squadron Beast Trooper in your language. The team was formed shortly after Shin Akavir was completed and the title has been passed on for many generations. I was the leader of the third-last iteration of the team." Toshiro explained as he picks up Aka One.

"This trinket is Aka One; a lightweight armoured suit encased within a small mask called a Kamen Changer, or Mask Changer. I gave it autonomy after I left the team because I was bored at that time." he added as he showed Cal Aka One. "[It's nice to meet you!]" Aka One said excitedly. "What'd it say?" Cal asked. "It likes you." Toshiro answered as he put Aka One in his pocket. "I jussst called an ambulance, they're on the way." Shidak-Charn, unarmoured, said to Cal.

"[We need to continue searching for the Fuge.]" he then said in Akaviri to Shin. "You mean the Haemo Fuge? We have it in the back of the car." Cal informed them. Shin breaks the window at the back of the car and telekinetically carries a box into his hands. Shin opens the box and finds the device surrounded by packing foam. He puts the device in his hands and crushes it.

"It's fake. They must know I'm here." Shin realised in anger. "Who?" Cal wondered. "A thief that stole the real artefact or their employer, whoever they may be. I'm not sure who they are, but they must be stopped." Shin answered as he poured the remains from his hands onto the cold desert floor. "I really need to get back home. Ingrid will, asss you Tamriellicsss sssay, 'flip' if I'm not back." Shidak-Charn said worriedly to Shin. "Fine. Human, let's hope our next meeting will be more peaceful." Shin said to Cal and Toshiro as he approached Shidak-Charn.

Shidak-Charn grabs Shin's arms and dodges to the left, blinking out of existence. "Where'd they go?" Cal wondered in confusion.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The two arrive in Winterhold, knocking down a trash can outside the house. "Ow." Shin uttered as he stood up. Ingrid bursts out of the house armed with a glowing red baseball bat and wearing a light blue bathrobe. "Who's– oh… it's just you. Get inside and say goodbye to your friend." Ingrid said to Shidak-Charn. "[I rented what the Tamriellians call a 'motel' near here. We shall meet again tomorrow.]" Shin informed Shidak-Charn.

"[Until next time.]" Shidak-Charn said as Shin walks away. He enters the house and slithers upstairs as Ingrid puts away her bat into an umbrella stand. "Hey," Ingrid called, "What were you doing with your friend?" she asked. "I fought another flaming werewolf. Well, I exxxtinguished the fire from a dissstance with the…" Shidak-Charn mumbled. "Speak up, I can't hear you." Ingrid requested, mockingly.

"I usssed the water bottle! It worksss, okay! Are you happy?" Shidak-Charn exclaimed angrily. "I knew it! It worked!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Pleassse, it wasss a good idea at the time, but we're not exxxperimenting with different liquidsss." Shidak-Charn complained. "No! This weekend, you and I are going into the woods with a duffle bag full of bottles and we're going to practice. You know, just in case." Ingrid suggested excitedly. "Sssorry, the zoo wantsss me in the laboratory for resssearch on Akaviri macaquesss on Loredasss and Sssundasss." Shidak-Charn explained.

"Hmph. Fine, but the day you get a break we're going into the woods!" Ingrid scolded. "It isss inevitable. Good night." Shidak-Charn said, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he continues upstairs. He enters the barren guest room, barring basic furniture and a cradle. He looks into the cradle and sees three Tsaesci infants sleeping. He smiles as he caresses their heads before slithering into bed.

"Wait, I need to brush my teeth." he thought as he opens his eyes. The next day he readies himself for work, wearing winter clothes over a long-sleeved shirt and a tail sleeve made from jean cloth, then heads out the door with a leather sling bag after Ingrid goes out the door, also in winter clothes. "See you later." Ingrid said to Shidak-Charn as she walks over to the nearby College of Winterhold in the distance. Shidak-Charn waves briefly to her before slithering east. He eventually arrives at a large white domed structure near the coast of Winterhold; the BioDome Zoo.

He enters a back door of the structure into a laboratory with various apparatuses and animals, most notably a cage with small monkeys. "It looks like nobody's here yet." he thought as he puts his bag on a table. He hears a knock on the door and then opens it to find Shin, wearing a red scarf, glowing red eyes, a red stripe on his head, and a disturbing grin. "Shin, are you okay?" Shidak-Charn asked in Akaviri. Shin screams "Ore sanjou!", pointing at himself with his right thumb and then outstretching his left hand, the right stretched behind his body, before pouncing on Shidak-Charn.

* * *

Hours before in a desert of Morrowind, police, a tow truck and an ambulance arrives at the attack site, two paramedics loading the Dunmer into the ambulance before driving away. "Thank you for reporting this. You may not know this, but we were looking for people like him for two years. A mass outbreak of people trapped in Oblivion, freed by sigil stones. You've done a great service to Tamriel." a female Dunmer officer informed Toshiro and Cal. "We were just bystanders of the attack when the guy was put out by some vigilantes." Cal informed. "What did they look like?" the officer asked as she readied a notebook.

"One had a closed snake head helmet with glowing triangular eyes and another looked like he was wearing a red dragon helmet and spandex." Toshiro described. "The first guy's been seen all over Skyrim. He's seen mostly in Winterhold fighting small-time crooks. The other guy's new, we might have to investigate him." she commented. "Mister Horatio, your mother is here. I still need a word with Mister Tomari." the officer informed. Cal walks towards a green hatchback as the officer walks closer to Toshiro. "Have you decided?" she whispered.

"Umm… about what?" Toshiro asked in confusion. "Your decision to join the Blades, have you decided? After that incident you should've made up your mind." she answered. "*SIGHS* I'm only a trainer, right? I'll do it, but I'm doing it for the safety of the world." Toshiro answered reluctantly. "I will relay your decision to the Grandmaster. Thank you. You're doing the right thing." the officer answered. Toshiro walks away and enters Cal's mother's car in the backseat as Cal sits next to his elderly mother.

"Hello sweetie, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Cally's birthday." Cal's mother asked. "Mom, please. Not in front of my roommate." Cal pleaded, embarrassed. "Tonight was horrible; first I was attacked as I returned from work, the crash, then we were attacked by a flaming werewolf, believe it or not." Toshiro rambled. "How have you been?" Toshiro asked. "Splendid! I bought this car from an Akaviri dealer and despite its looks I managed to outrace some kids n' their fancy car. Are all your cars this good?" Cal's mother asked.

"Most of them are. Tamriellic cars are more impressive with their flight capabilities." Toshiro answered. Cal's mother starts the car and drives off. "When I was a girl we went from A to B on the road. We didn't need any fancy flywheelies." Cal's mother continued. Throughout the trip she chatted on, to Cal's annoyance and Toshiro's interest. They eventually arrived back home where the two exited the car.

"Bye sweetie! Say hello to Gwendolyn for me tomorrow at work!" Cal's mother said as she began to back out of the driveway. Toshiro waves at her as she drives away. "I see your talkativeness runs in the family, yet you were pretty quiet along the way." Toshiro mocked as they entered the house.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

As the monkeys rampage throughout the laboratory, Shidak-Charn pushes Shin off him and the two stand up. "[Sorry, about that. I tripped on the door frame.]" "Shin" apologized in Akaviri, bowing down. "[You… you're not Shin, are you?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[My name is Momotaros. I'm possessing your friend's body with his permission. I've been sent to aid both of you from another universe to help you.]" Momotaros explained with a gruff voice. "[What are you?]" Shidak-Charn asked nervously. "[I'm an Imagin; creatures born from the sands of time.]" Momotaros answered.

"[Can you let him go?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[I need… hold on.]" Momotaros said as a phone rang inside his pocket. He produces a red flip phone with a transparent screen and places it awkwardly on Shin's ear. "[Ah, what is it? I can go out now? Alright!]" Momotaros yelled in excitement. Shin twitches as a red spectral figure emerges from him.

The figure materialises into a red demonic humanoid wearing red armour with black markings and a helmet-like head with two upwards-pointing red horns, beady black eyes, and baring sharp silver teeth. "[Ah, it feels nice to have a stretch. Mister Cat, my phone.]" Momotaros said as he turned to Shin. The Ka Po' Tun hands Momotaros the phone, still shaken from being possessed. "[How are you talking like you're from Akavir. I've never heard of your kind before.]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[What's this about red beer? Kidding! I'm from Japan, the equivalent of your homeland in my universe. Your language and my language, Japanese, happen to be very similar as what I was told, so I have no problem talking to you guys.]" Momotaros answered.

"[Who was that that called you?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[One of my underlings. I was sent with three others and we had to possess people in case we would disappear from existence since we are attuned to time in our universe much like dragons are attuned in this one.]" Momotaros explained. "[Where are they, then?]" Shin wondered. "[Those idiots are around the continent looking for clue–wah! Monkey!]" Momotaros yelled as a macaque jumped onto his face. "[We need to get these macaques back into their cages first!]" Shidak-Charn yelled in panic.

They scramble around the room catching the monkeys, Momotaros constantly tripping over equipment. After about an hour they manage to put the monkeys in the cage and lock it. "[That should be all of them. Now, let's continue. How exactly did you arrive into our universe from another?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[We came here from a portal from what the people that sent me, the Voyagers, call an Omnibridge.]" Momotaros answered. "[Why exactly were you sent here?]" Shin asked.

"[Aside from helping you find whatever you need to find, there was something about preventing some towers from being destroyed. Sounded simple enough, I think I can handle it.]" Momotaros answered proudly, arms crossed. "[What do towers have to do with the Haemo Fuge?]" Shin wondered. "[Regardless, we need to stop the thieves from using the Haemo Buckle.]" Shidak-Charn proclaimed.

* * *

Later that day in Morrowind, Toshiro was finishing a class he was teaching in a workshop classroom. "…and remember to bring your geometry set for tomorrow. That's all for today." Toshiro announced to the high-school students. They all stand from their tables and leave the room. As they crowd the exit, an Akaviri girl with pink pigtails wearing a pink jacket tries to pry herself into the room. "Tomari-san! Tomari-san!" she yelled. "Sakura!?" Toshiro said in surprise.

Sakura manages to get past the crowd and approaches Toshiro. "[Sakura, what are you doing here?]" Toshiro asked in Akaviri. "[Mom and I moved to Tamriel of course! Subarashii Co. opened a new headquarters here in Morrowind and my mom got transferred there!]" Sakura explained. "Is it your first day today?" Toshiro asked. "[Yeah! I talked to a student who told me about you when I asked about the engineering class.]" Sakura explained.

"[Tell your mother I said hello.]" Toshiro requested as he picked up his work bag. "Bye bye!" Sakura said as she ran out of the room. As Toshiro was leaving the room, he is blocked by an elderly male Dunmer janitor and his utility cart. He hands Toshiro a gold emblem depicting two swords crossed below a crown. "[You people can't wait, can you?]" he mumbled in Akaviri.

He touches the emblem and disappears into thin air and materialises in an armoury with armoured soldiers reminiscent of hi-tech samurai. "Great, you're here." Owlin said as he approaches Toshiro. "Well, where are the trainees?" Toshiro wondered. "They're in the simulation room. Suit up; you can't risk your identity here either." Owlin said as he puts on his ninja gear. Toshiro transforms and then follows Owlin to a window above a console on the other side of the room.

He looks though the window, the room on the other side was completely white with five teenagers standing in the centre. Toshiro notices Sakura among them, looking afraid. He then pins Owlin against the wall on his right by the neck and removes Owlin's mask. "Why did you bring students from my school here!? They're children! Children!" Toshiro threatened. "They… *GAGS* they're Dragonborn!" Owlin answered in pain.

"What?!" Toshiro exclaimed as he slammed Owlin into the wall once more. "Ack! After the dragon attack last week the bodies dissipated into skeletons one day. We looked at security footage and saw these five at the scene." Owlin explained. Toshiro releases Owlin from his grasp and lets him breathe, kneeling on the floor. "If anything happens to them, I'm coming for you. You know what I'm capable of." Toshiro threatened Owlin. He enters the room and Sakura's scared expression turns to happiness.

"Shugosha Red!" Sakura said with excitement. "Are you all unharmed?" Toshiro asked. "Uhh… We're fine. But–" a male Imperial teenager wearing a green striped T-shirt and jeans answered nervously before being interrupted by Toshiro suddenly bowing. "Please! Forgive us!" Toshiro pleaded as bowed before grovelling on the floor.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier at the BioDome lab, the conversation continues. "[Beating them sounds easier said than done.]" Shin added. "[Ah! Aha! I just remembered something. These towers hold reality together in this universe. If they're gone, the universe goes too.]" Momotaros explained. "[What would they get out of destroying everything that exists?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[There was someone at the top of the _Voyager_ wanted list: Lockdown. He goes from universe to universe selling weapons and other devious wares in exchange for something unique to that universe. I was told he was selling some weird armour with tubes on it, and a single bottle with a high _hume_ level here, whatever that means. I can't understand the scientists there.]" Momotaros explained.

As he finished his sentence, a middle-aged Nord man wearing round-lensed glasses and a winter coat enters the lab. "Charn, who are they?" he asked. "I can exxxplain…" Shidak-Charn said. A blue spectral figure possesses the man, turning his glasses into black plastic glasses and a blue streak appearing in his well-combed hair. "[Hello, senpai.]" The Nord said, now with a different, suave voice and putting his left arm near his face.

"[A friend of yours?]" Shin asked. "[Turtle! What are you doing here?!]" Momotaros asked angrily. "[How rude, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?]" the Imagin pouted. "[This is Urataros. He's a liar and a cheat and that's all to him. Also he's an idiot.]" Momotaros introduced childishly. "[Hmph, and I thought we were friends, senpai.]" "[Just tell me what you've found.]" the two monsters bickered.

"[Kin-Chan found several cat people claiming to be our catch's minions. I managed to pry information from their sweet, adorable female members. They told me that he's gathering the blood of the most powerful animals alive. I told them that I'd call them back.]" Urataros answered. "[Is that it? He could be anywhere!]" Momotaros yelled as he put his hands on his head. "[Where was he last spotted?]" Shin asked. "[They told me that he was on his way to a zoo.]" Urataros answered. "[Where did you find them?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[The eastern province, _Morrowind_ I was told it was called. Around the capital.]" Urataros answered. "[We need to get ready before he attacks. The capital is across the border to Skyrim, it won't be long until he arrives.]" Shidak-Charn said. "[Turtle, bring everyone back here. Get ready for a fight!]" Momotaros commanded. Urataros emerged from the host, materialising as a blue humanoid adorned with armour resembling light blue turtle shells and a head with orange eyes, five spikes on his temples and a mouth like a turtle's beak. His host falls on his back looks at Urataros in fear.

"Relax now." Urataros said to the Nord before spraying liquid from a grey bottle. The Nord falls unconscious and Urataros drags him further inside. "[Well, I'm fired for this.]" Toshiro commented. "[He won't remember anything once he wakes up.]" Urataros answered as he pulls out an office chair at a desk.

* * *

At the Blades compound the students stare at Toshiro awkwardly. Owlin, who recovered from being choked, looks into the window seeing Toshiro embarrassing himself. "Not the impression I expected from him." he thought as he puts on his mask and enters the room. "Sorry to inconvenience, everyone. We are the Blades, a secret organization dedicated to defending Tamriel." Owlin introduced himself with a processed deep voice. "Why are we here?" a Dunmer student wearing a red T-shirt and brown cargo pants asked as Owlin helps Toshiro up.

"Last week after the dragon attack, the bodies have been reduced to skeletons overnight. All of you were caught on security cameras absorbing the souls. You all are Dragonborn." Owlin announced as a hologram displays security footage of the five students. "I knew it wasn't the wind!" a bespectacled male Nord student wearing a black turtleneck and black metal-framed glasses exclaimed. "What do you want with us?" the Dunmer asked. "Recently, there have been sightings of giant creatures as tall as ninety metres on the coasts of Skyrim and Morrowind. We believe it to be the work of individuals who escaped from Oblivion three years ago or Daedra who somehow accessed Nirn." he explained as holograms display footage of large monsters. "We have been developing technology with the help of the Akaviri Dragonguard to combat these forces. To put it simply, you will become Magna Troopers Dragon Charge." Owlin explained.

"But, we're just kids!" opposed a female Redguard with a ponytail, wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt and jeans. "On top of your Dragonborn abilities, you will be trained sufficiently to fight these forces. Will you help in defending Nirn from these threats?" Owlin offered. They all look at each other with unease, except Sakura, who has a wide grin on her face. They then huddle together to discuss their situation.

"It's official. That pickle incident is no longer the worst thing to happen to Bjorn." the Dunmer commented. "You still remember that?" the Nord rebutted. "Everyone focus. We're about to be superheroes, even though we're kids." the Imperial reminded. "I say we go ahead! It's been my dream to be one of them." Sakura said in excitement. "You have these guys in Akavir?" the Redguard asked.

"Yeah, they were called Shugosha Sentai Zyutrooper, or Guardian Squadron Beast Trooper in Tamriellic." Sakura explained. "What should we expect?" Azarath asked. "We pilot giant mecha that combine into a bigger robot, theirs was called Genten Gattai Akazin, or Origin Combination Dragon God in Tamriellic. There was a bigger one that joined the team later on… after attacking the lower levels. From what I heard it was called Hakai Aka Alduin, or Destruction Dragon Alduin, piloted by Hakaisha Black." Sakura explained. "That's a mouthful." the Imperial student commented. "I haven't even gotten to Hyper Genten Gattai DaiAkaZin, or Hyper Origin Combination Great Dragon God, it's a combination of all six mechas! Whew, that is a mouthful." Sakura added.

Everyone then looks at her awkwardly.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

At the BioDome Zoo lab, Urataros picks up the Nord and places him in the office chair at the desk. "[When he wakes up he will think what he saw was a dream.]" Urataros assured them. "[You two better go and get ready. We'll cover up things here.]" Momotaros informed them. ["I'll go by my host's house and get some stuff.]" Shidak-Charn said as he slithers out of the room. "[Yes, we were told that you were a rider as well.]" Urataros said as he leaned against the desk where the Nord slept while Momotaros draws on his face in marker.

"[As well?]" Shin repeated. "[Just get going. We'll meet you at the train station later.]" Momotaros said as he draws buck teeth on the Nord's lips. "[Senpai, I needed that man in case anyone else shows up! Clean his face!]" Urataros demanded as he swipes the marker away. Later at Ingrid's house, Shidak-Charn unlocks the front door with the spare key and enters. "[I heard you brought Insa's eggs with you.]" Shin commented as he removes his shoes and places them next to the door.

"[They're sleeping. I tended to them right before I went out.]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[Can I see my godchildren?]" Shin asked. "[You're not their godchildren.]" Shidak-Charn rebutted as he enters the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and finds a long note with a list of liquids. "[This must be a recommended list of liquids to experiment with that Ingrid made. Mead? Really?]" he read from the note.

"[What do we need?]" Shin asked as he examines a spoon in his hands. "[Go into the garage. The door at the end of the room leads there. Find a small canister of oil; it's gold-coloured and disk-shaped.]" Shidak-Charn requested. He opens the fridge and gathers various bottles onto the table as Shin enters the garage; a dark room with shelves, tools, and a snowmobile-like motorcycle in the centre of the room. "[Impressive machine.]" he commented. They rummage around the house looking for liquids in the list, including the bathrooms, before going back to the front door.

"[That's everything. The station is not far from here.]" Shidak-Charn said to Shin as he puts on his jacket. They leave the house, Ingrid stood outside covered in soot and ash, looking tired. "Are you okay?!" Shidak-Charn asked worriedly. "I'm fine, just a mishap with ward spells, they let me go early. What are you doing here? You're not usually back until eight." Ingrid asked. "It'sss an emergencccy. We're going to tessst my abilitiesss now." Shidak-Charn answered as he slithers past Ingrid.

"Really?! Let me come!" Ingrid insisted. "Promissse you won't ssscream when we get to the train station?" Shidak-Charn asked. "Why would I?" "Jussst promise you won't." Alright, I promise. Wait, the train station?" "We're meeting sssome new friendsss that can help usss." they conversed while walking across the road. "[This should be fun.]" Shin commented in Akaviri as he stretches his arms before folding them behind his head.

* * *

At the Blades compound the students continue to discuss their situation. "Okay, we get giant robots, but will we be okay?" the Redguard student asked. "The team has existed for hundreds of years, but change members every few decades. Strangely none of them died over the years except Hakaisha Black about twenty years ago. He died piloting Hakai Aka Alduin in an attempt to assassinate Tosh Raka, the former leader of the Ka Po' Tun." Sakura explained. "Well, there are only five of us here. I say we join. We live in this world so we should try to defend it." the Dunmer answered confidently. "I'm in." Bjorn agreed.

"Me too." the Redguard agreed. "I got nothing else to do. Meh, Why not?" the Imperial agreed. They break the huddle and face Owlin. "Okay, we'll join." the Dunmer answered. "Thank you. We can start by giving you your masks to transform you into the Magna Troopers." Owlin announced.

He conjures a five floating grey masks, the entire faceplate in black, lined with grey teeth-like markings and black eyes on the temples, in front of the students. "Take one each. The masks will determine your role in the team." Owlin explained. They each take a mask and look back at Owlin. "You now have the ability to change into your armours with access to their individual abilities and weapons." he announced. They all place the masks on their faces but nothing happens.

They look at each other in confusion before the rest of the helmet materialises on their heads. A grey spandex-like material crawls down their necks before enveloping them producing a sash from their left shoulder with a pattern resembling horned silver jagged teeth, and a silver left pauldron with a white triangular marking resembling an eye. They all look at each other and murmur in excitement as Sakura looks at herself in confusion. "Shinobi-San, where are our colours?" she asked. "The armour has an A.I. that is currently deciding your roles depending on your capabilities and personality." Owlin explained.

Just then they all shift into different colours; red, blue, black, green, and pink. "Az, you're red!" Bjorn, in blue, commented as he pointed at the Dunmer. "It's decided you are the leader. Azarath Zinthos, you have access to the Dragonhead Boxer." Owlin announced.

"Bjorn Wave-Rider, you are the second-in-command, you have access to the Dragonfire Blaster." Owlin announced. "Is this a skirt? I mean, just sayin'." the Redguard student commented. "The mask adds a skirt to the armour if the user is female. Jessica at-Faiz, as the muscle of the team you are armed with the Scale Shield." Owlin announced. Sakura examines her green, skirted armour.

"I wanted to be pink!" she complained. "Sorry, but the A.I. is never wrong. It decided you to be the scout with access to the Dragonclaw." Owlin announced. Sakura pouts, crossing her arms and turns away from Owlin. "Pink? Pink! I hate pink! Why am I pink?!" the Imperial student exclaimed in anger.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Outside an underground metro station, Ingrid is on her phone as Shidak-Charn and Shin wait at the entrance. "Okay, the babysitter should be on her way. She's a little cheesed that I cancelled her and then called her back." Ingrid informed Shidak-Charn. They enter the metro and walk down the stairs. It was an average metro, brick walls, advertisements on the walls, and an empty platform on the far side. "Had we been in Akavir, this would be filled by now." Shin commented.

They walk towards the platform and hear a train incoming. A white bullet train with two large claw-like structures at the front stops at the platform. The doors of its passenger car open and reveal Momotaros with his arms crossed in front of a white light emanating from inside. "[Hello! You're here!]" Momotaros greeted them as he walked towards the holographic turnstiles. "[Is that yours?]" Shin asked.

"[The _Voyagers_ gave us this train to use as a mobile base. It's no DenLiner, but it'll do.]" he answered as he leaned on the turnstile. "Hey, is she okay?" Momotaros asked Shidak-Charn as he points to Ingrid, quivering in fear at Momotaros. "Ingrid, thisss isss Momotaros. He'sss going to help me practiccce my formsss." Shidak-Charn explained slowly. Shin waves his hand in front of her face for no response. "[I was told her race are the bravest in the land. It appears not.]" Shin commented.

Momotaros stretches his hand over on the other side of the turnstile and scans a black train pass over the console, deactivating the hologram. "[Carry her inside. Be gentle though.]" Shidak-Charn instructed Shin. Shin holds her in his arms and struggles to lift her as he passes through the turnstile. They enter the train and zoom into the tunnel. Inside the train is a dining car almost entirely in white and three Imagins, Urataros included.

"Ryotaro!" a ponytailed purple dragon-faced Imagin wearing a purple coat and headphones called out to Shidak-Charn excitedly, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "[Sorry, but you must have confused me with someone else.]" Shidak-Charn corrected as he points to his tail. "Aww…" the Imagin sat down in disappointment. "[Hmm... Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like Ryotaro.]" Momotaros commented. "[Who is this Ryotaro?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[He is an old friend of ours. Before we gained physical forms, he relied on us to help him battle evil Imagins as Kamen Rider Den-O. He's retired, but his grandson from the future replaced him in the role of Den-O. He's busy in our world so he's not here.]" Urataros explained as he sat drinking coffee from a mug on the opposite end of the car. Shin sat Ingrid down on a seat near the door, still in shock. "[Hi there.]" Urataros beckoned from a table on the far end of the car. "[Don't bother, she's not listening.]" Shin replied. "[Snake, this is Team DenLiner: Urataros, Ryutaros, Kintaros, and me Momotaros!]" Momotaros introduced them to Shidak-Charn.

* * *

In the Blades compound, the Imperial student is looking frantically at his armour. "Well, at least I'm not wearing a skirt." he commented in disdain. "Harry Luciano, you are the support. You have access to the Dragonheart Staff." Owlin announced. "Why did the dumb computer make me pink?" Harry asked in disappointment. "The requirement for the support role is that the individual has great skill in magic and a great magicka capacity." Owlin answered.

"Wow, you're even angrier than the new girl." Jessica commented. "Enough!" Owlin yelled, to the Troopers' reaction being falling in line like soldiers, including Toshiro. "It looks like you need discipline. We have brought Shugosha Red here to train you to fight these threats and to discipline you. This room is a simulation room that will help you to hone your skills and develop teamwork skills." Owlin explained. "Shugosha Red, you're up." he nudged Toshiro. He walks forwards towards the Troopers, Sakura audibly trying to keep her excitement in.

"Being a Trooper means that you will defend the innocent with your lives and putting your trust in your teammates. With my experience I will assist you in the simulation, teaching you what it means to be a Trooper." Toshiro explained. Owlin exits the room and interacts with the console, activating a screen on the window in front. Inside the room, the walls start to move further away as grass grows below the Troopers' feet, looking at the process in awe. A sky forms on the expanding ceiling as vapour rise from the ground and form clouds. Buildings rose instantly in the distance as tiles fragment themselves below the Troopers' feet and form around a fountain behind the Troopers.

The room is transformed into a park, with the ambient sound of water flowing, wind blowing, and birds chirping. Azarath turns around and touches the water flowing from the fountain. "It feels… real." he said in awe. As the Troopers look around, a great ball of fire flies towards the from behind. They all dodge the blast as it destroys the fountain.

They all look towards a heavily armoured fire atronach burning a path along the tiles towards the fountain among the smoke. "Say hello to Ayprol Fuhlz; an ancient flame monarch from the mid-Third Era, believed to be destroyed by Brhuce Hammar. Just remember; this is a simulation so she's not real." Owlin announced. "Sure feels like it!" Bjorn yelled. "We can take her. It's only one." Jessica boasted. "Oh, did I mention she had minions?" Owlin rebutted before a beep echoed through the park.

A group of flame atronachs materialize around Ayprol, what distinguishes them from other atronachs is that they are not floating, have a more masculine body shape, and in place of a right arm are stone blades. "Don't blame her, this was supposed to happen." Owlin commented. Ayprol points at the Troopers and the atronachs charge towards them. They grapple with the minions, but are overwhelmed. "This was a horrible idea!" Harry cried.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the train, Shidak-Charn stares at a scowling muscular yellow Imagin wearing an open-chested fur coat and a black helmet with a forehead horn and a V-shaped visor sitting at the table across Ingrid's, crossing his arms. "[That one's been quiet.]" he commented. "[Oi, bear. Wake up!]" Momotaros screamed into the Imagin's ear. "Naku." The speakers in the car echoed. "[Crying? Is someone crying?!]" the Imagin yelled in a macho voice, knocking over Momotaros with his muscular body.

"[We have guests, Kintaros. Why don't you say hello?]" Urataros suggested as he motioned to Shidak-Charn. Kintaros looks at Shidak-Charn and Shin and takes a fighting stance. "[We've been invaded!]" he yelled. "[No, no, Kin-Chan. They are our guests.]" Urataros corrected. "[My apologies.]" Kintaros apologized as he bowed down.

"[Who was that over the speaker?]" Shin wondered. "[A train's gotta have a driver right? That's him. He doesn't talk much.]" Momotaros answered as he stood up and caressed his left shoulder. Shidak-Charn slithers over to Ingrid and pours water from a plastic bottle from the bag on her. She wakes from her shock and looks at the Imagin before screaming in fear and pulling out a gun from her pocket. "Wah!" the Imagin panicked in fear.

"Ingrid, thessse are the friendsss I told you about. They won't hurt you." Shidak-Charn assured Ingrid. "You made friends with Daedra?!" she panicked. "[Who are you calling _Daedra_?]" Momotaros rebutted in an annoyed tone as he marched toward Ingrid. She then stops Momotaros by aiming at his forehead at point-blank range. "You, I've seen you before. Ten years ago…" she said while breathing heavily

"Eh?" Momotaros said in confusion, cocking his head left. She lowers her gun and sits back down. "[Lady, I just got here, I don't know you!]" Momotaros said gruffly in Japanese. "What'd he say?" Ingrid asked Shidak-Charn. "He sssaid he never met you before. He jussst got here." he answered.

"You can't forget a face like that. He saved me from some crystal monster that destroyed my house." she explained. "[Heh, you got that right. Nobody's got a face like mine!]" Momotaros said proudly. "You can understand Tamriellic?" Shidak-Charn asked. "[In our world it's called _English_. I can understand some, but I'm terrible at speaking it.]" Momotaros explained. "Everyone, we are arriving at your destination, prepare to disembark. Thank you for riding the Timeliner." the robotic voice announced over the speaker.

The sliding doors open and reveal a clearing in a forest. They all disembark the train, Ingrid walking backwards to look at the train, seemingly stranded on a length of rail. "How'd we get here?" she wondered. "This train is capable of teleporting with what the Voyagers call a groundbridge." Urataros explained. Shidak-Charn and Momotaros stand in the middle of the clearing as the others stand by the edge of the clearing. "I will be your opponent." Momotaros proclaimed to Shidak-Charn. Shidak-Charn opens his bag and takes out a can of spray cheese. "What is that?" Momotaros wondered in confusion.

* * *

In the simulation, Toshiro and Sakura managed to tag-team three atronachs as the others struggle. "We know you all have some degree in martial arts. Show it then!" Owlin encouraged. Azarath kicks an atronach on top of him on the floor and flips himself upright. He holds a red coloured conjuration spell in his hand and conjures a metal glove resembling a red dragon's head. "The horn is a lever that activates the sword's enchantments. You can cycle through enchantments indicated by the colour of the eye." Owlin explained. Azarath dodges just as an atronach was about to slash him and the parries the blade as he kneels on the ground at the mercy of the Daedroth.

He turns the glove's horn-lever upwards and back and the eye starts glowing red. He punches the blade on the atronach's blade, causing it to crumble. As the atronach stares at its stump, Azarath punches it, knocking it back and blowing it up. "Yeah!" he screamed as he charged at more atronachs. Bjorn and Jessica are standing back-to-back and surrounded by atronachs.

"Try using that Scale Shield thing!" Bjorn suggested. Jessica conjures a large blue triangular shield with a blue dragon's head printed on it and three spikes on the two sides. She swings the shield around, knocking the atronachs back as Bjorn crouches. Bjorn then sees Harry screaming while being chased by three atronachs. "I'm coming Harry!" Bjorn yelled as he ran after Harry.

He conjures a black gun similar in shape and size to the Dragonhead Boxer with large horns pointing outwards rather than backwards. Open's the mouth and shoots black projectiles at the minions before approaching Harry. "You 'kay, pinky?" he teased. "This is payback, isn't it?" Harry whined. More hordes of atronachs charge towards the Troopers, Sakura and Toshiro already in the midst, trying to attack Ayprol. Harry shields his face in fear, but inadvertently conjures a staff with a small triangular tip printed with a pink dragon's head.

"In conjunction with your Dragonborn abilities and your magicka reserves, the Dragonheart Staff can cast almost any spell you already know and increases their effect tenfold." Owlin explained. "Remember my little brother's birthday party? That tidal wave spell you cast, you can use that!" Bjorn suggested. "Good idea!" Harry said as he pointed the staff at the horde. Water begins spewing out of the tip of the staff and increases volume until it forms a wave. The atronachs stop in their tracks before trying to run away, but are caught and extinguished as Ayprol forms an egg-shaped rock around her.

The rocky remains of the atronachs fade away as pixels before Ayprol Fuhlz bursts out of the rock to throw another fireball at Harry and Bjorn. They are saved by Azarath, smashing the ball with his glove. "Now there's one to deal with." Azarath said proudly. "We're sending you a hologram schematic of the combined weapon; the Dragon Tail. A hologram of a large spear projects in front of them.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

In the forests of Winterhold, Shidak-Charn conjures the Fang Fuge and places it on his waist. He opens the mouth of the belt and places the cheese can. **"Fang Fuge! Cheese!** " the Fang Fuge announced. "Henshin." he says before turning the crank. The Fang Fuge spins and sprays a stream of liquid cheese that engulfs Shidak-Charn.

It forms yellow armour with holes all around the chest and a wedge of cheese on the left shoulder, and a helmet similar to his Cobra helmet, but with a cheese wheel in place of a snout. "[Two choices: you either run, or bite me!]" Fang cried. "[Is that your battle cry? Mine is better.]" Momotaros boasted as he pulled a high-tech silver belt from behind him. "Where'd he get that?" Ingrid wondered as she and the rest of the group observes. "We do that all the time. It really doesn't bother us that much." Urataros answered.

Momotaros swings the belt around his waist and it fastens itself. He presses a red button on the right of the buckle that plays a synthesized tune. "Henshin" Momotaros said before he swipes the train pass over the buckle. " **Sword Form!** " the belt announced in a synthesized voice. Metal shards fly out of the belt and rebound to form black and silver armour and a rounded helmet with black bug-eyes and rail running down the length of his face.

Red armour materialises around him and attaches to Momotaros before an upside-down heart shape runs down the length of rail on his face and splits in half, forming red compound eyes. He removes a set of devices from the left side of his belt and assembles a sword with a red blade. "[From the start to finish, I'm at a climax! I am, Kamen Rider Den-O!]" he cried. Fang giggled quietly. "[Oi, what's so funny?]" Den-O asked. "[Oh it's nothing.]" Fang teased.

"[In any case… Go! Go! Go!]" Den-O yelled as he charged towards Fang. As he tried to do a diagonal slash, Fang dodges it and conjures a large club resembling an upside down white-frosted bottle attached to a square black hilt with a trigger. He rolls behind Den-O and swings his weapon down, but is blocked by Den-O's own blade. "Try swinging horizontally, It's faster that way." Den-O advised before parrying the club. Fang removes the bottle and slots it into the side of the hilt by the bottom before inserting the can into the opposite end of the hilt.

He aims at Momotaros and shoots globs of liquid cheese, two landing on his face and feet. "[Ack! I've been blinded by _American_ food!]" he exclaimed as he tries to wipe his face. Fang puts the can back onto his belt and spins the mechanism for the Fang Fuge to yell " **Centri-Finish!** " as he converts his weapon back to club. He charges at Den-O and sends him flying, crashing next to Urataros. "[I've been defeated by cheese!]" he threw a tantrum while lying on the ground.

* * *

Inside the simulation, Azarath places his Dragonhead Boxer on the ground below the hologram. "Jerry, your gun!" he commanded. Jerry hands the Dragonfire Blaster to Azarath who places it in front of the Dragonhead Boxer. "Jess, we need your shield!" Azarath ordered. She approaches the hologram and places the shield in front of the Dragonfire Blaster.

"New girl, your Dragonclaw!" he summoned. Sakura and Toshiro approach the hologram and places a large glove-like claw printed with the head of a green dragon in front of the Scale Shield. "Harry, I need your staff!" Azarath summoned. He goes to the end of the Dragonclaw and slots the shaft into a hole that connects all the weapons together. "For this to work, one of you will need to touch your respective components on the weapon to charge it with your Dragonborn energy and then throw it at the target." Owlin instructed.

"Understood. Everyone on me!" Azarath commanded. He grabs the weapon and aims it at the charging monarch. Azarath holds up the Dragon Tail and is supported by the others touching their components. They all glow their respective colours before they physically fuse into Azarath to the surprise of Toshiro. "Dragon Tail, deadly scale!" the united Trooper yelled with all the Troopers' voices.

He then pulls back his arm before throwing the Dragon Tail at Ayprol, blowing her up before flying back to him. They separate from Azarath and start cheering, unaware of their fusion. "We did it!" Azarath yelled proudly. "It's never that simple." Toshiro commented. The armour pieces that was left behind by Ayprol starts to ignite and grow in size before forming into a forty-metre tall version of her.

As she was about to step on the screaming Troopers she suddenly stops and the simulation crumbles apart. Owlin emerges from the door with his hands behind his back. "Sorry about that, but you're not ready for that part yet." he said. "How do you expect us to beat that?" Azarath asked. "Follow me." Owlin gestured as he walked away.

They all follow him outside the room and eventually into an observation deck with a view of five large robotic dragons on the runway. They press their helmets against the glass and look at them in awe. "They look so cool!" Jerry commented excitedly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to ride a pink dragon!" Harry said. "Sakura told us that the ones from Akavir can combine into a giant robot. Is it the same with these?" Azarath asked as he faced back to Owlin and Toshiro.

"We're getting to that, but at the moment you all need to return home. No amount of morally dubious clandestine activities can calm your parents. Remember not to tell anyone outside the Blades about any of this." Owlin informed them. "Shugosha Red, I'm glad I got to fight beside you." Sakura said to Toshiro as the Troopers dispel their armour. Owlin casts a conjuration spell to teleport them away.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

In the snowy forest clearing, Den-O wipes himself off as Fang removes the cheese can from the Fang Fuge. The armour retreats back into the can as Fang swaps it with a bottle of oil. " **Coconut Oil!** " the Fang Fuge announced before the bottle unscrews itself and engulfs Shidak-Charn in oil. It forms transparent yellow armour, a left pauldron resembling a transparent yellow coconut half, and a yellow helmet with a transparent yellow coconut half covering the upper part of the helmet. "[Turtle, you're up.]" Momotaros said as he removed the belt and hands it to Urataros. He grabs the belt and approaches Fang.

He swings the belt around his waist, presses a button that plays a reverberating electronic tune, and says "Henshin" as he swipes the pass. " **Rod Form!** " the belt announced. Blue armour with thick upper arm armour forms around him before a mechanical blue turtle with silver flippers rolls down the length of rail and splits its shell in half and rotates into two antennae-like crests, revealing orange hexagonal eyes under the shell. "[Mind if I reel you in?]" he announced as he assembles a black staff. He then turns around and blows a kiss towards Ingrid.

"This catch is for you." he flirted as Fang charges towards him. He stands in place until Fang swings his club down, rolling on the ground to trip Fang. "[Anticipate the forecast before you throw.]" Den-O advised. Fang conjures a spout on his left hand.

"[What am I supposed to do with this?]" he wondered. A fishing line emerges from the tip of Den-O's staff and swings it, extending it towards Fang. The hook grabs his left shoulder pauldron and then swings back, lifting him into the air. As Den-O reels in his prey, the spout on Fang spouts fire which he uses to break the line. He then lands safely on the ground in a safe distance from Den-O.

"[Impressive.]" Den-O commented. Fang again charges towards Den-O while spewing flames to hide him before clashing the spout against his staff. "[Nice try.]" Den-O taunted for Fang to respond with "[I know.]", before he kicks the bottom of the staff upwards and grabs it, using it to trip Den-O. "The prey has become the predator." Den-O said in defeat as he stood up and removed the belt. "[Kin-Chan, your turn!]" Urataros said as he throws the belt and pass at Kintaros, only to hit him the head with no response.

"He's sleeping!" Ingrid yelled. "[Oi, amber man, wake up]" Shin said as he nudged Kintaros. "[Cry? Is someone crying?!]" Kintaros yelled. "[You'll be once I'm done.]" Fang responded as Kintaros retrieves the belt from Urataros. He equips the belt, presses a yellow button that plays electronic bells and says "Henshin!" before scanning the pass.

" **Axe Form!** " the belt announced. Yellow armour forms around him before an axe with a metal handle and a golden blade descends down his face. The head of the axe folds downwards into an eye guard.

* * *

Meanwhile at the high school in Morrowind, the five students teleport in an empty hall with lockers. "I can't believe it! I became a Trooper!" Sakura said excitedly. "Let's go home. I need to process this." Harry groaned as they walk outside. "You think we'll return?" Bjorn asked Azarath. "I sure hope so. The entire world depends on us apparently." Azarath answered.

"Isn't it weird we all happen to be Dragonborn and attend the same school?" Bjorn wondered. "I'm just worried that someone managed to put those teleport thingies in our locker." Jessica commented. "We can come over to my place sometime after school and I can tell you all about the Troopers from Akavir!" Sakura suggested excitedly as she walks backwards in front of the group. "Maybe tomorrow." Azarah replied. "I'll be busy with another club." Jessica said

They walk over to the parking lot where they split up and say their farewells to each other. In the bushes lining the fence against the parking lot, two heterochromic blue and red eyes stare at them. "Rangers…" the unseen creature growled. Sakura arrives at her house by a pink sports bike in the same suburbs as Cal and Toshiro resides. She opens the front door and sees her mother, a middle-aged Akaviri woman with brown hair in a bobcut, cooking lunch. "[Hi mama, I'm back!]" Sakura announced herself.

"[Sakura! Welcome back. I'm making mackerel miso tonight.]" her mother greeted cheerfully in Akaviri. "Onee-chan!" a young Akaviri boy yelled as he ran downstairs excitedly. "Arata!" Sakura said excitedly. She crouches down and hugs the boy tightly. "[Sister, how was your first day? Did you make any friends?]" Arata asked. "[Just the ones that I met last week. You really should meet them sometime.]" Sakura answered.

"[Lunch is ready!]" Sakura's mother announced as she holds three plates of fish in her hands. As they were eating at the dining table, Sakura eats the fish and rice dish excitedly. "[Mama, this is delicious! Where did you find the ingredients?]" Sakura asked. "[There are small towns all over Tamriel called Akatowns. They were built by Akaviri people left behind from a war that decided to settle down. I visited one here in Morrowind. It's only twenty minutes away.]" she answered. "[Really?! Can we go later this week?]" Sakura asked excitedly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "[I'll get it!]" Sakura volunteered. She opens the front door and sees Toshiro. "[Good afternoon, Sakura.]" Toshiro greeted. "[Toshiro? I didn't know you were here.]" Sakura's mother said as she walks to the door.

"[I didn't know either, Megumi. I've been living three streets away from here for months now. When did you get here?]" he asked. "[We moved here last week. How did you find us?]" Megumi asked. "[My host's mother knows you apparently. Karen Horatio was her name. I met her on the way home and she told me about you.]" Toshiro answered. "[Do you want to come inside? We're having mackerel miso. It's great!]" Sakura asked.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Den-O assembles an axe and then pops his neck to the left with his hand. Tissues fall out of the sky as his armour glows yellow. "[My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these.]" he announced himself as he grabs a tissue. "[Where did those tissues come from?]" Shin wondered in confusion. "We don't know either. It just happens whenever he transforms." Urataros informed as he puts his hand over Ingrid's shoulder.

She grabs his hand and thrown him to the ground. "[Another Hana…]" he sighed in disappointment. As Den-O was distracted with the altercation, Fang swaps the bottle with a smaller bottle of orange juice. " **Orange!** " the Fang Fuge announced. The cap unscrews itself and flows around Fang, forming orange armour, an orange half-sphere in place of a left pauldron, and a helmet resembling Coconut Form's but in opaque orange.

He conjures the armour's weapon; two large boxing gloves resembling oranges. He throws a right punch at Den-O and it unpeels itself, revealing a light orange flail that resembles the endocarp of an orange attached to a metal chain. Den-O dodges the attack as the flail crashes into the snow. "[How do I get this back in?]" Fang wondered worriedly. Den-O yells "Dosukoi!" as he yanked the chain towards him.

Fang drags across the snowy ground and hits his head on the giant unpeeled orange. Den-O picks him up and strikes him in the chest with his axe, knocking him back. Fang reels the orange back into his glove and stands up. He guards his face as he circles around Den-O. "[If you fight with fists, then so be it!]" Den-O said as he threw aside his axe.

Fang throws a hook towards Den-O, but he hugs the fruit and throws it back to Fang. Once again, Fang is knocked down by his own weapon. "[If you use a flail as a weapon, use it like a flail!]" Ingrid advised. "[I yield!]" Fang cried, dispelling his entire armour. "Yay! [My turn!]" Ryutaros said excitedly as he ran towards Den-O.

"[Let's take a break first!]" Shidak-Charn suggestion in exhaustion. As he lays on the ground, a young Akaviri woman wearing an aqua beanie, a flannel jacket and denim jeans emerges from the forest and takes a picture of his face up close with a magenta twin-lens camera. "[Who are you?]" Shidak-Charn asked as he got up. "[I'm just passing through.]" she responded monotonously in Akaviri.

"[Oi, do you guys know her?!]" Shidak-Charn asked the Imagins from a distance. "[What?! Who's that?]" Momotaros asked while yelling. "[Do you have a name?]" Shidak-Charn. "Kadoya Tsukasa; Destroyer of Worlds." she answered as she produced a silver box-shaped device with a red lens in front of it and shows it to Shidak-Charn. "[Destroyer of Worlds? You think you're Decade?]" Momotaros mocked as he approaches them.

"Momokos, are you feeling alright?" Tsukasa asked. "Momokos!? I'm Momotaros!" he corrected angrily. Just then, a loud engine noise roars is heard throughout the forest.

* * *

Back at the Morrowind suburbs, Toshiro meets up with Sakura and her mother Megumi at their house. "[Actually, I want to talk to your mother about something.]" Toshiro replied nervously. "[Eh? About what?]" Megumi asked. "[You see, I work as a teacher at Sakura's school…]" he said as Aka One perches on top of Toshiro's head. "[I… I see. We can talk upstairs.]" Megumi said in a serious tone.

"[Sakura, I and uncle Shiro want to talk about school. You just finish eating with Arata, he looks so lonely over there.]" Megumi said so Sakura. "Hai!" Sakura saluted before running back to the table. Later upstairs in the hallway, the two adults talk to each other. "[She's not only Dragonborn, but also a Trooper?]" Megumi asked. "[It was out of my control.]" Toshiro said.

"[What colour is she?]" Megumi asked. "[What? Green, why do you ask?]" Toshiro answered. "[Takao owes me a hundred when he visits.]" Megumi answered. "[You two bet over what?]" Toshiro asked in confusion. "Whether Sakura becomes a Trooper or a Syffim Rider, and it looks like I win." Megumi answered proudly.

"[Focus! Your daughter is sixteen and is going to fight monsters! Aren't you a little concerned about this?]" Toshiro asked worriedly. "[If she is a Trooper, then that means she has an entire team to help each other. If she became a Rider, then she will fight alone, nobody to support her.]" Megumi explained. "[Takao had three partners and us that one time.]" Toshiro remarked. "[Back to the topic, your daughter is in danger! Pull her out of school and go back to Shin Akavir!]" Toshiro insisted. "[Did you not remember how she fought an entire rogue deck of Card Warriors? Fifty-two of them!]" Megumi asked.

"[Syffim Rider Rote; your husband, was there too!]" Toshiro remarked. "[You know where I'm going with this. If you're training her then there's no problem. I believe you can guide her how to be a Trooper, just like you guided me, Takumi, Akane, and even Don. Don of all people!]" Megumi said confidently. "[If you say so…]" Toshiro sighed. "[But if she gets hurt, your head is mine!]" Megumi threatened as she pushes Toshiro into the wall. "[Okay! I'll keep her safe!]" Toshiro said worriedly.

They descend the stairs as Sakura and Arata wash the dishes in the kitchen. "[Mama, am I in trouble?]" Sakura asked as she turns around to Megumi. "[Eto… he just… wanted to know your schedule. Yeah…]" Megumi lied nervously. Arata walks over to Toshiro holding a bag with food containers. "[Uncle Shiro, this is for you.]" Arata presented.

"[Thank you, Arata.]" Toshiro said as he received the bag. "[I'm going home now.]" Toshiro said to the family. He puts on his shoes and leaves the house, but not before waving the family goodbye. "[I can't believe it. I came here to live a normal life, as normal as living with a talking keychain could be, and my goddaughter becomes a Trooper.]" he thought stressfully.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

In the forests of Winterhold, Shidak-Charn, Momotaros, and the unknown woman hear an engines echoing within the forest. They take a wary stance and look at their surroundings before three grey spiky muscle cars cut their way into the clearing and skid into the centre. "[Transform! Quickly!]" Momotaros commanded to Shidak-Charn. The chassis of the cars begin fragmenting before the entire shape changes into humanoid robots with hooks in place of their right hand. "Ah!" Ryutaros panicked as he equipped the belt.

"Henshin!" he says in panic. " **Gun Form!** " the belt announced. Purple armour with two dragon claws clutching orbs protruding from his shoulders forms around him. A small golden dragon head with whiskers rolls down the rail on his face and unfolds into a purple faceplate in the shape of a dragon's head seen from above. "[Mind if I defeat you? I can't-Wah!]" he announced himself before one of the robots kicks him into a tree.

"Ryuuta!" Kintaros cried as he was hugging the face of one of the flailing robots. Shidak-Charn and Tsukasa equip their respective belts on their waists. " **Fang Fuge!** " the Fang Fuge announced. Shidak-Charn holds up a vial of venom as Tsukasa pulls two mechanisms at the side of the device that rotate the centre 90° to the left, then holds up a card with a picture of a magenta helmet with green bug-like eyes overlapping the helmet's vertical black stripe pattern. " **Cobra!** " the Fang Fuge announced as Shidak-Charn inserted the vial.

" **Kamen Ride! Decade!** " Tsukasa's device announced in a deep feminine voice as Tsukasa slots the card into the top of the device and closes the mechanism. Venom forms into Shidak-Charn's Cobra Form as nine holographic symbols project around Tsukasa before turning into a projection of armour that overlaps onto her and materialises. Her armour is mainly magenta with a white "X" on her right breastplate and black greaves with white on the inner legs. Nine black rectangles materialise in front of her helmet and then merge with it, forming black stripes behind green bug eyes. "I've never seen a Rider like you before." Fang commented.

"There's nobody like me." Tsukasa replied. A robot transforms their right hook into a minigun and shoots at the two. They dodge the bullets and retaliate with Fang jumping onto the robot's shoulder and hitting its helmet with his club as Tsukasa shoots at it with a grey bulky pistol. The robot grabs Shidak-Charn and throws him to the ground, then prepares to step on him. Just then, a white robot, slightly taller than the others, tackles it.

Shidak-Charn then notices the main train car has disappeared from its track, leaving behind four cars and a white humanoid figure. He walks over to the unknown figure and sees a grey android resembling a bald male wearing a white bodysuit with an insignia of a red robotic face within a light yellow clock. The white robot hits the other with a large metal bat before tearing its head off.

* * *

As Sakura played with Arata at a card game in front of the television, it cuts to an emergency broadcast. "Breaking news! Three robots are rampaging in Morrowind's Akatown. We advise citizens to avoid the premises. Evacuations are currently underway." the Dunmer newscaster announced. "[Mama, I just remembered I needed to meet up with my friends now!]" Sakura lied. "[Be back soon!]" Megumi replied as she worked on her laptop at the dining table. Sakura runs out the front door to her sports bicycle and cycles away.

"[Stay safe.]" Megumi thought worriedly as she looked at Sakura through the window. As Sakura cycles down the road, a red pickup truck drives next to her. The window rolls down, revealing Azarath at the wheel. "Going to Akatown?" Azarath asked. Sakura nods for Azarath to signal her to pull over.

She gets off her bike, throws it into the bed of the truck before crawling into it. "Drive!" she yelled in a panicked tone. As they were travelling down the road towards a bridge above a canyon, a green portal fluctuating with energy materialises behind them and a grey spiky muscle car zooms out. It bumps into the back of the truck, knocking down Sakura. "Who's that?!" Harry wondered as he poked his head out of the passenger window.

The car then transforms into a robot and grabs the truck by the tailgate door. Sakura stands up and looks at the robot with a half-nervous, half-confident look. She prepares her Kamen Changer on her right hand and holds it down. "Dragon might, help us fight!" she cried as she puts her other hand near the mask, raises the mask to her face as she swings her left hand to the top of her head, drawing a "D", keeping the pose as she transforms. "Dragon Charge Green!" she yelled while making a jaw pose with her arms.

"We're not gonna talk about how the giant robot just looked at her the entire time she did that?" Bjorn commented, looking through a window at the back of the cab. As the robot was about to throw the truck into the air, the three evacuate as Sakura jumps towards the robot's chest with her Dragonclaw. "That doesn't sound all that bad of a battlecry. Let's go!" Azarath rallied. They prepare their masks and mimic the pose. "Dragon might, help us fight!" they simultaneously yelled.

Their respective armours then creep around them and they do their improvised poses. "Dragon Charge Red!" "Dragon Charge Blue!" "Dragon Charge Pink!" they individually cried. "Magna Troopers Dragon Charge!" they all yelled as an explosion blows up behind them, to their surprise. "Is that supposed to happen?" Harry wondered. "Yes!" Sakura answered as she picks at the robot's left shin as the robot tries to flick her off like a bug.

"Where's Jess?!" Bjorn wondered as they charge at the robot with their weapons. "She texted me saying she has a surprise for us!" Azarath answered before leaping at the robot.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

At the forest clearing, the robot looks at Fang with its blue screen-like face. "Get the body to safety." the robot requested monotonously. "You're the train, aren't you?" Fang asked. "My serial number is Zero-Two-Six, but my personal designation is Zero." the robot introduced itself in English. Fang picks up the android and runs into the forest.

The two enemy robots charge at Zero, but are knocked back by the giant bat for Zero to crush one of the robot's chest by stepping on it with its giant food. The other robot attempts to shoot Zero, but is shot and destroyed by a giant yellow orb. Zero looks at the source of the orb and sees Ryutaros limping. Ingrid looks at Zero in fear and steps back. Zero walks back to the track and transforms back into a train.

Within the forest, Fang is guarding the android, sitting against a tree until it jolts back to life. "Operation successful." it said monotonously in English. "Zzzero?" Fang wondered. "All three assailants have been destroyed." Zero said as he stood up. "Ssso, it'sss sssafe?" Fang asked.

"Affirmative." Zero answered. Shidak-Charn dispels his armour and slithers back to the clearing with Zero. Ingrid stares at a pile of the destroyed robots as Kintaros gathers the pieces. "I'm back!" Shidak-Charn announced. "Shidak, what's that?" Ingrid asked while pointing at Zero.

"My serial number is Twenty-Six, but my personal designation is Zero." he introduced himself. "[It was about time you helped.]" Momotaros said angrily in Japanese. "What were these things? And what was with the train?" Ingrid wondered. "These are Speed Stars; drones built by the dimension-hopping mercenary and bounty hunter Lockdown. He travels to different universes to aid villains who wish to destroy or conquer a focus world; a planet that the universe revolves around, in exchange for something that can only be found in that universe, in other words; trophies for civilizations." Zero explained. "It looks like this was a last-minute transaction as this wasn't in the report." Urataros commented.

Momotaros marches towards Tsukasa, still in armour, and grabs her by the collar. "[Who are you really?]" he asked in Japanese. She opens the mechanism of her device and removes the card, de-transforming. "[You're not Decade. But you look beautiful in that outfit.]" Urataros flirted. "[I told you, my name is Kadoya Tsukasa. I came here to explore universes for a home. I arrived at a logging camp with hairy men and found myself dressed in this. I heard the commotion in the area and found all of you.]" Tsukasa explained emotionlessly.

"You must be from a Gender Swap Universe. 'Tsukasa' is a unisex Japanese first given name, which is why she kept the name of her male counterpart." Zero explained. "[That's not all. When I arrive here there was also a locked metal briefcase in my hands. I left it behind a tree somewhere.]" Tsukasa continued. "[Do you mean this?]" Zero asked as a he pulled a silver briefcase from behind him.

* * *

At a canyon bridge in Morrowind, the four Troopers attack the giant robot, herding it onto the bridge. The limp robot fires a minigun at the Troopers, but Harry casts a tall ward spell from his staff. Just then, three more robot cars arrive, flanking the damaged unit. They all shoot at the ward until it breaks. They fire up their guns once more, until one of the robots is knocked down into the abyss by a fast-flying object.

The object circles toward the Troopers and reveals to be Jessica in Trooper form riding a hovering black vehicle resembling a motorcycle split in half and folded outwards. "I found this in the driveway with a package from the Blades." Jessica explained as she dismounted the vehicle for it to convert into a yellow dragon-themed motorcycle. She holds out four ignition keys in the rest of the Trooper's colours. "These were inside the package and a note from the ninja guy about using it. Just press the Oblivion button and say 'Dovah Cycle, ignite'." she explained. "I don't have a license." "Me neither." Harry and Sakura said.

"Yeah Harry, these robots do seem patient." Bjorn commented as he looked at the remaining three robots idling. "Superheroes don't need licenses. Dovah Cycle, ignite!" Azarath said as he pressed a button on the key. In the sky, a glowing blue portal manifests a red motorcycle like Jessica's that flies towards the robots. The rest of the team do the same and the motorcycles circle around the robots. As the robots try to whack them out of the sky like flies the Troopers charge in and attack.

Azarath climbs on the legs of one of the robots and places his Dragonhead Boxer in a cavity in its waist, then turns the dial to purple, charging it with electricity. The surges fry the insides of the robot and it collapses. Jessica trips a robot with her thrown shield for Harry to shove the staff in its visor and cast a fireball, destroying it. Sakura grabs onto her motorcycle as it swoops, then drops onto the head of the last robot as it was being shot by Bjorn, and stabs it in the visor with her daggers. With an opening, Bjorn expertly aims his Dragonfire Blaster at the hole in the robot's face and then fires.

The laser shoots through the head of the robot and it collapses as Sakura jumps off its shoulder. They walk along the bridge together as the remains of the robots explode, all of them being surprised aside from Sakura, who keeps walking. "This happens all the time whenever Troopers defeat a villain. You'll get used to it." she said. Azarath notices a news helicopter with a camera focused on them. "Guys, we're on T.V.!" Azarath notified everyone excitedly.

The rest of the team look at the helicopter as Sakura makes two peace signs with her fingers. Azarath then signals the Troopers to get on the motorcycles and continue to Akatown.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

In the forests of Winterhold, Momotaros is interrogating Tsukasa as Zero reveals a briefcase he picked up. Zero examines the suitcase and finds the Voyagers logo on the side; a cream-coloured clock striking twelve with a red robotic face in the centre. "Yes, we had been waiting for this. We didn't bring this case to the mission because my superiors feared Momotaros would break it during a fight with Urataros." Zero explained. "[What? I can be careful!]" Momotaros growled as the Imagins look in disbelief. The tip of his right index finger caps off and wires emerge to merge with the scanner.

He projects a hologram of a fingerprint from his glowing blue eyes. A holographic grid then projects from Zero's feet, covering the entire team. "[Shidak-Charn, your right index finger is a match for the scanner's lock.]" Zero said as he turned to Shidak-Charn. Shidak-Charn slithers towards Zero as he presents the briefcase. He puts his finger on the scanner and it glows green before opening.

Inside are four venom vials packed in foam similar to the ones Shidak-Charn uses, but labelled in English. "Hoop", "Joint", "Snow", and "Nightstalker" they read. "These were extracted from creatures inhabiting different Quadwal universes and a multiverse neighbouring this multiverse for nightstalker venom." Zero explained. "I should have never come to your training." Ingrid commented. As Shidak-Charn closed the briefcase, a young Akaviri man wearing an orange beanie and white jacket emerges from the forest, running towards Tsukasa.

He punches Momotaros' arms, freeing Tsukasa before hitting the side of her neck with his thumb, making her laugh uncontrollably. "[Tsukasa! You just ran into the forest without telling us!]" the man scolded in Japanese. "[I heard fighting, so naturally I went towards it.]" Tsukasa replied as she calmed down from laughing. "[Intruder!]" Momotaros yelled before jumping on the man before Urataros, then Ryutaros, and finally Kintaros, who crushes everyone beneath him. "[Who are you?!]" Kintaros interrogated the man.

"[That is Hikari Natsume, my partner in crime. Her grandmother's photography studio can travel to different universes using backdrops in the main studio room.]" Tsukasa explained. "I don't speak Akaviri, but that looked like an abusive relationship." Ingrid commented. "What's this about a red slash? Just kidding. But don't worry; I can speak your language in this world. It happens a lot; me suddenly learning a language and having knowledge of something I have no prior knowledge of. Anyway he's my boyfriend." Tsukasa explained in Tamriellic. "I'm not your boyfriend!" Natsume replied in Tamriellic. "How am I speaking English?" he added.

"[Kintaros, may you please disengage the dogpile?]" Zero requested in Japanese. Kintaros steps out of the dogpile to Natsume's and the Imagins' relief as they crawled away from each other. "I shall retrieve the first aid kit from the Timeliner." Zero said as he walked towards the train. "Usually my reality-altering abilities allow only me to blend in. Everyone else following me embarrasses themselves." Tsukasa continued. "[I… I hate you!]" Natsume yelled in Japanese angrily.

* * *

In Akatown, a small town in Morrowind built with Akaviri architecture, the Troopers arrive on their motorcycles to examine the wreckage. "It looks like it's been evacuated already." Bjorn observed. They suddenly come under fire from a barrage of lasers. They swerve around the lasers until it stopped. They then identify their attacker; a group of knights in crystal armour armed with rifles, and flanked by two car robots.

"Who are you?" Azarath asked. "Disciples of Discord." a bald, silver coloured man clad in heavy crystal armour emerged from behind the henchmen. "We are the military of New Mytheria, the second former realm of Jyggalag, Daedric Prince of Order. I am Sergeant Shard." he continued. "If you're going to invade Tamriel, then good luck. Because we're the Magna Troopers!" Azarath announced. "I have head of people like you from the other warlords. You're the first to be on Tamriel, and the last. Knights, attack!" Shard commanded.

The soldiers' crystal-like rifles shift into crystal swords and they begin charging at the Troopers as the robots stand by. The Troopers conjure their weapons once more and start attacking them. Azarath destroys five soldiers surrounding him, blowing them up to his surprise. "Them too?!" he said. "Get used it!" Sakura commented as she is thrown next to him before getting up.

Five pistols suddenly materialise on each of the Troopers's hands individually. They were large bulky grey revolvers modelled after dragon heads; two barrels emerging from the nostrils and horns at the back above the chamber. Bracelets on their grips slide onto the Troopers' wrists and project a screen with a masked black samurai in Blades armour. "Troopers, these are the Dragovolvers; dual weapons that can turn from a laser pistol to a double-edged sword and back by opening the jaw underneath the barrel. We built these and your communicators at the last minute after reviewing your simulation footage." a processed voice from the communicator explained. "Thank you, sir!" they all thanked, Azarath saluting. "It's ma'am to you." the samurai corrected before disconnecting.

The Troopers begin form a line in front of the army and begin shooting lasers of their respective colours before the robots walk towards them. Suddenly, another blue Trooper, clad in silver vest with a blue star, furred greaves and claw-toed boots pounces onto one of the robots' left shoulder from atop a red-shingled roof. "Whoa!" Jessica exclaimed. "Who's that?" Bjorn wondered. On the unknown Trooper's left arm is a red device with a silver star and a small blue globe in the middle, an orange nozzle at the front, and a trigger near the inwards elbow joint.

He aims his left arm at a weak spot on the robot's neck and pulls the trigger on his device, blasting a laser at the robot before jumping off. "Ookami Blue!" he announced as he made a crouching lunge stance. A blue explosion blows up behind him, followed by another larger explosion that destroys the robot he attacked, scattering its parts everywhere.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

In the Winterhold forests, Natsume tries to stand up after being crushed by being buried under the Imagin, but collapses with a painful squeal. Zero emerges from the train with a bucket. He approaches the man and dumps red liquid from the bucket onto him. "Ahh! What was that for? Wait, my legs; they don't hurt anymore!" Natsume said in relief. "That was health potion from the Voyagers' home universe." Zero explained.

"Are any of you cold? The studio is very near." Tsukasa offered. "[The coffee better be good!]" Momotaros accepted. The Imagins run towards Zero and possess him. Zero's eyes glow red as his bodysuit shifts into a cream winter jacket, jeans, and a red muffler. His face then transforms into a human face resembling Shidak-Charn with spiky hair, red eyes, and a red highlight.

"That's not freaky at all." Ingrid cringed sarcastically. "[Why do you have my face?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[This is Ryotaro, our previous vessel, or at least his face. We can also possess things that have a human shape, like this robot. I don't know how this thing works so don't ask me.]" Momotaros explained. The body's hair then manipulates into smartly-combed hair as the irises turn brown. "I will migrate to the Timeliner, awaiting your return." Zero's voice emerged before turning back to Momotaros.

"Shall we get going?" Tsukasa said as she stepped back into the forest. After traversing the thick forest, they arrive at a small lumber camp with several average-sized building and trucks. One of the buildings had a sign outside with the words "Hikari Studio" in Tamriellic and Akaviri characters. As they walk through the camp the working lumberjacks stare at Shidak-Charn in curiosity and fear. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Tsukasa joked to a Nord lumberjack as she gave him a business card for Hikari Studio.

They enter the studio reception and are greeted by a small white bat flying towards them. "[Tsukasa, you're back!]" it greeted in a young boy's voice in Japanese. An old bespectacled Japanese woman wearing a sweater vest emerges from a door in the small hallway to the left of the reception. "[Welcome back! Are these your new friends?]" she asked Tsukasa. "Snakeman, janitor lady, Momokos, tiger man, this is Kiva-Lo, a friend from the World of Kiva." Tsukasa introduced them to the small bat.

"This is Hikari Emiko, the owner of Hikari Studio." Tsukasa introduced the woman. "We have names, you know. My name is Ingrid Bone-Crusher, and my roommate here is called Shidak-Charn. The cat over there is Shin." Ingrid introduced to Emiko. Tsukasa then translates Ingrid's statement to Emiko. "[Do you all want some coffee?]" Emiko asked in Japanese. "She asked if you want coffee." Tsukasa translated.

"Why not?" "[Yes.]" "[All right!]" "Okay." Ingrid, Shin, Momotaros, and Shidak-Charn answered. Emiko then removes Tsukasa's camera from her neck and walks away. She leads the two into the room at the side of the hallway; the studio room with a small adjacent kitchen.

* * *

In Akatown, Morrowind, a new Trooper appears and destroys a robot from the Disciples of Discord. He equips himself with a blue claw weapon and charges at the Magna Troopers' direction. He jumps in front of the Troopers and swipes his claw at the Knights, destroying them. His helmet had a visor in the shape of a howling wolf with a yellow eye seen from the left and sculpted lips on his mouthplate. "[Hello, my name is Garu. Nice to meet you.]" he introduced himself, extending his hand to Azarath.

Azarath shakes his hand. "I'm Magna Trooper Dragon Charge Red." he introduced. "The Blades didn't say anything about another Trooper. Sakura, do you know who he is?" Azarath asked. "I've never seen a Trooper like him before." Sakura replied as he turned to Sakura. "Is every baddie this patient? I mean, the living smelling salt is just looking at us." Harry commented. From behind Shard, from a portal emerged an ice atronach with a scowling carved face, three spikes at the end of his arms, and frost covering most of his body.

"Take care of them, Frostclaw." Shard said to the atronach before teleporting away along with the remaining robot. "Here it comes! The monster of the week!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "The what?!" Bjorn wondered. "Monster of the week! Whenever a Trooper team is called to duty, a monster appears once a week! Maybe even twice or three times!" Sakura explained excitedly. "There's snow way that you'll win!" Frostclaw yelled with a gruff voice.

He aims his right arm at the Troopers and starts firing ice spikes. They dodge the spikes and start shooting at Frostclaw. "Is that the best you got? The 'snow way' thing, I mean?" Sakura mocked. "Cut me some slack! Just like your heads!" he said before launching more spikes. The Troopers dodged the attacks again.

"[Over here!]" a male voice beckoned from atop a building in Akaviri. It was another Red Trooper, with a similar vest like Garu's and a helmet with a black visor resembling a roaring lion's head. He puts his left foot forward, but the roof crumbles and causes him to fall. A large piece of debris falls into Frostclaw, trapping him.

"[Ah? His attack stopped! Alright, lucky!]" he celebrated. "Now's our chance!" Azarath exclaimed. They assemble the Dragonrail and prepare to throw. They charge the weapon and fuse into Azarath. "Dragon Tail, deadly scale!" they all yelled in their united form.

As Frostclaw pushes the debris aside he is destroyed by the Dragon Tail and explodes as the united Trooper turns around and catches the spear, holding it over their right shoulder. As the fires left by the monster crackle, the Trooper then notices their condition. The energy surrounding them dims, revealing a Trooper with a red helmet and torso, a blue left arm, a black right arm, a green left leg, and a pink right leg. "What happened to us?!" the united Trooper screamed into the sky as they knelt down.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

At Hikari Studio in Winterhold, Emiko starts preparing coffee as Ingrid notices a backdrop painting of Syffim Rider Fang in Cobra Form standing in the middle of a snowy forest at the far wall. "Hey, that's you!" Ingrid commented, pointing at the backdrop. "This backdrop allows us to travel to other worlds. It does so when a new backdrop is lowered, then the entire studio's interior teleports to another building in another world." Tsukasa explained.

"Hello there." a young woman's voice emanated from the kitchen. A young Japanese woman wearing a cream jacket over a black shirt and skirt emerges from the kitchen. "A million Yen I bet Narutaki will appear as well." Tsukasa joked. "Kaito…" Momotaros growled. "[New friends of yours, Tsu-Chan?]" she asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ingrid asked. "Kaito Yuuki, a thief who follows us around and steals treasures from different worlds." Natsume explained. "[She's the girl version of the thief who basically tried to kidnap me by turning me into a train; Kaitou Daiki.]" Momotaros growled. The android body's eyes turn blue as it equips itself with a black business suit and combs its hair smartly as a blue highlight appears. It then puts on a pair of grey rectangular glasses and smiles.

"[It must be my lucky day! Such beautiful women I met all of a sudden!]" Urataros' voice emerged. Momotaros then ejects himself from the android and pins Yuuki into a wall by her neck. "[Leave!]" Momotaros yelled. She slips away from his hand and slides under him. "[Not until I find my treasure!]" Yuuki answered.

"[Coffee is done!]" Emiko announced as she carries a tray of teacups and a coffee flask to a small table in front of the backdrop. Yuuki stares at Shida-Charn's tail before saying "You're an interesting one." and leaves the room, bumping into Shin intentionally. "How did she get in here?" Ingrid wondered. "Beats me." Tsukasa said as she sits down at the table. Shin pours a cup of coffee and looks at it before drinking.

"[It's bitter. Is it supposed to taste so?]" he wondered. "[You've never had coffee before?]" Tsukasa asked. "[I lived in a resistance camp underground. Once the war was over I've only heard of it as I wandered the city of Shin Akavir.]" Shin answered. "[Momotaros, please tell me you had the zoo secured. We can't just stay here.]" Shidak-Charn asked worriedly. Kiva-Lo is flying around Momotaros like a bug, annoying him.

"[Get out of my face!]" Momotaros yelled. He swats Kiva-Lo into a vacant cup of coffee, breaking it and spilling coffee on the table. "[What did you want? Oh yeah, the zoo. We placed an agent there to protect it; Larry.]" he answered. Back at the BioDome Zoo, an android similar to Zero armed with a sniper rifle perches from a high support composing the dome structure. He looks sternly over the visitors of the zoo. "What am I even looking for?" he wondered as he observed the "Giant Snake" exhibit.

* * *

In Akatown, the Troopers lay confused at their fused state after defeating a monster. "Did this happen the first time we did this?" Sakura wondered, her voice emanating from Azarath's left leg. Bjorn, as the left hand, moves the right wrist over to Azarath's face and activates the communicator. "We saw what happened from your helmet camera. Well done." the Samurai complimented. "Does it have a mic because it didn't sound like you heard us screaming. We're fused into one body!" Azarath yelled.

"We saw this happen from the simulation footage as well. The difference now is that you looked away at the explosion collectively instead of separating from the Dragon Tail. Try thinking of separating from each other." she suggested. They form a struggling jumping jack formation before their respective Troopers emerge from Azarath. He then falls on his back and puts the communicator to his face again. "How did it happen, though?" he asked. "The Dragon Tail channels energy from… look out!" she pointed behind Azarath.

A giant laser is fired from the sky at the remains of the monster. The monster regenerates slowly and grows in size, towering over the town. "I'm alive! Now this town will be snow more!" he yelled before turning around and stomping on a building. "We're sending you the Dovah Flyers, some shouts and dragon soul gems to your location!" the Samurai announced. A blue portal appears in front of them, materializing three stone slabs with glowing symbols and a briefcase with a logo of a left profile of dragon's head in silver.

They approach the slabs for energy to flow from them to the Troopers. "Dragon Aspect? I know that one from Skyrim!" Bjorn commented. Azarath opens the briefcase and finds several cylindrical soul gems. "Each of you take three gems and use them to unlock the knowledge of the Thu'um you learned." the Samurai explained. They each grab three soul gems which are absorbed into their bodies.

Just then, five mechanical flying dragons swoop over the town and start firing missiles at Frostclaw while orbiting them. "Use your shout and fly towards your Flyers." the Samurai informed. Wind flows around the Troopers as they shout "Mul Qah Diiv!" and fly towards their respective dragons. Each of their armours grew orange and blue spectral spikes along their forearms and shoulders as the eyes on their helmets glow orange. The cockpit of their dragons resembled a jet cockpit with holograms of wings on the walls.

As guided through holograms, they all grab the wings and attach them to their forearms and hold them outwards to fly the machine. "[Wait for us!]" Garu and the other Red Trooper yelled as they push the globes on their devices to the left. " **Seiza Go!** " the devices announced. They are then enveloped in blue and red spheres before flying towards Frostclaw's face. "Troopers, you can combine three of the Dovah Flyers together by docking on another's back." the Samurai informed through holograms on the cockpit windows.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

At Hikari Studio, Emiko is cleaning up the broken ceramic caused by Momotaros flinging Kiva-Lo at a coffee cup as Natsume tends to the small bat. Tsukasa turns on the television in the kitchen and tunes into the news. "There is a giant monster rampaging in Akatown, Morrowind. Five unidentified Dragon Jets are currently attacking the creature. Citizens are advised to avoid the area within ten miles." the male reporter announced. "[What's the Trooper gotten himself into?]" Shidak-Charn thought as he sipped a cup of coffee. "So I was told something about the thing you're looking for; this Haemo Fuge. What is it?" Ingrid asked.

"Many yearsss ago, a Ka Po' Tun mage created a weapon to both fight the Tssssaesci, and remove their immortality. In the process he became immortal and power hungry, killing indiscriminately. I don't know how, but we managed to find the plansss for the device and made a ssslightly weaker versssion of it; the Fang Fuge. I wasss sssent with the belt to fight the mage directly. I managed to ssstop him, but I couldn't kill him because he wasss immortal, ssso I convinccced him to ssstop hisss rampage." Shidak-Charn explained. "What happened to him?" Ingrid asked. "He's me." Shin answered. "[Shin! We agreed to keep it a secret!]" Shidak-Charn scolded in Akaviri. "[You taught me trust years ago, when you saved my life. I can't keep everyone in the dark anymore!]" Shin rebutted.

"Why did you do it?" Ingrid asked. "I-it's… I can't say. But I wasn't myself in that dark time." Shin explained. "I can relate. I used to be a leader of an organization called S.H.O.C.K.E.R. that fought the Riders of my multiverse. When I attempted to conquer Riders from other worlds I lost my memories. I wound up with the Hikari's and started living and working with them." Tsukasa explained. "He became evil again, but he snapped out of it thanks to me." Natsume added. "You killed me." Tsukasa rebutted.

"Oi, I brought you back to life with your stupid photos!" Natsume threw back. "And here I was, worried about my own relationships." Ingrid commented. "The android body equips a long yellow kimono and manipulates its hair into a ponytail with a yellow highlight. "We should not linger for too long. Our enemy is close." Kintaros' voice emerged. Just then, a lumberjack crashes through the wall of the studio.

They all look out of the hole and find two grotesque large red-coloured humanoids resembling elks. "[The Blood Atronachs. Wonderful.]" Shin said in a sarcastic tone. Shidak-Charn and Momotaros rush to the scene and equip their respective devices. "Henshin!" they announced before transforming. " **Fang Fuge! Joint Snake!** " " **Sword Form!** " their belts announced.

Shidak-Charn transforms into a purple form similar to Cobra Form without the snake hood and red stitch markings along his joints as Momotaros transforms into Den-O. "[I'll give you two choices; you either run, or bite me!]" "Ore sanjou!" they cried before charging into battle.

* * *

"Bjorn, Jessica, on me." Azarath commanded. The Blue and Black Flyers converge on the Red Flyer. The Blue Flyer's throat expands into a tube as it bites the tail and it retracts into its main body, followed by the Black Flyer, which does the same. The Black Flyer's tail folds onto the body as it splits apart until the torso of the Blue Flyer, forming legs. The Black and Red wings slide onto the torso of the Blue Flyer before forming arms, the wingspans wrapping around the collective limbs into armour and fingers.

The Red Flyer's head retracts into the body until the head, which hinges down and opens its mouth, revealing a silver human-like face with a nose, lips, and red eyes. The Dragon Charge Humongculus then lands in front of Frostclaw to his surprise. Inside, a new chamber shifts into existence as machinery moves around to form a room with four pedestals, three teleporting the Troopers on them.

" **SahqoBiiVed Formation!** " a robotic voice announced inside the cockpit. "Troopers, meet the Dragon Charge Humongculus." the Samurai announced from a holographic screen in front of them. A ghostly figure materializes onto the fourth pedestal. "What's going on?" Bjorn wondered. The ghost then takes the form of a Nord man in vintage military garbs. "Elric Stormrod, battlemage of the Seventieth Legion, reporting for duty!" he saluted.

"Dragon Aspect not only gives the user the power of dragons, but can also summon a passed-on Dragonborn. We took this into account and designed a system to harness their special abilities." the Samurai explained. "So… what is happening?" Elric wondered. "Well…" Azarath tried to explain before the Humongculus is knocked down. The holographic screen then turned to footage from outside; Frostclaw looming over the Humongculus. "We're fighting a giant ice atronach." Bjorn answered as they all somehow stick onto the pedestals despite the machine's fallen position.

"Let's make like a dog and tug on his leg!" Elric suggested. They simultaneously move their left arm outwards, and the Humongculus mimics them, grabbing Frostclaw's leg. It falls down as the Humongculus stands up slowly. It winds back its right arm, and the wrist armour unfolds into a long pronged rail gun that the Humongculus points to Frostclaw. As Frostclaw stands up, Humongculus shoots an electrified round and is knocked back.

"Forecast calls for hail!" Frostclaw shouted as he rapidly fires large ice spikes at the Humongculus. Before it hits the Humongculus, another red giant Humongculus, with a large red orb on its torso and its four limbs resembling giant blue wolves, blocks the attack. " **KyuRenOh!** " a voice emerged from the Humongculus. "We'll help as well!" the other Red Trooper's voice emerged from the Humongculus. The other giant Humongculus holds out its two wolf-head arms and fires blue lasers from their mouths at Frostclaw.

They strike the monster, causing an explosion. "Let it hail, let it hail!" he yelled again. The Humongculus bashes its prongs against his hands, breaking his ice spikes. "My hands! My beautiful hands!" Frostclaw lamented his icy stumps.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

At the lumber camp, Momotaros kicks one of the atronachs in the head for its antlers to detach. The atronach picks them up and uses them as weapons. Fang tries to punch the other, but it grabs his arm and tears it off. Ingrid, watching from inside the studio, faints and collapses on Natsume. "Tsukasa! Get this woman off me!" Natsume demanded as Kiva-Lo laughs from atop the table.

"[I… don't feel anything…]" Fang said in shock. The atronach examines the severed arm closely and the arm removes one of its antlers to hit it in the head. The atronach lets go of the arm before Fang picks it up and reattaches it. "Gross." Tsukasa commented. "The Joint Snake can reassemble itself when cut up and can segment itself at will!" Urataros explained to Fang from a distance, again in his custom form.

Fang charges at the atronach and punches it multiple times in the head, pushing him backwards. Den-O weakens his opponent and steps back to a safe distance to scan his pass on the belt. " **Full Charge!** " it said as Den-O throws his pass to the side. "[My finisher attack, _part two!_ ]" he yelled. His red blade flies off the hilt and then flies towards the weakened atronach, slashing it several times before slicing it vertically, blowing it up.

Fang tussles with the creature with one right fist and a stump as his left fist distracts the atronach by flying around it. He then detaches his right arm, the hand with all fingers straight, and throws it at the stomach of the atronach, piercing it and blowing it up. "[So cool!]" Kiva-Lo exclaimed excitedly. Just then, Drake arrives in his muscle car and approaches Fang. "I head this camp was attacked!" he announced himself to Fang.

"Relaxxx, we took care of it." Fang answered. "Do I know you?" Drake asked. "Yesssterday I crassshed into a ressstaurant, I think it wasss into your table." Fang explained. "Who are you?" Drake asked. "I am… Sssyffim Rider Fang!" he answered while posing.

"Who's that guy over there then?" Drake asked. "[I am… Kamen Rider Den-O!]" Den-O posed. "What?" Drake wondered. "He'sss Kamen Rider Den-O." Fang translated. Den-O then throws a smoke bomb to the ground for the two to disappear.

Later, ambulances arrive and Drake is talking to Ingrid outside the studio. "So what were you doing here?" Drake asked. "I was let off early today, so I decided to check out this new photo studio." she lied. "What happened here, who attacked?" he wondered. "It was some red moose-men! They came from the forest and sliced a truck in half, lengthways! They smelled like blood too, like they were made of it!" a lumberjack with an arm sling answered as he limped towards them.

Shidak-Charn "arrives" at the camp and approaches them as the lumberjack backs away. "Ingrid, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. Let's go home." she said. She waves to Drake as Shin and Urataros walks past him.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the other Red Trooper, he holds out his left hand and charges his weapon along with four Garus in the orbs of the four limbs. "What's happening?" Azarath wondered worriedly as red, blue, and black light flash inside the cockpit. "The Humongculus is primed for Thu'um. Use fire breath on this one." the Samurai suggested. A stone tablet with Dovahzul characters emerge on a pedestal in front of the Troopers and they absorb the knowledge within. Nine cylindrical soul gems emerge from a hidden panel on the pedestal fly towards the Troopers and are absorbed into their bodies

"What year is it? I've never seen soul gems fly like that!" Elric wondered. "Are you ready?" the other Red Trooper asked the team through their Humongculus' speaker. "Everyone, three, two, one! Yol Toor Shul!" the Troopers and Elric schouted. "KyuRenOh, Meteor Break!" the other Red Trooper and Garus exclaimed as energy flows around their weapons. The Humongculus breathes a giant ball of red, blue, and black flames at Frostclaw as the other Humongculus' five orbs glow before firing lasers at Frostclaw.

"Out of kitchen I go!" Frostclaw yelled before blowing up as the two Humongculi turn away. "Did he say something about a kitchen?" Jessica commented. "The giant monsters back on Akavir used to say funny stuff before they exploded too." Sakura said through a holographic screen. "Where were you and Harry?" Azarath wondered. "We were told to stay away and watch, so we parked at some tower here." Harry answered.

The Humongculus turns to the right and sees the Green and Pink Flyers perching on a clock tower. Just then, all Flyers were teleported away to the other Troopers' confusion. "[What now, Lucky?]" the Garus asked the Red Trooper simultaneously. "[Come back tomorrow to see if there's a good curry place.]" the Red Trooper answered. All limbs aside from the right arm dissipate as the Humongculus splits into a giant blue robot wolf and a red lion-like aircraft before flying away.

The Flyers arrive in the Blades hangar and split up into their respective positions on the runway. The Troopers exit their Flyers and approach the tall black Samurai. "Well done, Troopers. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am the Blades Grandmaster." she introduced. "Were those other two Troopers yours?" Azarath asked. "No, they're not on the Dragonguard record as well. You spoke with the Blue Trooper before, what did he say?" the Grandmaster asked.

"He said his name was Garu. That was it. He had a weird accent, sounded like growling." Azarath described. "You were about to explain what happened to us when we threw the Dragon Tail before the monster enlarged. What were you about to say?" Bjorn asked. "The masks don't just equip you with armour, but also changes the body itself, morphing it to strengthen the wearer. The Dragonborn souls must have interacted with that power and fused all of you together when you charged the Dragon Tail." the Grandmaster explained.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Shin and Urataros catch up to Shidak-Charn and Ingrid at the side of the road next to the forest. "Where's senpai?" Urataros wondered. Shidak-Charn shifts his eyes towards a tree next to them. Along the sidewalk was a row of pine trees, one having a streak of red leaves. Momotaros then emerges from that tree as its red leaves disappear.

"[I tripped and possessed a tree. I stayed inside so nobody would see me.]" Momotaros explained to Urataros. "What next?" Shin wondered. "We'll wait for tomorrow and sssee what happensss. Meet back at the ssstudio." Shidak-Charn planned. A black van stops at the sidewalk and the driver's window rolls down, revealing another android. "Zero?" Shidak-Charn wondered.

"I'm number Three: Harry. Taros, get in." the android motioned inside the van. "Goodbye, my dear." Urataros flirted to Ingrid as he opened the side door. Urataros, inside the android body, and Momotaros enter the van before it drives away. "[Can I come with you? I want to see your newborns.]" Shin asked. "[Okay, but don't touch them, for your own sake.]" Shidak-Charn answered.

They arrive back at Ingrid's house, the sun already set. They enter and Ingrid drops herself on her couch and turns on the television. It shows news of the incident at the lumber camp and aerial footage of the scene, several buildings destroyed, but the studio partially intact. "There were these… red people! They looked like elk and smelled like blood! Then, there were these two guys, some superhero that everybody's talking about, and another one with big bug eyes! They blew up the things and left." the same injured lumberjack explained in an interview. "This man has been seen frequently in Skyrim. Akaviri immigrants have begun to call him Syffim Rider, after a series of similar individuals in Shin Akavir." The female news anchor said as they display several pictures of varying quality of Syffim Rider Fang.

"Hey look, you're famous!" Ingrid said to Shidak-Charn, who is drinking an entire bottle of water. "Uh huh." he said, not paying attention. At the BioDome Zoo, it was closed and automated security in the form of dwarven spheres patrol the grounds, but are suddenly deactivated. The Imagins and Harry are in the security room with a knocked out guard in the corner next to a large monitor of security feeds. "Ura, Kin, Ryu, take these." Harry said as he handed them three train passes.

"[Where did you get these?]" Ryutaros wondered in Japanese. "[We talked to the Station Master and he permitted us three more Rider Passes for this mission. Remember to return them to me or Zero.]" Harry explained in Japanese. "[Let's get started. I'll be on the west side near the entrance, Turtle gets the aquarium on the north, Bear gets whatever is on the south, and the Brat gets the reptile house. Harry, you stay and monitor us from the security cameras.]" Momotaros commanded. "Yes sir." Harry saluted, annoyed. They all split up, transform, and patrol the zoo.

* * *

In the Blades hangar, the Grandmaster meets the Magna Troopers. The ghost of Elric Stormrod emerges from the Red Flyer cockpit and looks around. "This should be it for now. Say, I didn't catch your name." Elric said to Azarath. "This is Azarath Zinthos, Red Ultra Trooper." the Grandmaster introduced. "Zinthos? As in, your father is Gontri Zinthos?" Elric asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Azarath wondered. "The man was serving under my legion. I died saving his life. It's good to see that he lived it well." Elric said before dissipating. "Is this gonna happen every time we use Dragon Aspect? They weren't this talkative in Skyrim." Bjorn commented. "I will teleport all of you back home. I'm sorry for this inconvenience." The Grandmaster said as she prepared a conjuration spell. She casts it at the Troopers and they disappear.

Sakura is teleported to the front door of her house. She enters and is immediately hugged by Megumi. "[Mom, what's this?]" she asked, confused. "[It's… nothing…]" Megumi said tearfully. "[Can you let me go now, please?]" Sakura requested as her mother still holds onto her.

Later in her room, a bedroom decorated with posters of sci-fi shows and toys and a table in the centre with a boxy bowl-shaped object with colourful metallic tops inside, she is doing homework in pyjamas on a desk in front of a window. She looks up at the night sky and stares in awe. "It's still a wonder to look at. I look back at old pictures of the Shin Akavir sky and it looks so dull compared to this." she thought. She turns off the light and goes to bed as another Red Trooper, wearing white gloves and boots with tire-like lips and a helmet with a triangular visor and an eagle face above it, uncloaks from outside her window. "This is Truman, Pink is asleep. Also this isn't creepy at all; spying on a little girl." the Red Trooper said as he put his fingers to the right side of his helmet.

"Affirmative. All other Rangers are asleep. Return to mobile base." Zero responds on his comm. The Red Trooper drops falls from the roof and into a green portal below. He arrives in a clearing of a swamp with a white semi-truck and a large trailer. He goes to the back of the trailer and it opens, revealing a mobile base with computers and amenities inside. Two individuals, a young Akaviri man wearing a blue jacket with a red star covering it, and a blue wolf-like humanoid with white hair, a blue right eye and a red left eye, and wearing a jacket similar to the human, but with a blue star, stand in front of the entrance. "So Lucky, how was your first Zord fight in like, how long?" the Red Trooper asked.

He then transforms back to his civilian form; a young Redguard man with curly hair, wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Momotaros patrols the entrance area; gift shops, photo booths, and a menagerie of arctic animals. Urataros scans the indoor aquarium where he dodges some free-roaming penguins. Kintaros looks around the jungle exhibits, with several enclosures in construction. Ryutaros playfully prances around the reptile house, which is slightly smaller than a normal exhibit. "[Wah! So many lizards!]" he twirled excitedly.

"Keep it down, Ryutaros. If there's anyone else here we don't want to alarm them." Harry warned via a communicator. Just then, the front gate is being cut by a laser from the outside. Momotaros hides behind an iceberg façade and monitors the situation. "[Someone's breaking into the zoo, everyone stay put.]" Momotaros commanded over the comm. A cut-out of the metal gate falls and several monkey-tailed ninjas emerge from the hole.

They are followed by a figure wearing similar armour as that of Fang's but with yellow undersuit, blood-red armour plating, an elk head pauldron and a helmet resembling an elk head with a faceplate resembling a tiger's mouth. The most notable object in their possession is a red-coloured version of the Fang Fuge on their waist with a tiger motif. "[That must be the jerk who stole the thing!]" Momotaros whispered. He kicks down the façade and charges at the Rider, yelling "[Go, go, go!]", swinging his red sword. The Rider points to Momotaros and the ninjas charge at him.

They try to attack him, but Momotaros cut their blades in half and punches them rapidly. He throws a ninja at the Rider, but he swipes them into a gift shop. The Rider pulls off both of his antlers and wields them as swords. "[From the start to finish, I'm at a climax!]" Momotaros yelled. They clash their blades as another ninja, wearing a bulky apparatus on their back, emerges from the hole.

"[Hey, get back here!]" Momotaros yelled to the ninja before being hit in the back by the Rider. The ninja ventures through the snow bear exhibit, and intrudes inside the enclosure without waking the bears. He approaches a sleeping bear and takes out a tube with a needle from the apparatus. He attempts to pierce the bear, but is grabbed by the shoulders by Kintaros. "[Don't wake the bears!]" he said as he throws him outside the enclosure.

He conjures a blood vial and throws it on the ground, breaking it. The puddle grows in volume until it takes the shape of an elk Blood Atronach. The ninja removes the apparatus and punches the back of the atronach. It starts to absorb him until it engulfs him, like armour. Kintaros pops his neck before charging at the atronach.

His axe is lodged in the atronach's antlers before it kicks him away. In that moment, Kintaros slices its antler. As the atronach is distracted by its amputation, a snow bear with a rounded snout knocks it unconscious with a folding chair. The atronach dissolves, leaving the ninja. "Ice Bear saves the day." the snow bear said monotonously.

* * *

In the swamps of Morrowind, the Redguard Red Trooper meets with an Akaviri man named Lucky and a strange wolf-like beastman at the back of a truck trailer. "It was awesome! Luckily we had the Futago Kyutama with us!" Lucky said excitedly. "Welcome back, Scott Truman." Zero's voice beckoned from a speaker. The Trooper walks inside the trailer as the door lifts back up. "So what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"We make contact with the Blades." Zero answered. "How do we do that? They're more secretive than Doctor K, and she's pretty secretive." Scott wondered. "One of the teachers in the Rangers' school, Hammar High School, joined the Blades recently. His name is Tomari Toshiro, a former robotics engineer working for the Dragonguard, designer of his teams' arsenal, former Red Ranger of said team, and currently teaching design and technology at Hammar High School. He is under the Akaviri immigration program and in the care of an antique clerk who resides in Ash Acres; a residential area outside the city of Mournhold, the area you were in approximately five minutes and seven seconds ago." Zero explained. "What's the plan?" Lucky asked. "We Groundbridge the Mobile Base to his address, and talk to him. I recommend proving your status as Red Rangers. Garu should stay inside as to not cause alarm. Although a species similar in appearance to yours exist, they do not have blue fur." Zero suggested.

An android body in the cab activates, its eyes glowing blue, and interacts with a holographic display on its right. A green portal appears in front of the truck and it drives into it, disappearing. They arrive in front of the Ash Acres side of the bridge, which is barricaded on both ends, and resume driving along the road. They arrive in front of Cal's house and Zero exits the truck, taking the form of a man in a black suit with well-kept hair. Lucky and Scott exit the trailer as Garu waves goodbye.

Zero approaches the front door and presses the doorbell. "Can I help you?" Cal asked via intercom. "May we speak to Tomari Toshiro?" Zero asked in a monotonous human-like voice. Toshiro then arrives at the house with shopping bags, looking surprised at the sight of the three. "[Are you Tomari Toshiro?]" Zero asked in Akaviri.

"[Yes, that's me. Who are you?]" Toshiro asked in Akaviri. "[We would like to discuss something in private.]" Zero answered. "[Let me take care of my host; he suddenly caught an illness, so I had to get the groceries for him.]" Toshiro answered. As Toshiro was about to enter the house, Cal's mother Karen, parks in the driveway and swipes the groceries from Toshiro. "I'll take it from here, dear." she said calmly to Toshiro.

"Don't worry Cally, mommy's here!" she yelled as he ran through the door. "Okay, well that was very convenient." Scott commented. "We know of your affiliation with the Blades." Zero said. Toshiro stares silently before running away.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

In the BioDome Zoo, Momotaros was battling an unknown Syffim Rider. He clashes his sword with the Rider's two antler swords, but the Rider overpowers him and then tackles him before both disappear into thin air. They arrive in a barren desert at night, Momotaros tumbling down as another Rider, red armour with a tire running down the shoulder like a sash and a helmet with large eyes resembling car headlights and a protrusion at the back of the head resembling a car wing, lands on top of him. "[Get off me!]" Momotaros exclaimed before pushing the Rider away. "[Who are you?!]" Momotaros asked.

"Kamen Rider Decade. I used Kamen Rider Drive's Rider Card." Tsukasa answered. "[How did you get here? How did WE get here?]" Momotaros wondered. "[It appears the Riders of this world have a common ability to teleport themselves and other combatants away, most of the time as to not endanger citizens. Me? I knew there was a commotion here, so I used Drive and ran as fast as I could towards you and apparently got caught in the teleportation.]" Tsukasa explained. An antler flies towards Momotaros before Tsukasa pulls him away, the antler striking a cactus. They then face the unknown Rider, who stares at them menacingly.

He removes a syringe from the belt and swaps it with another. " **Cliff Racer!** " the belt announced in a deeper tone of the Fang Fuge's voice. He spins the crank and the syringe ejects a large volume of blood that engulfs the Rider and changes their form to that of an armoured wingsuit with a left pauldron resembling a cliff racer head and a helmet with two beak-like protrusions on the chin and the forehead. He swipes his right arm up and shoots a gust of wind at the two before they dodge, causing the gust to slice the cactus. As they tumble down a dune, the Rider tackles a nearby camel grazing on a small piece of grass and disappears.

They stand up and their armours dissipate. "[He's gone! How will we get back?!]" Momotaros yelled. Suddenly, a green portal appears in front of them with a train track constructing itself through the portal as the Timeliner emerges. The cockpit of the main train opens and a snow bear climbs out. "Ehhh…" Momotaros stared awkwardly.

"Ice Bear is here to pick you up." the snow bear said monotonously. "[How did you know I was here?]" Momotaros wondered. Ice Bear shows him a holographic display from the train console with a map of the local area and then points to the back of his neck. Momotaros feels his neck and finds a small tracking device. "[Why am I being tracked?!]" Momotaros yelled angrily.

"Zero thought you'll get lost." Ice Bear answered. Momotaros grumbles as he walks towards the train before being stopped by Ice Bear. "[Oi! What's this?!]" Momotaros said angrily. "Ladies first." Ice Bear said as Tsukasa enters the train. He releases Momotaros and returns to the controls.

* * *

In Ash Acres, Toshiro runs a very far distance away from the Voyagers. "Stop!" Scott yelled. Scott takes out a flip phone and inserts a red key into a slot below the silvery screen as Lucky inserts a small red globe into his wrist device. "Legendary ranger mode! R.P.M., get in gear!" "Mawa Slide" they cried respectively. " **Shishi Kyutama! Seiza Change!** " Lucky's wrist device announced. They then transform into their respective Trooper forms. "Can I help?" Garu asked Zero over the comm. "Stay put, the target has already gotten considerably far." Zero warned.

He reverts to his default form and collapses on the floor before what appears to be a small missile passes between the two. It flies towards Toshiro before it decelerates and crashes into Toshiro. After the smoke clears, the object reveals to be a robotic head with two antennae at the sides of its head and a screen in place of a face. It then shifts its plating and structure into a humanoid shape, its head also having a screen-face. "[We only wanted to talk.]" Zero said in Akaviri.

The other two Troopers approach them and Toshiro looks at them in awe and confusion. "[I've never seen you before.]" he said in Akaviri. "[We are from different worlds with different Rangers!]" Lucky replied. "[May we discuss somewhere else?]" Zero suggested. Later in Akatown, far from the attack site, the four sit in a casual restaurant booth and are served curry with rice, Zero and Toshiro sitting next to the wall as Lucky and Scott on the other end.

"Itadakimasu." Lucky and Toshiro said before eating. Zero, in his human disguise, eats a spoonful of curry and rice to Toshiro and Scott's confusion. "So… you robots can eat?" Scott asked. "It is not classified information, but the standard Voyandroid chassis is powered by a stomach-like apparatus that converts methane from digested food to energy. The process, however, is classified." Zero answered before eating another spoonful of rice and curry. "So what is it that you want?" Toshiro asked.

"We know you are part of the Blades; a secret quasi-government organization tasked with protecting Tamriel. We would like to speak to them." Zero explained. "You don't meet with the Blades, the Blades meet with you. I'm sorry, but you are on your own on this. I'm confident that you will get what you want, you sure made some noise back at the Acres." Toshiro denied. Zero presses a button on a device at the end of the table labelled "Call", but the group are instantly teleported away, leaving behind their plates. They arrive in a large room on top of an elevated part of the floor that appears to be glowing blue. A hidden sliding door on the wall in front of them opens and a group of people reveal themselves; four samurai armed with laser rifles and a ninja standing between them.

"I guess we got what we came for." Scott commented as they all raise their hands.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Inside the BioDome Zoo, the Timeliner emerges from a groundbridge a large height above the exhibits and swoops down to the surface, dropping off Tsukasa, Momotaros, and Ice Bear in front of the snow bear exhibit before entering another groundbridge and disappearing. "[Turtle, Bear, Brat! Where are you?!]" Momotaros yelled as he cupped his mouth. From a corner, a group of police officers spot Momotaros and Tsukasa after Ice Bear climbed into the enclosure and pretended to sleep. "Hands in the air!" one officer yelled as he pointed a gun at them. "[Harry, I need help!]" Momotaros whispered into his comm.

The officers approach the two as Momotaros waits for a response. One of the officers cautiously cuffs Momotaros, shaking in fear. They are escorted outside to a paddy wagon with the other three Imagin. "[Sorry, Momotaros. They got away.]" Ryutaros apologized. "[Hey, don't drop my honorific!]" Momotaros yelled angrily.

"[C-c-cut it out!]" One officer said nervously as he and two others try to push Momotaros into the vehicle. They close the doors and drive away as Harry watches from inside a bush along the outside entrance path. "Idiots. All of them. Even the girl." Harry whispered in contempt. "You can say that again." Natsume said, sitting next to Harry, also looking at the situation. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Tsukasa's… partner." Natsume replied. "I was told about you. I knew your female counterpart. We both need to work together to rescue them. Where's your place?" Harry asked. Later at Hikari Studio, Natsume and Harry, disguised as Tsukasa, enter the studio and are greeted by Emiko. "Welcome home! Where are the groceries?" Emiko asked. Harry then changes back into his default form to Emiko's disappointment.

"Another shapeshifter? What happened to Tsukasa?" Emiko wondered. "[I just shapeshifted into a robot and that's your reaction?]" harry said in confusion. "[Anyway, my name is Harry, and your photographer has been arrested for trespassing and we need to get her out. We'll have to wait until tomorrow for the plan to work. Let's go into the studio to commence planning!]" Harry explained. Meanwhile at the Winterhold Police Station, the Imagins are escorted by scared Nord officers to a cell across Tsukasa's. "[I'm not with them!]" Momotaros yelled at officers who escort him slowly into the cell.

One hurriedly locks the cell and runs away with the other officers. "[Can't you walk through the cells and possess someone? Or get Kinko to push the bars apart.]" Tsukasa suggested. "[We're technically cops! We can't do that!]" Momotaros answered as he grasped the bars. "[Since when?]" Tsukasa said in disbelief. "Since our movie, Kamen Rider Den-O and Kiva the Movie: Climax Deka! It's pretty good, if I say so myself. I'll show you when we're released." Momotaros boasted.

"[I might take you up on that offer. Anyway, I'm sure that we'll be out by tomorrow. Your robot friend didn't get arrested and so did my boyfriend, unfortunately. Good night.]" Tsukasa said as she lied on a bed.

* * *

The next day, the school day at Hammar High ends and Sakura was walking to the gate of the school when Harry drove next to her in his green Jeep along with Bjorn next to him and Azarath at the back. "Hey, since your bike got trashed, wanna hop in? I can drive you back to your place." Harry offered. "Thanks guys!" Sakura thanked. She climbed into the backseat and sat next to Azarath in the middle before Harry drives off. "So… I head your kind live for a really long time. How old are you really?" Sakura asked as she looked up to Azarath.

"I'm seventeen years old. Elf years and regular years. Everyone in this car is the same age." Azarath answered. "Speaking of that, you're really short for seventeen." Harry teased. "Oi, don't say that! I'm trying to get used to the fact that everyone in school is taller than me. Back in Shin Akavir at my old school everyone was around the same height, except for Seiko Murakami, one of the honour students. She was at least as tall as you guys." Sakura added. "So you live in Ash Acres? It's a pretty great place to live in. What do your parents work as?" Bjorn asked. "My mom is the ambassador for Subarashii Corporation; a toy company. They make a lot of toy series like Hyper Spin. I can show you guys some of my best Hyper Spinners at my place when we get there. My dad also works for Subarashii Corporation as an official Hyper Spin referee. He once gave me a prototype Hyper Spinner called H.S.-Seven-Seven-Seven Sai. He's not in Tamriel, he's busy with work back in Akavir." Sakura explained.

"So… What is Hyper Spin exactly?" Azarath asked. "I'll show you when I get home!" Sakura answered excitedly. They drive up to Sakura's house and park the car in the driveway. Sakura runs to the door as the boys exit the Jeep. She rings the doorbell and Cal's mother Karen opens the door.

"Sakura, you're home! Your mother is at work so she asked me to take care of your brother. He's asleep right now so keep it down." Karen instructed. "Hmm? Who are these three fellas behind you?" Karen wondered. "Everyone, this is Karen Horatio, a friend of my mom who she met when we arrived here. Mrs. Horatio, these are my friends at school. They offered to drive me here." Sakura introduced. "It's lovely to see you made new friends. Come in, come in. And please, take off your shoes inside." Karen welcomed. "This way to my room!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she ran upstairs.

They walk upstairs and see Sakura shaking giddily outside a door at the end of a hallway. "We're going into a girl's room. Jenny won't even let me in her house." Harry whispered to Azarath. "Jenny's dad won't let you into her house." Azarath corrected. "Welcome to my room!" Sakura said as she swung open the door.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

The next day at the Winterhold Police Station, interrogation with Momotaros was in progress. He sat in a small room handcuffed to a metal table in the centre. The door opens and a young brunette Nord woman wearing a police uniform with a name plate saying "Ice-Breaker" enters. "So, what realm are you from?" she asked as he sat down on a chair across Momotaros. "[I want my lawyer!]" Momotaros yelled.

"Where's the interpreter? He was supposed to be here. In this room. Next to me. I know you're watching me right now." Detective Ice-Breaker said intimidatingly. An Akaviri man slinked into the room nervously. He had scruffy light green hair, wore a pair of metal rectangle-lens glasses, and a suit-and-tie. "Here I am, Detective" he said. "What did he say just now?" Detective Ice-Breaker asked.

"H-he asked for a lawyer." he translated. "State your name, please." the woman requested. "I am Momotaros!" Momotaros answered. "Mister Momotaros, a lawyer is not needed at the moment." Detective Ice-Breaker replied. "[Sorry, no lawyer.]" the interpreter relayed.

"What he were you doing at the BioDome Zoo?" the woman asked Momotaros. "W[hat were your intentions to trespass at the BioDome Zoo?]" the interpreter asked. Momotaros then sighs for a few seconds. "[My team and I were sent to protect it. We came through the loading entrance and scattered. Don't you have footage from the camera?]" Momotaros explained. "Yes. But we didn't see you in the footage of the exhibits, just armed men in hi-tech armour." Detective Ice-Breaker answered.

"[That was us. We transformed.]" Momotaros explained. "Those men were him and his friends." the interpreter translated. "At twenty three-hundred hours, armed assailants cut open the front gates of the zoo their assumed leader was fighting one of the men in armour with red eyes. Was that you?" Detective Ice-Breaker asked.

"[Yeah that's me. Am I good or what?]" Momotaros boasted. "That was him and he asked if he was good." the interpreter translated. "As a Nord, I guess you did perform some good swordsmanship." Detective Ice-Breaker answered. The interpreter then nods his head at Momotaros. "Yosh…" Momotaros said under his breath.

"He liked the compliment." the interpreter said to Detective Ice-Breaker. "Do you know what the second party was after?" Detective Ice-Breaker asked. "[What did the second party want at the zoo?]" the interpreter asked. "[I was told that they wanted the blood of the animals, but I ain't telling why.]" Momotaros answered as he put his face closer to the detective.

"They wanted the blood, but he isn't going to tell us why." the interpreter translated. "What about the girl?" Detective Detective Ice-Breaker asked. "[What significance did the girl have to you?]" the interpreter asked. "[She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She saw a hole in the gate and went inside. You humans always poke your noses where they shouldn't.]" Momotaros explained.

"He said the girl saw the hole the second group made, and entered the zoo." the interpreter translated.

* * *

Sakura welcomed Azarath, Bjorn and Harry into her room. "I expected it to be a little pinker." Harry commented. "Ah! This is my Hyper Arena where I play my Hyper Spinners." Sakura said excitedly a she pointed to a table in the centre of her room. She picked up a small device from the table next to the miniature arena; it composed of a black grip with a mechanism at the end, stylized with blue circuitry patterns, and a plastic ripcord with jagged teeth along its length through the middle of the mechanism. She picks up a metal spinning top with a gold plastic ring in the inside and a symbol resembling a smiling unicorn in the centre.

She places the top under the mechanism and sets the ripcord in place. "Close the door and stand back." Sakura warned in a more serious tone. Harry closes the door behind him and they step away from Sakura towards her wardrobe. "Accella!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the ripcord and launched the top at the arena. As it lands it glows yellow and creates sparks and leaves a trail of smoke as it spins around the inverted dome.

"Woah! Are Akaviri toys supposed to do that?" Bjorn wondered in surprise. "Pretty much. Hyper Spin uses enchanted tops called Hyper Spinners to make the game more exciting. Don't worry, it's completely safe." Sakura assured. She reaches for the still-spinning top and grasps it in her hands, still smoking. "What are the other toys in Akavir like?" Azarath asked. "Well, there is a card game called Karuta Syffim or Card Warriors in Tamriellic. The cards summon small creatures in an arena and take out the other player in things called Showdowns. Professional tournaments allow the creatures to grow life-size! I actually managed to fight a glitched deck of fifty-two creatures with the superhero Syffim Rider Rote!" Sakura explained excitedly.

"I've heard of a Syffim Rider on the news. Do you know that one?" Bjorn asked. "I recognized him from a history textbook in school. About forty years ago, he defeated a mage that threatened all life on Akavir, but of course was stopped. His name is Fang." Sakura explained. She takes her phone from her backpack and shows them a picture of a warrior in brown-coloured armour resembling snake scales and a helmet resembling a cobra's mouth. "What about the one you fought with?" Harry asked. She then shows them a picture of another warrior with blue-coloured armour with a large metal disc spanning the diameter of their shoulders around his shoulders, and a blue helmet, decorated with upwards-pointing triangular goggles and a silver faceplate under a white bandanna and spiked red hair sculpted onto the helmet.

"He kinda looks like one of your tops." Bjorn commented. "I know! He was part of a Syffim Rider group assembled by Subarashii Corp to hunt down Toyzers; creatures born from the imaginations of people. The first ones that appeared were based on Hyper Spinners." Sakura explained.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

In the Winterhold Police Station, Momotaros was being interrogated by a detective and an Akaviri interpreter. "She went on and on about how you four were going to kill her." Detective Ice-Breaker said. "[She said you and your acquaintances were going to kill the girl.]" the interpreter translated. "[That's a lie! She's a filthy liar and I would never do that to anyone! Hurt severely and cripple them, sure. But I would never kill an innocent!]" Momotaros yelled as he stood up. "Let's bring in the blue one." Detective Ice-Breaker said to an Orc officer behind the viewing glass.

"[Whatever happens, don't fall for the turtle's charms!]" Momotaros warned the detective. An Orc officer enters the room for the interpreter to back away slowly. He removes Momotaros from the table and escorts him out as another Nord officer brings Urataros inside. "[Don't try anything funny, turtle.]" Momotaros growled at Urataros. "Good afternoon, miss detective" Urataros flirted as the Nord officer escorted him into the room.

"[What did he mean by charms?]" the interpreter wondered worriedly. Urataros is sat down on the adjacent seat and leans forward. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Detective Ice-Breaker asked in unease. "Oh, I was just admiring your hair. It flows like that of a princess." Urataros complimented in a soft seductive tone. "Don't listen to him, detective!" the interpreter warned.

"Urog, get the interpreter out of here!" Detective Ice-Breaker commanded. The Orc officer escorts the interpreter outside as Urataros looks at him. "Where were we then?" Urataros said. "Umm… w-why were you at the zoo?" Detective Ice-Breaker asked, looking flustered. "Why don't we go out for a bit and I might tell you." Urataros suggested.

Later outside the interrogation room, the interpreter is walking along a corridor when he passes by a janitor's closet and is pulled inside. Harry knocks him out with Urataros' spray and then disguises himself as an elderly Akaviri man wearing a black fedora and a suit-and-tie. He walks away as another groundbridge is opened and Zero walks through it and into the closet. He walks to the interrogation room where a male Imperial detective is interrogating Urataros. "I am sorry. I don't know anything about a camel." Urataros said.

"That should be it. Thank you for your cooperation." the detective said sternly. Harry walks in the room to the detective's confusion. "Who're you?" the detective asked. "My name is Suzuki Hayabusa. I am the one who conjured these four. I was looking for help with errands that I could not accomplish, due to my age, so I called upon these four Daedra to help me. Unfortunately they somehow arrived at the zoo and not in my residence. I should take full responsibility for them." Harry explained in a low-toned voice. "I do not recognize these types of Daedra." the detective said.

"I moulded them into the shape of popular characters from a superhero show that my grandson used to watch." Harry lied as Urataros winked at him.

* * *

In Sakura's room, she was rummaging through her drawers, looking for information of the Troopers from Akavir which she wanted to discuss with her Trooper teammates; Azarath, Bjorn, and Harry. The three were sat around a small table in her room which formerly had a small toy arena on top. As Sakura still searched, Azarath was talking on his phone. "…Yeah, I'll be home in a few hours. Alright, see ya Dad." he talked on the phone before hanging up. "Aha! Found it!" Sakura said as she pulled a binder from her drawers.

She put the book on the table and opened it up, revealing photos of Akaviri Troopers, some of them Sakura is smiling with them. She flicks the book's pages backwards until she finds pages filled with Troopers that look exactly like the Magna Troopers that was labelled in Akaviri characters. "Shugosha Sentai Akadenper; Guardian Squadron Dragon Power Troopers. I knew we looked familiar!" Sakura commented. "They look exactly like us." Bjorn commented. "They were the most recent Shugosha Sentai, operated almost five years ago. They were formed by the Akaviri Dragonguard to once again fight forces from Owari, from Oblivion." she explained.

"So, are we just reusing their stuff since the ninja guy said they were allied with the Dragonguard?" Azarath wondered. "Not quite." Sakura replied. She turned to a page of photographs filled with giant robots attacking giant monsters. She points to a photo of a red robot with a head much like the Humongculus and two differently-coloured arms, a blue right railgun and a left black triangular spiked shield. "Their mecha, Gabu Gattai Akazin, the larger AkaDenaka transforms into the main body while two smaller dragons form arms." She explained.

She then points to blurry photographs of dragons in noticeable unusual colours; blue, black, green, and pink. "The other mechas have tail ends that are different; AoDenaka has a two-pronged tail, KuroDenaka has a large triangular tail, MidoDenaka has a very thin blade-like tail, and MomoDenaka has a crystal-tipped tail." she added. "Why are you so interested in the Troopers? How did you even get to take pictures with them?" Harry wondered. "When I was a little girl I was saved by the Pink of the Keisatsu Sentai Tokuper, TokuPink. Since then, I always wanted to be the Pink Trooper of a team. I trained in martial arts, magic, and I even joined a club in middle school that documented Troopers and Riders." Sakura explained. "If you want to be Pink, be my guest." Harry said as he handed Sakura his Mask.

"Thank you, Harry!" Sakura said with a smile. She stands up and puts on the mask, and changes into a Pink Trooper with a skirt, only to revert to Green. "Eh? What's going on?" she said in confusion. "The A.I. must be adapting to you. Maybe if you train in magic enough, you can become Pink!" Bjorn hypothesized. "I know just the guy to train her... It's me. I'll train you." Harry offered.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

In the Winterhold Police Station, Harry is disguised as an old man claiming to have conjured the Imagin. "You see, my grandson loved the show and I watched it with him whenever I had the chance, as I have enjoyed his company. Having them take this shape must have, as you Tamriel people say 'been at the back of my head'." he answered. "Dispel these four and we'll probably forget about all this." the detective suggested. As Harry waves his hand at Urataros he is engulfed in a groundbridge and disappears. "I'll lead you to the holding cell where we're keeping the others." the detective said as he stood up.

He is lead to the holding cells where the other three Imagins and Tsukasa are held. "Owner!" Momotaros called out in relief. "[We'll talk about this later!]" Harry scolded as he waved his hand. The three Imagin are engulfed in three groundbridges and arrive inside the Timeliner. "[What happened?]" Momotaros wondered in confusion.

Zero then groundbridges behind them from the back of the car carrying the interpreter over his shoulder. He then sat him on one of the seats and adjusts him so that he leans on the window. "Stay here for now. I have other matters to attend to." Zero said before re-entering the groundbridge. Just then from the back of the car, an Akaviri man wearing a red jacket and a Redguard with curly hair and a black leather jacket emerge from the curtains. "Umm… who are you?" the Redguard asked.

"I am Urataros, an integral member of the DenLiner crew. You are?" Urataros asked. "I heard Zero talk to you, so I think I can trust you. I'm Scott. Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red of the Ranger Operators." Scott said as he held his hand out for a handshake. Urataros walks over to him, but is pushed away by Momotaros who excitedly shakes his hand. "[I am Momotaros, the fearless leader of this motley crew!]" Momotaros introduced himself excitedly. "Hi everyone, I'm Lucky! Shishi Red of Uchu Sentai Kyurangers!" the Akaviri introduced himself as he put a right-handed thumb up over his left shoulder.

"Are you also with The Voyagers?" Urataros asked. "Yeah, we were called because of our experience with travelling between universes and being Rangers. What about you?" Scott asked. "[Have you ever heard of Kamen Riders? Well we're heroes a hundred times better than Rangers!]" Momotaros boasted. "What? Sorry, I don't speak Japanese." Scott said. "We are what some people call Kamen Riders. Lucky must have some experience with Kamen Riders, right?" Urataros explained.

Just then, the car's doors open and an android with a metal suitcase and a devilish smirk walks in. "Jerry…" Momotaros said in disdain under his breath. "Package from headquarters." the android said as he put the suitcase on a table. They all gather around the suitcase as the android opens the suitcase, revealing two futuristic red flip phones Scott previously wielded and two instances of Tsukasa's transformation belt.

* * *

Hours prior after The Voyager's meeting with Toshiro, they were teleported into a room and trapped by the Blades. The ninja leading the four armed samurai approached the four. "Who are you?" the ninja asked Zero in a processed deep voice. "My serial number is Zero-Two-Six, but my personal designation is Zero." Zero introduced himself. He then morphs back to his mannequin-like android form, slightly surprising the ninja and the samurai.

"Are you two robots, too?" the ninja asked Scott and Lucky. "Last time I checked I was a hundred percent human." Scott replied. "Same." Lucky replied. "Are you affiliated or have heard of the Chronographes?" Zero asked in his normal robotic voice. "Yes, how do you know about them?" the ninja asked.

"We are The Voyagers. One of our agents made contact with them to tell us of our arrival." Zero answered. The ninja gestures to the samurai to lower their weapons. "Follow me." the ninja instructed. They lower their hands and follow the ninja out of the room as they are escorted by the samurais. They follow him to the hangar control room where Scott and Lucky see through the glass that the Dovah Flyers being repaired by technicians and machines.

"Those must be their Zords!" Scott observed. "What?" the ninja said. "Oh, in my universe we call our giant machines Zords." Scott explained to the ninja as he turned to him. "Back to the matter at hand… We, The Voyagers, would like the assistance of the Blades to help with research of this universe and in investigating a cosmic crime." Zero announced. "What are your immediate actions if we agree?" the ninja asked.

"We would set up a base within or nearby the property of our ally, the Blades. We will then consult further with their leaders." Zero explained. The doors open to reveal the Grandmaster walking into the room. "Are you this Voyagers agent I was told about?" the Grandmaster asked Zero. "My serial number is Zero-Two-Six, but my personal designation is Zero." Zero introduced himself. "It is nice to meet you. What is your name?" he asked as he held out his right hand.

The Grandmaster removes her helmet to reveal a middle-aged Breton woman with strawberry-blonde hair in a bun. "Blades Grandmaster Daphne Kellen, a pleasure to meet you, Zero." Daphne said as she shook Zero's hand as she carried her helmet under her arm. "You may set up your operations in our spare hangar is our information from the Chronographers about a convoy of mobile bases is correct." Daphne approved. "Thank you, Grandmaster Kellen." Zero thanked. He projects a hologram screen from his eyes of another android.

He raises a thumb up and the android on the other end responds with another before the hologram dissipates. In a dark hanger, the lights suddenly come to life as a giant groundbridge is activated on a far wall. From it, white semi-trucks, robots, and armoured personnel carriers emerge, all bearing the logo of The Voyagers.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

It has been a few weeks after both Syffim Rider Fang's encounter with the Blood Atronachs and the Taros' meeting with the mysterious Syffim Rider at the BioDome Zoo. In his base Cobra form, he was fighting a massive blue netch-based Blood Atronach with a large domed head and tentacles for arms at a park. He was about to be crushed by the monster's gigantic tentacle before it stopped suddenly. Fang looks behind the monster and sees that its abdomen has been pierced by a small, perfectly sculpted metal pyramid. The Blood Atronach turns around and sees Shin wearing thick winter clothing and holding a black cannon over his shoulder.

"[Here, catch!]" Shin yelled to Fang and he held a vial in his hand. He throws it past the monster and is caught by Fang. He looks at it and reads the label: "Reef Viper". "[Thanks!]" Fang responded. He swaps out his cobra venom vial and places the reef viper venom vial inside.

" **Reef Viper!** " the Fang Fuge announced. The venom engulfs his body and changes it to a form similar to Cobra Form, but his helmet has wings instead of a hood and is dark blue overall. Wings sprout from his back and he immediately flies into the air as he kicks up dust. He gains altitude above the Blood Atronach and spins his Fang Fuge. " **Centri-Finish!** " the Fang Fuge announced. His legs morph back to a snake tail and flies towards the Blood Atronach, burning up like a meteor upon atmospheric entry.

"Keel Split!" Fang yelled before boring a hole in the Blood Atronach. He lands safely on the ground and looks away as the Blood Atronach explodes. Fang transforms back into Shidak-Charn as Shin approaches him. He picks up the black pyramid that once pierced the side of the monster. "[I see you started to fix the Forge Fuge.]" Shidak-Charn observed as he looked at the projectile.

"[Partially, I only managed to materialise the arm. This was my first test.]" Shin replied as he carried the cannon over his shoulder. They look over at the shrunken Blood Atronach as it melted, revealing a Tang Mo man underneath. "[It's Gress…]" Shin observed in surprise. As they carried the Tang Mo on Shidak-Charn's shoulders, the mysterious Syffim Rider Haemo watches from the shadows of the trees. From behind, a figure drops down from the treetops.

Haemo turns around and sees a similar-looking black Syffim Rider, only that his helmet resembles a screaming monkey, the fangs acting as visors and his Fuge also resembles a monkey. "[That's enough fun for today. Let's go home.]" the Syffim Rider commanded. "[What's our status?]" Haemo asked. "[We already have operatives in the land of High Rock. Transport was successful.]" the other Syffim Rider informed. "[Excellent, Gozaru. Keep working on our little project. We only need three more.]" Haemo said.

Unknown to them, Momotaros was overhearing their talk as he hid beneath a bed of snow. "['Three more' what?" he wondered as he whispered.

* * *

In Morrowind, with the help of their Humongculus, the Magna Trooper defeated a giant Iron Atronach that appeared to have a cage-like torso. "Looks like I'm the one getting slammed!" were the last words of the atronach before exploding. Inside the Humongculus, Azarath, Sakura, Jessica, and Elric celebrated inside the cockpit. In the skies, Bjorn and Harry circled above the city, overhearing the battle. "I swear these last words are getting cheesier by the week." Harry commented.

They are all teleported back inside the Blades hangar where engineers stood by waiting for the Rangers. They exited from their vehicles and meet up on the floor of the hangar. Sakura takes off his helmet to talk to his friends face-to-face. "Thanks, for saving me and my brother. I thought for sure my cover would be blown in front of him." Sakura thanked her friends. "No problem, Sakura." Azarath replied with a smile.

Shugosha Red approaches the group. "Well done, Rangers." he complimented them. "Sakura, you not only managed to save that boy, but also helped console him in that dire situation. A Ranger's duty is not only to save lives, but also to comfort the hearts of the lives they save and inspire them to be better people." Shugosha Red said to Sakura. He places his hand on her shoulder and she squeals in joy and then froze. "Oh, not again." Jessica said in annoyance.

"This is, like, the fourth time this happened." Bjorn added. "Is she going to be alright?" Shugosha Red wondered. "Yeah, we just splash water on her face." Harry replied. He points his palm at Sakura's grinning face and casts a spell that shoots a stream of water on her. She shakes off the water and gets angry. "You're welcome." Harry teased.

Sakura tackles him and wrestles him, despite her size. From the catwalks surrounding the Dragon Flyers above, a Voyager android watches the fight as another android inspects the inner mechanisms of the vehicle. "Have you ever seen a E.C.E. loli do a Mexican surfboard a modded hydromancer wearing pink spandex." the entertained android said to the other. "Shut up, Jerry." the other android responded. "Ooh! There goes his tendons." Jerry observed.

Later that day, Sakura and Harry were in the training room within the Blades facility with the intent of training each other to swap their roles in the team. "Since you trained me first last time, I get to train you first. Get ready for a beating!" Sakura said to Harry. She then playfully jabs Harry's shoulder. "Hey, let me get ready first!" Harry whined. The door opens and Shugosha Red enters.

"Shugosha Red, what are you going here?" Sakura asked. "I heard about your desire to change colours by training yourself in another role. I wanted to oversee it." Shugosha Red explained. "Wow, Shugosha Red is going to personally train us!" Sakura said excitedly. Under the helmet, Toshiro thought, "[Megumin is going to kill me if I don't train her properly.]" on repeat.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

In the weeks following the defeat of the Netch Blood Atronach, Fang was fighting a blue octopus-based Blood Atronach in a grassy park. His current form was coloured black, bore an ingot on his left pauldron, and his helmet bore a crown-like structure resembling a sycee. "Ingrid, lisssten to my voiccce! You have to fight it! We can't let Shin-Ka win!" Fang yelled to the atronach. He punches it backwards and immediately starts glowing red. "Argh!" he screamed.

The atronach swipes him aside with its tentacle arm and he reverts back to his Tsaesci form as he rolled on the ground. The monkey-based Syffim Rider Gozaru approaches him as a red-hot metal cylinder rolls out of his Fang Fuge. "[It's over, zookeeper. Give me the _Melt Crucible_.]" Gozaru demanded threateningly as he grabbed Shidak-Charn by his winter coat's collar. Shin suddenly materialises from the edge of the park where the forest ends and runs towards him. "[Throw me the _Crucible_!]" he yelled. He was holding a smartphone displaying a loading bar on it accompanied by Akaviri characters, connected to a belt resembling a right side profile of a dragon's head by a cable.

As the cylinder cools down, Shidak-Charn kicks it with his tail towards Shin and he catches it in his hands. "[Get him!]" Gozaru commanded the atronach, pointing to Shin. Shin pockets his phone and casts a fireball at the atronach from both hands. The atronach shakes the fire off and throws a punch at Shin, but he blocks it with a shield formed from molten metal flowing from the cylinder in Shin's right hand as it glows red. He pushes the atronach away and dispels the molten shield as steams puffs from his knuckles.

"[Not bad…]" Gozaru commented in admiration. He conjures a duplicate of Fang's weapon in gun form and aims it at Shin. "[But I'll be taking that Crucible.]" he continued. Shidak-Charn kicks the gun away, but Gozaru pulls the Fang Fuge from his waist forcibly and punches him in the face with it. "[I've had enough of this!]" Gozaru exclaimed in frustration. "Charn!" Shin called out.

His smartphone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out. He sees the word "COMPLETE" and disconnects the phone from the belt. " **Forge!** " a robotic voice emanated from the belt as its eyes glowed orange. Shin opens the lower jaw and inserts the cylinder before closing it. " **Ebony!** " the belt announced. Shin tilts the head downwards for large quantities of molten metal to flow from the mouth of the head and cools down into a large slab of metal covering his feet.

"Henshin!" he yelled as he clapped his hands above his head. The slab breaks in two and rises upwards, crushing Shin in between before crumbling away, revealing bulky black heavy armour and a helmet resembling top-view of a dragon's head with glowing orange eyes. "[Just what you would expect from a genius like him.]" Shidak-Charn said in amazement. "[Let's finish this.]" Shin said with confidence.

* * *

In a plane of Oblivion named "The Quarry", named so because it consists on only a large quarry, the Magna Troopers were battling a woman clad in light armour styled with black feather patterns, and a hooded mask resembling a crow's beak. They gained the upper hand when Red Trooper performed a flying punch on her, conjuring a spectral image of an enlarged Dragonhead Boxer. "Dragonhead Smash!" Red Trooper yelled. The spectral dragon head struck her and caused an explosion around her that propelled her backwards. "Give us back the Dragon Soul Gem, Nightingale!" Red Trooper demanded.

Nearby, Drake was watching the fight on a hill in his dragonplate armour. "As long as I have this, the Gold Dovah Flyer is mine!" Nightingale said furiously. She opens her palm, revealing a gold-tinted soul gem in the shape of a cylinder. A paper plane accelerates towards her and hits her in the head. "What was that?!" she wondered.

She picks up the paper plane and opens it, revealing the words "LET GRAMPS GO" scrawled into it. As she raised her head from the paper, Drake slashes her mask with his sword and grabs the soul gem from her. He throws it towards Red Trooper and he catches it. "Thanks!" Red Trooper thanked Drake. He crushes the gem and releases the soul within.

It forms its spectral form into a ghost of a Nord man wearing ancient iron armour. "That was a tight fit. Thank you for freeing me, lad." the ghost addressed the Red Trooper in a heavy Nordic accent. Drake looks at the ghost in awe. "Drake, hand me my mask." the ghost said to Drake. The young Nord approaches the ghost and gives him a mask superficially resembling a Dwarven helmet with a black faceplate like the Troopers'.

The ghost places the mask on its face and strips of gold emerge from it and envelop him in a suit like the Troopers'. The suit retains the same teeth pattern on the chest, but is coloured gold and his left pauldron resembles those found on Dwarven armour. His mask morphs into the shape of a Dwarven helmet with the Trooper's black faceplate. "I've had an itch for thousands of years. The only way to scratch it is with a fight!" the ghost announced as he pointed to Nightingale. "Y-you're Drachen Steel-Heart, Last Dragonborn of the Fourth Era?" Bjorn inquired.

"Fun fact: Drachen Steel-Heart is just a fake name I gave Hadvar when I was captured. I forgot my real name, but you can call me Dragon Charge Gold Ranger!" the ghost answered. Nightingale conjures a giant crystal formation that produces Knights of Discord. "I'll be back! For now, enjoy my farewell gift to you!" Nightingale yelled to the Troopers. She teleports away as the Knights charge towards the Troopers. "Troopers, get my descendant away from here. I can handle this on my own." Gold Trooper instructed the Troopers.

He then conjures a large arm-mounted Dwemer-style crossbow on his right arm.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

"Syffim Rider Forge…" Gozaru muttered. The atronach runs towards Forge as his right hand heats up with a red glow. He backhands the atronach with his fists, sending it flying backwards. He tilts the dragon head on his belt up before returning it back to its previous position. " **Sentry-Finish!** " the belt announced as Forge takes a fighting stance.

The metal plating on his back melts and transforms into rocket engines that propel him towards the atronach as he prepares a kicking stance. The atronach shields its face from the attack, but is ultimately deafeated by his kick. He lands past the atronach as it collapses to explode violently. "[One hit! He defeated it in one hit!]" Gozaru realized in horror. Forge raises his right hand and it starts melting into molten metal before moulding its shape into large shears.

" **Cutter!** " Forge's belt announced. "[Get away from me!]" Gozaru yelled before he runs in the opposite direction. Forge's left hand melts and moulds into a two-fingered claw " **Clamp!** " and launches it towards Gozaru as a chain trails form it. He reels the claw in, releases Gozaru, and lets momentum be his ally as he slashes in an "X" movement on his chest. Gozaru tumbles on the grass and turns to Forge slowly.

"[We will… meet again, my lord…]" Gozaru muttered to Forge. Haemo teleports near Gozaru, slings him over his shoulder, and jumps, teleporting both away. Forge tilts the dragon head of his belt upwards and removes the red-hot Melt Crucible, reverting back to Shin. "[Did you enjoy the show?]" Shin asked Shidak-Charn. They face each other before turning to Ingrid's unconscious body.

They walk to her and Shidak-Charn picks her up. "Ingrid, are you okay?]" Shidak-Charn said to her. Her eyes flutter open and look at Shidak-Charn's face. Her eyes darted open and she punches Shidak-Charn in the face, dropping her from his arms. "Ow, what was that for?!" he said in frustration as he held onto his nose.

"By Talos, I'm so sorry! I get surprised when I see someone's face first thing when I wake up!" Ingrid apologized. "Ugh, let'sss jussst return home." Shidak-Charn said in annoyance. The three grab onto each other and jump simultaneously, disappearing from view. They arrive inside Ingrid's garage where a snowmobile is kept. "Next time, don't spy on the enemy without us." Shin said to Ingrid.

"In my defence, it was Shidak's idea." Ingrid excused. "Eh?" Shin said in surprise as he turned to Shin. "Well, I told her to wait for me, but…" Shin explained sheepishly. "She went into the den anyway." Shin finished the sentence with an unimpressed look. "Look on the bright ssside, if Ingrid hadn't been assssimilated by the Blood Atronach you wouldn't have tesssted the Forge Fuge!" Shidak-Charn said nervously.

Shin then steps on Shidak-Charn's tail, causing him great pain. "Tatatatata! What wasss that for?!" Shidak-Charn yelled. "For being an idiot." Shin answered. He presses a button on the wall and opens the garage door to exit.

* * *

The Troopers escort Drake to the top of a hill and watch the Gold Trooper fight the Daedric forces. Knights of Discord surround the Gold Trooper but he points his arm crossbow at them and fires barrages of bolts that blow them away as more Knights charge forth. "Is that all you got?! I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" he jeered at the soldiers' attacks as he pushes them back. "He's good!" Pink Trooper commented. "That's the Last Dragonborn for you." Blue Trooper added.

Joining the fight was a bulkier Knight of Discord armed with a crystalline staff. "You look like a tough one!" Gold Trooper commented. The limbs on his crossbow invert and fold into a blade with an empty middle. He inserts a black soul gem into the blade and it starts glowing with a blue aura. "I hope this works!" Gold Trooper said as he winds back his blade.

The Knight points their staff at Gold Trooper and casts surges of lightning. At the same time, Gold Ranger swings his sword and casts an arc of purple energy that blasts through the lightning and destroys the Knight upon impact. From the sky, a laser is fired where the Knight once stood, resurrecting enlarging it to the size of a building. The Troopers and Drake approach the Gold Ranger. "We need to summon the Humongculus!" Red Trooper informed Gold Trooper.

"Don't worry, I have my own. You can thank Brhuce Hammar for this." Gold Trooper said as he turned to Azarath. He prepares a conjuration spell in his hands and conjures a massive Dovah Flyer as large as the Humongculus. He shouts "Mul Qah Diiv!" and flies towards the Dovah Flyer. He enters the cockpit and pilots the vehicle. He presses a holographic button on his cockpit H.U.D. of a robot's silhouette.

The Flyer slams its wing into the Knight as it landed. It stands upwards and extends its legs to make itself taller and retracts its head until it forms a chest piece. A head resembling that of a Dwarven centurion's emerges from the dragon head and its eyes glow blue. " **Yuvonculus Ready!** " a robotic voice announced from the robot. Within, the cockpit shifts itself into a layout similar to the regular Humonculus cockpit but with only one pedestal.

Gold Trooper's Dragon Aspect armour changes so that his gauntlets have wing-like blades and his chestpiece resembles a dragon's head. "Come at me!" he yelled. The Knight thrusts their staff and casts lighting strikes for the Yuvonculus to leap towards them. It swings its wings at the Knight and slashes it across the chest. The Yuvonculus lands behind the Knight and eyes start to glow from the dragon head in its chest.

Inside the cockpit gold lights flare, indicating that the machine is primed for a shout. " **Fus Ro Dah!** " Gold Trooper shouted. The dragon head fires a blast of pure force that disintegrates the Knight into ash. The Yuvonculus turns around and the ash hill explodes.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks after Shin's completion of the Forge Fuge, the two Syffim Riders fought Haemo in an ancient abandoned cistern underneath Riften. Fang's current form was green, bore a headdress resembling snake-like hair, and his left pauldron resembled a screaming woman's head rather than a snake, and was equipped with a staff ending in a green snake at the top with glowing yellow eyes. Forge was equipped with his usual Ebony-based armour and was armed with an arm-mounted sword. Haemo was able to overpower Fang and knock him down. "[Did you really think that was going to work? I know what you can do, so I planned ahead every move!]" Haemo taunted.

"[Really? Then you must know how this one works.]" Fang replied. He produced a vial marked "Hoop" and replaces the current vial in the Fang Fuge with it. " **Hoop Snake!** " the Fang Fuge announced. He spins the Fang Fuge to let the new venom flow. It engulfs his body and transforms him into a sandy yellow form similar to a hoodless Cobra Form, but a quarter-ring-shaped structure was constructed on the back of his helmet like a mohawk.

"[Wait, I haven't researched that form yet!]" Forge realized. Fang's legs transform into a snake tail and it starts to curl up towards the back of its head, tethering to the ring structure. He heaves forward and starts rolling around the cistern in his hoop-like shape at high speeds, confusing Haemo. As Haemo tried to keep track of his movements, Fang slams into him, sending him flying into a pillar. Fang stops and turns to Forge.

"[Let's finish this!]" Fang commanded before he spins his Fang Fuge. Forge tilts his Forge Fuge up and down, activating the rockets on his back. " **Sentry-Finish!** " his belt announced. Fang returns to rolling around the cistern in his hoop form to gain momentum as Forge rockets towards Haemo. Fang rolls towards Haemo and straightens himself, sending his tail flying towards Haemo like an arrow. He kicks Haemo in the chest as Forge swings his blade at him as he crashes into him.

They cause an explosion that knocks Haemo backwards. Fang removes his vial and transforms back into Shidak-Charn. "[I figured that would work on you.]" he said. "[Don't think that will work again!]" Haemo yelled in frustration. He unholsters a syringe-like gun from his belt and presses the plunge, squeezing out blood into the shape of a large tiger-shaped Blood Atronach.

The atronach attacks the two, but it is swiftly defeated by Forge's sword. They then find that Haemo has disappeared. Shidak-Charn turns to the waters of the cistern and finds a small object submerged in it. He grabs it and finds that it to be a small empty snow globe. Later in the streets of Riften, the two were walking, or in Shidak-Charn's case, slithering, back to Winterhold.

"[What's wrong? We found the Tower Globe like you intended.]" Shin asked. "[I know Haemo's identity.]" Shidak-Charn confessed. Shin stops with a concerned look.

* * *

In the Blades compound, the Magna Troopers were about to enter the hangar where The Voyagers operated from. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bjorn asked Azarath uneasily. "They sound like great people. I heard from the watercooler that Garu is with them." Azarath answered. "There's a watercooler here?" Jessica repeated. "Yeah, I come here sometimes to train up, Trooper stuff according to Shugosha Red." Azarath explained.

They enter the hangar and are met by 30-something-foot white robots in maintenance, soldiers in white jumpsuits and bubble-like helmets, and a multitude of characters that seem… out of place. Lucky and Garu were speaking with several of the white soldiers and take notice of the Troopers entering the hangar. "[Oi, everyone!]" he yelled as he waved at the Troopers. He and Garu approach them. "You're the Magna Troopers, right?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Azarath asked. "The name's Lucky, but you can call me Shishi Red!" Lucky introduced himself. "Remember that giant robot that helped you out before? That was me!" Lucky reminded them. "That was you? So that means Garu…" Azarath said before he turns to the wolf humanoid. "This is Garu?" Azarath continued.

"You got that right!" Garu answered. "I've never seen an Inujin with blue fur before." Sakura commented. "As you might have heard, we're from another universe. Garu here is a Wolfman from the planet Jagjag. You might be unfamiliar with it, but he's would be classified as an alien." Lucky explained. "What about you? You're human, right?" Bjorn asked. "Well, yeah! I'm from the planet Kaien. Most humans from other universes are from a planet called Earth." Lucky explained.

"I wonder what that planet is made of." Harry joked. "So, what brings you to our hangar?" Lucky asked. "We wanted to take a look around here. We've seen your soldiers help maintain the Dovah Flyers and we wanted to see what this place is like." Azarath explained. "I'll show you around! Follow me!" Lucky gestured for them to enter. They follow Lucky and Garu inside.

They stop at a row of three 30-something-foot robots being maintained by several Voyager troops on scaffolding. Their armour appeared to be composed of semi-truck parts with windows on their chests and smokestacks on their backs, and faces that appear to be inactive screens. "These are our Luggers, designed as heavy troops and to move our mobile bases around, disguised as trucks." Lucky explained as he pointed at the robots. "They can turn into trucks?" Azarath repeated. "Yeah, just look at this!" Lucky replied.

He nods to a soldier at the top of the scaffolding and they nod back. The soldier stands straight abruptly and the screen on the Lugger's head lights up. The Lugger walks out of the scaffolding and shifts the armour plating and body into the shape of a white long-nosed semi-truck. "Woah!" "That's awesome!" the Troopers murmured amongst themselves. On the far wall of the hangar, a green portal opens in a high-tech circular arch.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

"[How did you figure it out?]" Shin asked. "[I can't tell you right now, later when we're alone.]" Shidak-Charn said worriedly. Later in Winterhold, they arrived at Shin's motel. "[You've been avoiding eye contact with me ever since Gress called. What's going on?]" Shin wondered as he unlocked his room door. Shida-Charn handed a sleeping mask to Shin.

"[What's this for?]" Shin wondered. "[Close your eye and wear it.]" Shidak-Charn instructed. Shin puts on the sleeping mask and enters his room. Shidak-Charn follows him inside and closes the door behind him. "[Why are you going out of your way to make sure I don't see you?]" Shin asked.

"[Haemo can see us through your eye. He has a psychic link with you]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[What? How is that possible?]" Shin asked. "[Haemo is your clone born from your right eye..]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[My eye?]" Shin repeated. "[Many years ago when we last fought as Fang and Haemo…]" Shidak-Charn began.

We flash back to a confrontation between Fang and Haemo on Akavir. Fang was about to kick Haemo in the face with his tail, shattering the helmet's faceplate and gouging out Haemo's right eye in the process. Fang lands in front of the prostrating Haemo in his legged form. He notices a partially-burst eyeball on his boot and kicks it away. After the eyeball landed on the floor, it begins to slowly regenerate itself.

"[That's what must have happened to that eye.]" Shidak-Charn concluded. "[I wondered how he got past the _Blood Lock_. He didn't need to because it already accepted him.]" Shin theorized. "[Why the mask? Haemo must have already seen you before.]" Shin asked. "[If he is the same person as you, he must share your expertise, such as lip reading. He can't hear through you, so he must've read lips to understand what people are saying.]" Shidak-Charn deduced. "[Why is he doing all of this, then?]" Shin wondered.

"[He's still thinking like you did when you… when you were evil.]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[He… I did everything in the name of Tosh Raka. Why is he doing all of this when he's dead?]" Shin wondered. "[Think about it. If your master died you would be in charge in his place. He's picking up where you left off when you joined the resistance.]" Shidak-Charn explained. "[This… this is too much. I need time to think about this." Shin said stressfully. Shin leaves the room and removes his sleeping mask.

He leans against the wall next to his door and removes his eyepatch, revealing an eyelid that has been stitched shut. A man approaches Shin as he felt his hollow eyelid. He was an Akaviri man wearing a long tan-coloured coat, jeans, and mismatching sneakers, the right is dark blue while the left is red. "[Are you Heng Shin?]" the man asked Shin in Akaviri. "[Who wants to know?]" Shin asked as he put his eyepatch back on. "[I'm Kiryu Sento, also known as Kamen Rider Build.]" the man introduced himself.

* * *

From the portal, a group of six Voyager androids and Tsukasa emerge. "Tadaima!" Tsukasa announced her arrival. "Who's that coming out of that portal?" Harry wondered. "That's Team Two and Kadoya Tsukasa, Destroyer of Worlds." Lucky answered. "Wait, did you say 'Destroyer of Worlds'?" Azarath repeated.

"Don't worry, she's a nice person!" Lucky assured them. "C'mon, let's go talk to her!" Lucky said as he gestured the Troopers to follow him. They approach the Voyager soldiers and Tsukasa as they walked away from the portal. "Ohayo, Tsukasa-san!" Lucky greeted Tsukasa as he waved at her. "[You're Shishi Red, right? Who are these guys? Why is one of them a child?]" Tsukasa asked.

"[Oi! I'm seventeen!]" Sakura pouted. "[These are the Rangers of this universe, _Magna Troopers_.]" Lucky replied. "What are your names?" Tsukasa asked the Troopers. "My name is Azarath Zinthos, Dragon Charge Red Trooper." Azarath introduced himself. "Bjorn Wave-Rider, Dragon Charge Blue Trooper." Bjorn introduced himself as he adjusted his glasses.

"Name's Jessica at-Faiz, Dragon Charge Black Trooper." Jessica introduced herself. "Hai, hai! Midori Trooper Yutani Sakurai-desu!" Sakura introduced herself cutely. "I'm Harry, I'm the Pink Trooper." Harry mumbled. "Can you repeat that?" Tsukasa said as she put her hand to her ear. "I'm… the Pink Trooper…" Harry repeated.

"Not the first time I've heard of a male Ranger in pink." Tsukasa commented. "So, how was your mission?" Lucky asked. Tsukasa held up two empty snow globes in her hand. "We're still missing one more." she added. "Are those snow globes? Like the ones in souvenir shops?" Azarath asked.

"No, not quite. These were designed to encapsulate large objects such as towers or mountains. These were supposed to capture the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil and the Ada-Mantia in High Rock." Tsukasa explained. "Who would do something like that?" Jessica wondered. "Why those specific towers, though?" Azarath wondered. "Legends in this world say that there are structures on Nirn called Towers that stabilize reality. If they were to all be destroyed, this universe would no longer exist. From our research, Ada-Mantia, White-Gold, Green-Sap, and Snow Throat are the only remaining Towers left in existence. We still have scouts in Valenwood searching for the Tower Globes in the Graht-Oak Cities for the Tower Globe hidden there." Tsukasa explained. "The individual or individuals in question are unknown. One of our agents is currently investigating them in Skyrim. This isn't a matter for all of you to be worried with. Just continue with your work in Morrowind." Tsukasa continued.

"Are you sure we can't help in any way? According to the Monster Timer we're free for the rest of the week." Azarath asked. "We'll give you a call if we need you. For now you can relax, do whatever you do to kill time." Tsukasa answered. "Come on! Let's continue our tour!" Lucky said to the Troopers. From the portal, an Akaviri man wearing a tan coat emerges. "There you are, Build. We have a mission for you." Tsukasa said to the man.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

"[A Kamen Rider? Like Momotaros?]" Shin wondered. "[Yes, but different. I was sent by The Voyagers to help you two.]" Sento informed him. Shin gestures for him to enter his room. "[Shin, who is this?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[This is Kiryu Sento from The Voyagers. He can help us… somehow.]" Shin answered.

"[Good evening, I am Kiryu Sento: Kamen Rider Build.]" Sento introduced himself as he put his hand out. Shidak-Charn then shakes his hand. "Shidak-Charn: Syffim Rider Fang." Shidak-Charn introduced himself. "[Shin, put on the mask.]" Shidak-Charn reminded. Shin sighs and puts on the sleeping mask once more.

"[In what way are you going to help us?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[According to reconnaissance reports, Heng Shin was developing an attachment for the Haemo Fuge called the Twin Fuge. It would allow the user to combine two liquid inputs into a single form.]" Sento explained. "[It never went past prototyping phase because it was too powerful for me. I aimed to become more powerful but then I had a change of heart. I burned the plans and destroyed all prototypes before I defected.]" Shin added. "[Let me show you something.]" Sento said before he pulled out a device from his coat. It was black with red accents and had gears and tubes running through its structure, two slots at the front, and a crank on the right side.

He puts it on his waist like a belt and a yellow strap wraps around his waist. He takes out a small blue bottle and a small red bottle from his pants pocket. "[Now, shall we begin the experiment?]" Sento said. He shakes the bottles intensely as equations fly near him from out of nowhere. "[What is happening?]" Shidak-Charn wondered.

He inserts the red bottle " **Rabbit!** " in the right slot before inserting the blue bottle " **Tank!** " in the left. " **Best Match!** " the belt announced in a metallic-sounding enthusiastic voice. He spins the crank for the bottles to glow as the belt emanates metallic clanging noises rhythmically. A machine consisting of a metal frame on the floor and glass tubes arranged in rectangular arches on opposite ends of the machine emerges from the belt and surrounds Sento as Shin and Shidak-Charn takes a peek. The tubes stretch out into half-humanoid shapes for the arch behind filling with blue liquid and the arch at the front being filled with red liquid.

"Build up!" Sento said. The two arches slide into Sento and encase him in armour with red-and-blue striped armour with large compound-patterned eyes as steam shoots out from his arms and legs. " **Hagane no moonsault-o! RabbitTank! Yay!** " the belt announced. "[That armour looks like mine…]" Shidak-Charn observed. "[This is Kamen Rider Build. I use the power of the Fullbottles and the Build Driver to transform. I can even mix and match.]" Sento explained. "[You made this?]" Shin asked. "[Yes. I can let you borrow some technology from the Build Driver to help create a Twin Fuge.]" Sento answered. "[When do we get started?]" Shidak-Charn wondered.

* * *

Lucky continues leading the tour with the Troopers to a group of Voyager androids at what appears to be a trailer that folds out to become a mobile lab. Six of the androids were dressed in lab coats as the others were wearing their standard-issue white jumpsuit and helmet. "This is our research team. They're studying this world and how it works." Lucky explained. As one of the androids observed green liquid inside a canister on a table, the glass breaks at it starts attacking the observant android by sticking to its feet. "Get this voriplasm off me before it eats someone!" the android yelled.

"[Out of the way! Momotaros is here to save the day!]" Momotaros yelled as he ran from behind the tour group with his sword. The voriplasm knocks down the android and forms spikes that stab Momotaros in the shins. "Dowah!" he yelped in pain. Sakura then rushes in to help. "Dragon might, let us fight!" she yelled as she transformed into her Trooper form and conjures her Dragonclaw.

She pulls Momotaros and the android away and starts swiping away at the slime. "[Oi! Leave some for me!]" Momotaros exclaimed as he picked up his sword and started attacking the slime with her. Eventually the slime loses viscosity and turns into a shallow green puddle. Sakura and Momotaros look up to face each other and she jumps back in surprise. "Iya! Kaijin!" she screamed.

"[Wait a minute!]" Momotaros yelled. She flails her Dragonclaw blindly and manages to scratch Momotaros in both of his beady black eyes with a vertical downwards swipe. "[My eyes!]" Momotaros cried in pain as he rolled on the floor. Sakura tries to attack him further but is stopped by a full nelson from behind by someone. She looks behind her and sees a young Akaviri man with pink hair like her, wearing a blue Hyper Spinner T-shirt under a black vest.

"[Don't worry, he's a friend.]" the man assured Sakura. She calms down and is released by the man before powering down. "Everyone, this is Nakamada Yu, a Syffim Rider from this world. He's known locally as Syffim Rider Rote." Lucky explained a she pointed to the man. "[Oi, where's my introduction?!]" Momotaros wondered as an android bandaged his eyes. "Nakamada… Yu?" Sakura repeated.

"Wait, I've heard of you. Our friend Sakura showed us pictures of you." Azarath commented. "Can you transform?" Jessica asked. He equips a white belt with a small vertical screen in the middle between two small indents on both sides of the belt resembling a pair of legs. He places an action figure of Syffim Rider Rote in the right side, secured by pegs on the figure's calves. " **Syffim Rider! Rote!** " the belt announced.

He holds up a purple card branded "SUBARASHII CO." and inserts it into the middle of the device. "Henshin!" he yelled. " **GuruGuruGuru! Hyper Spinner! Rote!** " the belt announced as the action figure explodes and reassembles onto Yu's body, transforming him into Syffim Rider Rote.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

"[First, we have to catch up with your friend outside.]" Build replied. "[What friend?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. Shin looks out the curtains and sees a figure wearing a black hooded jacket looking into the windows before running away. "[Haemo was just here!]" Shin informed them. They rush out the door and jump over the railings to catch up to Haemo.

They chase him through the empty streets for a while until Build throws a snowball at him, causing Haemo to fall down. "[Get up!]" Shidak-Charn yelled. Haemo stands up and brushes the snow off him. He pulls back his hood, revealing an identical copy of Shin, only with both eyes. "Eh?" Build said on confusion as he looked back and forth from Haemo to Shin repeatedly.

"[Eh?! Why do you look the same?!]" Build wondered as he pointed at Shin and Haemo. "[I thought your agents already discovered Haemo's identity.]" Shidak-Charn assumed. "[He was wearing a hood! I knew he was Haemo, but I didn't know he was a clone!]" Build explained. "[Oi! You wanted to talk with me… him!]" Shin and Haemo said simultaneously as they pointed at each other. "[I went through the trouble of preparing a monologue for the two of you and here you are, bringing a third person with you. Who are you, anyway?]" Haemo asked.

"[Me? I am Kiryu Sento, but you can call me Kamen Rider Build.]" Build introduced himself. "[We want answers. What do you want? What's your goal?]" Shin asked. "[I am continuing your ambition to rule over Tamriel, just as you swore to Tosh Raka.]" Haemo answered. "[What about the _Tower Globes_? What are you going to do with the _Towers_?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[That's a surprise. You'll have to find out for yourself.]" Haemo answered.

"[Creating them was very difficult, so I would appreciate it if you handed them over.]" Haemo demanded. He equips his Haemo Fuge " **Haemo Fuge!** " and takes out a vial of blood from his pocket. He inserts the vial " **Tiger!** " and spins the belt "Henshin!", causing blood to flow from the bottle and surround his body in the liquid. The blood bursts away from his body and reveals Syffim Rider Haemo. "[You'll have to fight us for it!]" Shidak-Charn answered as he held his Fang Fuge.

The two equip their respective belts " **Fang Fuge!** " " **Forge!** " and insert their transformation items " **Hoop Snake!** " " **Ebony!** " and prepare to transform. " **Henshin!** " they both yelled. Build walks backwards as their transformations began, Shidak-Charn being engulfed by venom and Shin being entombed in cooled metal slag. The second they finish their transformation sequences they attack Haemo, Forge transforming his left arm into cannon " **Gun!** " and fires cannonballs at Haemo, and Fang rolling around in his hoop form. "[Can I help?]" Build offered.

"[We can handle this!]" Fang answered. Haemo fights Forge with his syringe gun and blinds him with a blood spatter on his helmet. As Forge was distracted, Haemo somehow retrieves the Tower Globe and crushes it, emitting a blinding light.

* * *

Rote's armour was just like in the picture Sakura showed her friends; skin-tight blue armour that allowed for mobility equipped with white half-discs on his shoulders and a helmet someone with spiked red hair wearing upside down ski goggles, a white bandanna, and a mouthplate resembling a motorcycle helmet chin guard. His goggles display arrays of numbers before displaying two zeroes in place of eyes. "Wanna play? Let's play!" Rote yelled. The Troopers then clap in amazement. "[Look; walking sponsorship!]" Momotaros teased as he sat down on a crate near them.

"[You can't even see.]" an android next to Momotaros commented in Japanese. "[I know what's happening! I still have ears and I've seen him before!]" Momotaros barked back. "Yu-kun!" a voice shouted from afar. Sakura looks towards the source of the voice as if she recognized the voice. She sees an older man wearing similar clothes as Yu's with an additional white bandana.

He approaches Rote and stops behind him to catch his breath. "[Eh, wait… *PANT* don't run off like that.]" the man said tiredly. "Who are you?" Azarath asked. "Eh? Me? I'm Yutani Takao. I'm… Yu's… dad." the man introduced himself with hesitation. "Eh?!" Sakura said in surprise.

Takao takes notice of Sakura and changed his face to an embarrassed one as he turned to her. "[Sakura! What are you doing here?]" Takao wondered. "[Dad… are you cheating on mom?]" Sakura asked tearfully. "[Sakura, I can explain…]" Takao said nervously before Rote cuts him off. He removes his belt, powers down, and holds up a small egg-shaped device with a screen and three buttons.

He presses the middle button and his body turns into digital numbers as they are sucked into the screen. The hand holding the device is last to be digitized and is dropped from the air, but not before Takao catches it. "What just happened?" Harry wondered. "Nakamada Yu is… a Toyzer." Takao answered. "Eh?!" Sakura yelled before collapsing.

"What's happening? Rote is my brother and a Toyzer?" she thought worriedly. Lucky and Garu just stares at the situation, dumbfounded. "I… did not expect my daughter to be here." Takao commented. He then turns to her friends. "Who are you?" he asked the Troopers.

"We're friends of your daughter. We're the Magna Troopers." Azarath answered. "Eh?! My daughter is a Trooper?!" he said in surprise. He picks up Sakura from the ground and swings her around in the air like the proud father he is. "[You're a Trooper!]" he said excitedly. "[Put me down!]" Sakura yelled.

Takao complies and gently lowers her. "[You have some explaining to do!]" Sakura pouted as she tapped her foot. "Ehehe…" Takao chuckled nervously. "We'll continue the tour sometime else. I'll see you later!" Lucky said to the Troopers. Later, the Troopers, Takao, and Yu are gathered at a table in a designated break spot in the Voyagers hangar.

"So… where do you want me to start?" Takao asked Sakura. "When did you get me another brother?!" Sakura exclaimed.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

The flash dissipates, leaving only the shattered glass remains of a snow globe and a wooden stand. The heroes take notice and power down. Sento equips a disposable glove and examines the wooden base. "[We were looking for this. I'll have this analysed later.]" Sento noted. Shidak-Charn then notices Shin looking uncomfortably stressed.

"[Are you alright, Shin?]" he asked. Shin then runs away from them. "[Shin, stop!]" he yelled to Shin. "[Don't worry, he'll come back.]" Sento said as he sealed a zip-lock bag containing the shattered remains of the Tower Globe. "[What makes you so sure?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[I know a few people once or twice who did something like this.]" Sento answered. "[There's something strange about this. Haemo knows where we all live, including Shin. If Shin is in his way, why not kill him already?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[Let's think about this in the morning. I'm already exhausted from lab work.]" Sento said. "Ciao." Sento said before he enters a groundbridge and disappears.

Shidak-Charn looks in the direction where Shin ran off to and sighed. He then slithers off to Ingrid's house. Nearby, Shin ran off into an alleyway where he leans against one of the walls as he panted heavily. He stares at his hands and then closes them in frustration. He opens his winter jacket and reveals several surgical tools underneath and takes a scalpel from it.

"[If he can't see what we're doing, then we're safe.]" he said to himself. He brings the scalpel to his face but is stopped by someone whistling nearby. He looks to the street and sees a silhouette of a man with a cane at the mouth of the alley. "[Who's there?]" Shin called out as he pointed his scalpel to the figure. "[What are you doing here?]" the man asked in Akaviri.

"[Why do you care?]" Shin asked. The man walks closer and reveals himself to be a young man in a black suit-and-tie wearing a pair of sunglasses and clutching a guide cane with a gargoyle head topping it. "[You're blind.]" Shin observed. "[I would say 'I can see that', but I can't. I can smell surgical-grade steel. Do you have a scalpel?]" the man asked. "[Y-yes… how do you know?]" Shin asked.

"[I have enhanced senses since I lost my sight. What were you going to do with the scalpel?]" the man asked. "[I… I was going to blind myself. It sounds strange, but I put my friend in danger because someone can see through my eye. If I removed it then we can be safe.]" Shin explained. "[You were lucky to be born with sight and have friends. I was born blind, but I had friends who helped me. I'm sure you and your friend can help you as well.]" the man said. "[You didn't answer my question; who are you?]" Shin asked the man. "[Me? My name is Kuromori Kageru; Syffim Rider Kuromori.]" the man answered as he removed his sunglasses, revealing glowing red eyes.

* * *

"Well, you see…" Takao said before Yu cut him off. "I'll explain. Your father was the first Syffim Rider Rote for the first few months. Remember his fight with Hakaika?" Yu explained to Sakura. "What's Hakaika?" Jessica wondered. "Hakaika was a Toyzer based on a Hyper Spinner intended to be a 'bad guy' top. It had a dragon symbol, spikes, and was based on Alduin, The World Eater. Rote fought Hakaika and lost the first time, but came back the next day and defeated him." Sakura explained. "Hakaika put me in a coma that fight." Takao added.

"Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "I was made by Subarashii Co. to replace Takao temporarily as both Syffim Rider Rote… and as a father." Yu explained. "You mean… my brother is my father?!" Sakura cried in surprise. "Sakura, you're making this sound more awkward than it should be." Azarath commented. Yu's body transforms into physical data before morphing into an exact duplicate of Takao.

"Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed again before Harry slapped a piece of duct tape on her mouth. "So, you can shapeshift? How does that work?" Bjorn asked. "I'm a Toyzer based on the Nakamate toyline, toys with digital pets that you take care of. I was programmed with Takao's own data to properly emulate him. As a result of a custom program I can progress or regress my age at will." Yu explained as he reverted to a young man. Sakura then tears off the duct tape from her mouth. "So you were the one who embarrassed me in front of Momo-Bu that time?!" Sakura scolded.

"What's Momo-Bu?" Azarath asked. "Pink Club, It's a club at my old school for pink-haired girls! Papa–I mean Yu, pulled off bandana his and showed his pink hair in front of my friends, asking if he could join them!" Sakura explained angrily. "Wait, you dad has pink hair?" Harry wondered. "I shaved, but Yu decided to grow more himself." Takao answered. "I thought you dyed your hair." Jessica commented.

"It's genetic; it's common in Akaviri people." Sakura answered sternly. "All of a sudden, I feel more okay being pink." Harry added. "Did mom know about this?" Sakura asked. "No. She knew that Rote is Yutani Takao, but not about the fact that she was living with a Toyzer." Takao answered. "I slept at Subarashii headquarters instead of your house because I wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleeping with someone else's wife." Yu answered.

"Wait, if he's a Toyzer made by Subarashii, does that mean the other Toyzers are made by them?" Azarath wondered. "It sounds a little absurd, but they were made by dark imaginations of children." Yu explained. The rest of the Troopers look at each other awkwardly. "How did this start?" Azarath asked. "The previous Subarashii Co. C.E.O. secretly cursed every toy they made to create monsters from any troubled child that played with them." Takao explained. "Does stuff like this happen every year?" Harry wondered. "Yes, pretty much." Sakura answered.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Shidak-Charn returns to Ingrid's home and finds her attacked by his three children, one wearing a red baby-sized jacket clamping down on her right leg with his mouth, one wearing a purple baby-sized jacket hanging off her arm with his tail, and another wearing a green baby-sized jacket piggybacking on her. "Stendarr's mercy, you're back! Get your kids off me!" she pleaded. "[Hilion, Irgan, Sinon, I'm home.]" he announced to the Tsaesci infants. They detach themselves from Ingrid and slither up to their father.

"They sure are lively for eight-month-olds." Ingrid commented. "They reccceived that trait from their mother." Shidak-Charn added as he held the three in his arms. "I'll put thessse three to bed." Shidak-Charn said as he slithered up the stairs. "You're late. Did something happen?" Ingrid wondered. "Yes… we dissscovered Haemo'sss identity." Shidak-Charn said as he opened the door to his room.

"Really? Who is it?" Ingrid asked. "It sssounds unbelievable, but Haemo isss a clone of Ssshin." Shidak-Charn said. "A clone? Where did he come from?" she asked. "When I defeated Ssshin as Haemo years ago, I gouged hisss eye out with a Cccentri-Finisssh. Sssomehow the eye regenerated itssself into a new being, a new Haemo. Thisss isss where it getsss weirder, Haemo hasss a psssychic connection to Ssshin, allowing him to sssee through Ssshin's remaining eye." Shidak-Charn explained as he placed his sons in the cot. "That's how he knew about your moves!" Ingrid noted.

"How did Shin take it?" she asked. "He ran off after Haemo escaped. I think he feelsss guilty about all of thisss, being indirectly responssssible for potentially waging a war with Tamriel." Shidak-Charn said as he switched off the lights. "I'm sure he'll come back." Ingrid assured him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We also met someone, another Kamen Rider. His name is Kiryu Sento." Shidak-Charn added. "Another one? What did he want?" Ingrid asked.

"He wantsss to help develop sssomething that could help me defeat Haemo, a deviccce that will allow me to ussse two Liquid Powers at once." Shidak-Charn answered. "Two?! This could turn the tide against Haemo! I can't wait to see it in action!" Ingrid said enthusiastically. "Let'sss sssave that enthusssiasm for tomorrow. Alssso, lower your voice, you'll wake up my children." Shidak-Charn requested. "Sorry. I'll head to bed, you should too." Ingrid suggested. "Good night." they both said to each other as Ingrid left the room.

Meanwhile in a secret lab, Sento analysed the shattered Tower Globe and two intact instances with the help of an Akaviri mage. "The materials used to construct this are ordinary pine wood and borosilicate glass. Do you detect anything in terms of magic?" Sento asked the mage as he looked at the glass shards under a microscope. "I detect alteration magic in these. That must have caused that flash when broken. I don't detect anything else." the mage briefed. "I think these are duds, meant for a distraction." Sento guessed. "Distraction for what?" the mage wondered.

* * *

"What can you tell us about that belt?" Bjorn asked Yu. "It's called the Subarizer, developed by Subarashii Co. to fight and contain Toyzers." Yu began. He then held out the Rote action figure used to transform. "This is a Rider Figure, a trigger that enables me to transform into Syffim Rider Rote" Yu explained. He puts the Subarizer on the table.

"The right slot is for base Rider Figures and the left is for Edition Figures." he added. "What do you mean by 'forms'?" Azarath wondered. "The Rote armour can be modified to have different abilities. For example…" he explained as he reached for his pocket. He takes out a Rider Figure resembling a variant of Rote's armour in which his shoulder armour is replaced by a large mechanical-looking chestpiece that appears to have cannon in it. "This is Rote: MarBom Edition. It's based on another toyline called MarBom. This form enables me to shoot cannonballs from my chest." he continued.

"So, why toys? It's pretty odd to have a superhero based on toys sponsored by the company they were employed by." Harry wondered. "The C.E.O. had some trauma in his past involving toys. I don't want to get into it." Takao answered. "So, what brings you here?" Azarath asked. "I… we were contacted by a Voyager agent. He informed us about an upcoming battle with the other Syffim Riders. We arrived here to accept a briefing on what could happen." Takao explained.

"A Rider Gathering?! Here in Tamriel?!" Sakura said excitedly. "Has something like this happened before?" Jessica wondered. "Many times. Sometimes there are threats that require more than one Syffim Rider to defeat it." Takao explained. "Last year, alongside the Toyzer threat was a former designer from Subarashii that kidnapped several people and a stolen Subarizer to create Toyzers for him to control. I teamed up with Syffim Riders Yureis, Moto, and Olera to fight the enhanced Toyzers. Turns out, the C.E.O. collected data from the fights to create Form Figures based on those past Riders." Yu explained. "Is there any way we can help? We have two giant mechas." Azarath offered.

"Thanks, but we can handle it." Yu rejected politely. "Have you seen any other Riders yet?" Sakura asked Takao. "No, not yet. I apparently was the first to be contacted." Yu answered. A Voyager android approaches their table. "Nakamada Yu and Yutani Takao, please come with me. You will be briefed on this situation." the android said to them in a deep robotic-sounding voice.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you all. Let's hang sometime." Yu said to the Troopers as he stood up from his seat. "[Papa, when can I see you again?]" Sakura asked Takao. "[I'll try to visit within the week, promise.]" Takao answered. He and Yu then followed the drone as he looked back and waved to Sakura. She also waves back slowly.

"So… Pink Club… the requirement is having pink hair?" Harry inquired. "We were some very lonely girls." Sakura answered.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

The next day, Shidak-Charn arrived at the BioDome and noticed the police have gathered at the lab entrance. He slithers over there and finds that a wall has been destroyed. He then goes over to the other scientists that he was working with. "Havard, what happened?" he asked the blonde Nord scientist. "Someone broke into the lab earlier today. They got into the sample storage underground and took the animal blood samples, every single one." Havard explained.

"I guess we've got a day off." a male Altmer scientist noted. "Did anyone get hurt?" Shidak-Charn asked Havard. "Just one. It's that Daedra that broke into the zoo a few months ago that was bailed by their mage." Havard answered. "Momotarosss? Where isss he?" Shidak-Charn asked Havard in concern. "Over at the ambulance." Havard said as he pointed an open ambulance nearby.

Shidak-Charn slithers to the ambulance and sees Momotaros sitting at the ambulance steps, shivering as he wore a towel around himself. "[Ah, it's snake man.]" Momotaros greeted Shidak-Charn. "[What happened here?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[After a long day at work, I decided to walk around the city for a bit. There were lots of people screaming. I was walking around the area and saw that _Rider_ you fought against. I transformed and charged at him, but he knocked me out and left me in the snow where I was just found an hour ago.]" Momotaros explained as he shivered. "[Did you see how he made this hole?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[He looked different; he was green and looked like a bug.]" Momotaros described. "[He might have used chaurus blood as a form to melt the wall with some kind of acid attack.]" Shidak-Charn deduced. "[What's a charus?]" Momotaros wondered. Out of the blue, Shin approaches them. "[Shin, you're back.]" Shidak-Charn said.

"[Yes, but only this time. I won't be able to meet with you as frequently anymore. I'm trying to look for a way to sever my link with Haemo, starting with the _College_.]" Shin said his intentions. "[I… I understand.]" Shidak-Charn responded. Shin then turns around and walks away. "[Wait!]" Shidak-Charn yelled to him. Shin then stops in place.

"[If you intend to seek the _College_ for help, ask for Jamal al-Bravil and that I sent you.]" Shidak-Charn advised. "[Thank you, old friend.]" Shin said before he continued onwards. "[What was that about?]" Momotaros asked. "[Nothing for you to be concerned about.]" Shidak-Charn answered rudely. Havard approaches Shidak-Charn.

"What are your plans for the rest of today, seeing as our workplace is destroyed?" he asked. As Shin walked through the streets of Winterhold to the College, he meets Sento at a crossing. "[What do you want?]" Shin asked. "[Haemo can see me, right? I just wanted to tell him to meet us in the alley next to the _Icehearth_ bar at five o' clock.]" Sento instructed. He then walks past Shin without another word.

"[They're going to fight, aren't they?]" Shin thought as he continued down the street towards the College.

* * *

In Sakura's home, as she was getting ready for school the doorbell rang. "[Sakura, can you get the door?]" Megumi requested as she was cleaning dishes. Sakuraa opens the door and sees her father on the porch. "[I'm home!]" he announced himself. "[Papa's back!]" Arata said excitedly as he ran towards the door.

"[Arata!]" Takao said in excitement as he prepared to catch Arata running at him. The two then hug each other tightly. "[Papa… you're here!]" Sakura said, trying not to give away that she met him prior to this moment. "[What brings you here to Tamriel?]" Megumi asked. "[I just came by to visit my family while I'm on a business trip!]" Takao answered.

"[Oh, what for?]" Megumi asked. "[You know… important business…]" he whispered. "[Oh…]" Megumi said in realization. "[Look at the time! I'm going now!]" Sakura said nervously as she hurried out of the door. She mounts her bicycle and waves at her family before cycling away.

"[Arata, mama and papa need to talk upstairs, so don't open the door to strangers.]" Megumi instructed her son. "Okay!" he answered. The two then walk upstairs to Megumi's bedroom. It mainly consisted of a king-sized bed in the middle, a child's bed adjacent to it for Arata, and a dresser with a mirror. "[What's happening? Are you going to use the Subarizer again?]" Megumi asked worriedly.

"[About that…]" Takao said nervously. He takes out Yu's Nakamoji device from his pocket and points it to the bed, releasing him as he lied down on the bed in a star pose. "Yo!" he said to Megumi with a peace sign. "[Takao, who is that?]" Megumi asked in concern. "[That is Nakamada Yu, my Toyzer clone.]" he answered.

"[Why do you have a clone of yourself as a Toyzer?]" Megumi wondered. "[That battle with Hakaika… I was gravely injured. I was put out of commission for nearly a year, but I was still needed. They created this clone to fight in my stead and to take my place in my day-to-day life.]" Takao answered as Yu demonstrated his aging ability, transforming into Takao's current image. "[You mean… I kissed a Toyzer?!]" she exclaimed in embarrassment. "[You did what?!]" Takao yelled at Yu. "[It was never on the lips, I swear!]" Yu defended himself.

"[How… why was this kept from me?]" Megumi wondered. "[Subarashii knew you would react like this, so they hid this from you. I decided to tell you now because the Toyzer crisis is over.]" Takao explained. "[If it's over, then why are you here now?]" Megumi wondered. "[Subarashii Akavir was informed of a possible crisis in Tamriel, so I was sent here along with the other Subarashii Riders.]" Takao explained. "[Do you know what it is?]" Megumi asked.

Yu then hopped off the bed and approached them. "[Do you know about the Elves that live under Tamriel, the Dwemer?]" Yu asked. "[Someone is trying to switch the worlds of below and above, in Tamriel and Akavir.]" he continued.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Much later at Ingrid's open garage, Shidak-Charn was leaning against the wall, waiting for someone. Sento then arrives in front of the garage. "[When can we begin?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[Now.]" Sento answered. A young Japanese man with light brown hair wearing a blue jacket with a dragon printed on it arrives shortly after, lugging two heavy cases with some strain.

"[Who is that?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[This is Banjou Ryuga, Kamen Rider Cross-Z Dragon.]" Sento introduced the man. "[Why are you letting me carry all of this?!]" Ryuga asked angrily. "[I'm the _brain_ , you are the _brawn_. The _brawn_ carries things for the _brain_.]" Sento teased. "[Are we making it here?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[We have to keep this as private as possible.]" Sento answered as Ryuga puts the cases down on the floor next to Shidak-Charn. He stares at his tail in surprise and looks up to his face. "[What are you…?]" Ryuga asked in fear and surprise. "[I'm a Syffim Rider.]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[Now, according to the reconnaissance reports, you were the one who stole the blueprints for the Haemo Fuge along with other important documents, including, but not limited to; the Twin Fuge.]" Sento summarised as he entered the garage and closed the door.

"[That is correct. I can try to recreate the blueprints to the best of my ability, but it may not be entirely accurate.]" Shidak-Charn stated. "[Excellent. Banjou, open up the cases.]" Sento instructed. "[I'm not your damn lab assistant!]" Banjou complained as he opened a case. Sento oversees Shidak-Charn drawing blueprints at a table against the far wall in front of the snowmobile. "[Do you know how this works?]" Sento asked.

"[From what I understand, the Fuge Systems takes characteristics from liquids and conjures armour and weapons appropriate to their abilities. Beyond that, you will have to ask Shin.]" Shidak-Charn explained. "[What is your relationship with Shin?]" he asked. "[He's a friend.]" Shidak-Charn answered. "[Can you elaborate? How did you meet him?]" Sento asked. "[It started about sixty years ago…]" Shidak-Charn began as he stopped drawing.

I was a hunter, I trapped prey to sell and cook, and it was an easy life. One day when I was out hunting, I heard a group of Tsaesci chasing someone. I observed them from a safe distance and saw them looking down a ravine. After they left, I found a young Ka Po' Tun child dangling from the edge of the ravine. I offered to help, but he didn't trust me.

It was then the rock started to crumble. He was plunged into the ravine. Without a second thought, I threw myself into the ravine and anchored my tail to the ground as hard as I can. I caught him by his hand before he could fall further. I pulled us out from the ravine and safely let him down on stable ground. "You could have died. Why did you, a Tsaesci, rescue me?" he asked. I just told him it was the right thing to do.

* * *

At Sakura's high school, she parks her bicycle at a bicycle rack and meets up with the rest of her friends. "Morning, everyone!" she greeted her friends enthusiastically. "Good morning to you, too, Sakura." Azarath replied. "Let's get to class, bell's about to ring." Bjorn advised. At their homeroom, they take their seats at the back, all parallel to each other.

"Did ya hear? There's going to be a guest teacher for history." Harry informed his friends. "Oh yeah, we're learning about Akaviri history this week." Jessica said. "Do I even need to take this? I studied in Shin Akavir." Sakura joked. "Name three Tang Mo warlords." Bjorn quizzed. "Uhh…" Sakura droned.

"I thought so." Bjorn said as he adjusted his glasses. The door opens abruptly and a young Akaviri man with his front hair combed upwards into a spike and wearing a blue sweater vest under a white shirt and chino pants walks in. He walks to the chalkboard and writes Akaviri characters swiftly in a large font before writing "SHINONOME KOUKI" below it. He then points to the class. "My name is Shinonome Kouki, but you can call me Mister Shinonome, or your best friend!" he introduced himself to the students.

In embarrassment, Sakura puts on her pink hood. A male Dunmer teacher rushed to the classroom and leaned on the door frame. "Sorry about him, class. This is the guest we're having for history. He's really excited to teach you all." the Dunmer teacher panted. "Come along now, you can wait in the staff room." the Dunmer teacher said to Kouki.

"I'll see you all in sixth period!" he said to the students with a smile. After he leaves the room, Sakura takes off her hood, still looking embarrassed. "Sakura, did you know him?" Azarath asked. "Well… remember when I told you about that Trooper and Rider fan club I was a member of? He was the vice-president." Sakura elaborated. "Then history class is gonna be awkward for you, then." Harry commented.

Later in the cafeteria, Sakura was the last to sit down at a table with her friends. "History is next. Will you be okay?" Azarath asked Sakura. "I think so…" Sakura replied sheepishly. "Why are you so embarrassed to see him, anyway?" Harry asked. "Just remember, I was in middle school and he was in high school. Some years ago, I fell in love with him. He was so nice, so handsome, so great! One day, I decided to confess my love to him. I walked up to him and tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. So, I ran away and avoided him ever since." Sakura explained.

"How old were you?" Jessica asked. "Ten." Sakura replied. "Wow... okay." Harry commented. Sakura blushes as she looked down at her food until she heard a slam nearby. She looks behind her and sees a Dunmer student menacing a shorter Bosmer student. "Sakura, calm down." Jessica said to her in concern.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

"[That was Shin, wasn't it?]" Sento asked. "[Obviously! You asked about how he met the tiger-man and he told you everything!]" Ryuga said. "[Way to ruin the mood, Banjou.]" Sento scolded. "[So, how did all this happen? How did he become this evil mage that stole immortality? I couldn't find anything in the reports.]" Sento asked. "[It's Ka Po' Tun, they are forced to serve Tosh Raka. Shin was his court mage forty years ago and ran horrible experiments that eventually led to the creation of the _Fuge Systems_.]" Shidak-Charn explained.

From the cases, Ryuga removes a Build Driver. "[Isn't this mine?]" Ryuga asked Sento. "[Yes, we may have to take it apart to build the new power-up.]" Sento explained. "[Can't you make parts of it from scrap or something?]" Ryuga asked. "[Relax; I'll make you a new one when we get back home.]" Sento assured.

Soon enough, they get to work creating the Twin Fuge. Sento builds a Twin Fuge prototype with the blueprints on a table at the far wall behind the snowmobile. It resembled a silver metal pipe with the same length as the width of the Fang Fuge with inverted cone-shaped openings on each end, and a nozzle in the middle of the device. "[It looks like the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle.]" Sento observed. He inserts the device into the Fang Fuge on the table before inserting the Cobra Vial on the right end " **Cobra!** " and a Water Vial on the left " **Water!** ", and then walks away.

"[Banjou, can you wind the crank?]" Sento instructed Ryuga. "[Wait a minute… this is exactly like the time you made the RabbitTank Sparkling! This is going to blow in my face, isn't it?]" Ryuga assumed. Sento and Shidak-Charn immediately hide behind a large metal panel. "[Absolutely.]" Sento replied. "[I'd better be compensated for this…]" Ryuga groaned as he reached for the Fang Fuge's crank.

He spins the crank for the Fang Fuge to spin as well. The Fang Fuge surges with energy as the eyes on it start glowing red. The two Vials pop out of the belt and the front nozzle spews smoke in Ryuga's face before blowing up, covering his face in more soot. "[Are you dead?!]" Sento yelled from behind the metal panel. Ryuga lets out a single cough of smoke.

"[I'll take that as an almost!]" Sento responded. He walks to the soot-covered table, pushes the stiff Ryuga away and removes the remains of the Twin Fuge. "[I think this is doable.]" Sento commented. "[So, how long will this take?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[We'll have it done by five.]" Sento answered.

At a train station on the far east of Morrowind, a bullet train stops at the station as it was travelling across the Padomaic Ocean from Akavir. From its single V.I.P passenger car was a black-haired Nord man in his thirties wearing a long purple coat. "[So this is Tamriel? It looks nice.]" he commented in Akaviri as a palm-sized mechanical spider crawled on his shoulder.

* * *

Sakura stands up from her seat and marches to the bully while rolling up her sleeves. "Oi!" she yelled to the bully. "Oh crap." the bully exclaimed as he released the student. "What did I tell you?! If I ever heard you around here doing this I'll slam your face on the floor!" Sakura scolded. "Oh, no, no, no… Archie and me were… exchanging study notes…" the bully fumbled over his words nervously.

"Urusaiii!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She rolls up her sleeves, punches the bully's gut, and when he hunches over she delivers an elbow slam on his back, yelling "Doriya!" and sending him crashing onto the floor. She breathes heavily and grunts as she stands victorious over her opponent. "Um, thank you…" Archie said nervously to Sakura. She stops her primal grunts and turns to Archie with a smile as if nothing happened.

"You're welcome, Archie!" she replied happily. "It's Archent, with a hard 'ch'." the Bosmer corrected. From behind, Kouki approaches Sakura. "Yutani? Yutani Skaura, is that you?" he asked the girl. Sakura slowly looks over her shoulder and sees Kouki.

She immediately runs away from him out the cafeteria doors. "Sakura, wait!" Azarath called out to her. They all stood from their seats and give chase, Harry stopping a few seconds to get his soda can. Kouki stares at them as they exit the cafeteria, dumbfounded. "[Is it something I said?]" he wondered.

They catch her leaning against the lockers in the hallway, breathing heavily and face heavily blushed. "Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Jessica asked her. "No!" she answered bluntly. "Yikes, was it really that embarrassing?" Harry commented. "Have any of you confessed your love to someone way older than you?!" Sakura asked them.

"My babysitter, yeah. I was nine, but I don't feel embarrassed now. You were a kid; kids do dumb stuff all the time. You just need to find a way to get over the embarrassment." Harry said. "Wow, that's actually some good advice coming from you." Bjorn said in surprise. "What do you think I should do?" Sakura asked her friends. "Is telling him about your crush on him an option?" Jessica asked. Kouki then approaches the group.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked in surprise before she puts on her hood and pulls on her jacket's drawstrings. "You are Sakura, right?" Kouki asked. Sakura nods her head. "Wow, I can't believe you're in Tamriel. It's been years since we've seen each other." Kouki said. "How's life?" he asked.

"Actually, she has something to say to you." Harry said as he pushes Sakura towards Kouki. She trembles as she stands in front of him. "What is it?" he asked. Sakura opens her hood wide before pushing it back. "When… when I was ten, I walked up to you. I ran away before saying anything. I wanted to say that I l–" Sakura said sheepishly before being interrupted by Kouki. "Oh, I already know. It was pretty obvious." he said.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Sometime later, Sento was putting the finishing touches on the Twin Fuge in the garage as Ryuga lazed in the living room while Shidak-Charn was playing with his babies. "[So, what's there to do around here?]" Ryuga asked Shidak-Charn as he lied down on the couch. A phone alarm rings inside of Shidak-Charn's tail sleeve side pocket. He takes out a phone with the notification "Feeding Time" at 4:45. "[Who's that?]" Ryuga asked.

"[Nobody. It's an alarm to remind me to feed my children.]" Shidak-Charn said as he went into the kitchen. "[What does… your kind eat?]" Ryuga asked. "[Meat, mainly. We often ate our prey whole and alive. The infants drank their mother's breast milk until their muscles were developed enough to swallow small prey like rats.]" Shidak-Charn answered.

"[I'm trying to get them to eat small cuts of chicken.]" Shidak-Charn added as he slithered out of the kitchen with a container of chicken and three small plates. After he places the container on the coffee table, opened the container and took out a chicken leg his phone rang again.

It was from an unknown number, but he answered anyway. "[How are you?]" a familliar voice answered in a condescending tone. "[Shin or Haemo?]" Shidak-Charn inquired. "[I'm Haemo. A friend of your told me to meet you in the alley next to the _Icehearth_ bar. I hope you're prepared. If you want to take those samples back, you'll have to beat me.]" Haemo said before hanging up again. Sento emerges from the kitchen with welding goggles on his forehead. "[It's ready.]" he informed Shidak-Charn.

Later in an alley next to a bar in snowy weather, Haemo stood in the middle of the alley as Shidak-Charn arrived. "[It was nice of that man to arrange this meeting. It's nice to have friends like that.]" Haemo commented. "[Tell me… you watched everything that we did, all that time Shin and I spent together. Didn't you feel anything from that?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[I did feel something… I felt jealousy, anger, and very rarely, fascination at how much Shin evolved without me; his darkness.]" Haemo answered. "[Let's just get this out of the way.]" Shidak-Charn said as he equips his Fang Fuge.

" **Fang Fuge! Cobra!** " the device announced as he inserted his vial. Haemo does the same " **Haemo Fuge!** " and inserts a vial of tiger blood " **Tiger!** " before both spin their cranks. "Henshin!" they both yelled. Their respective liquids flow out of their belts, briefly clashing with each other before encasing their wearers into their Syffim Rider forms. They stare each other down before charging towards each other while screaming.

They punch each other's fists, sending out a small shockwave before Fang tries to punch Haemo in the stomach. He defends himself by swiping it away with his left forearm and kicking Fang in the chest before tackling him out of the alley, only to be teleported into The Warehouse, a small realm of Oblivion visited by Syffim Riders in their battles.

* * *

"Y-you knew all along?!" Sakura said in surprise. "Yeah, you keep glancing at me when you thought I wasn't looking… that and your friend Momo told me." Kouki answered. "W-which Momo?" Sakura asked. "Which one?" Bjorn repeated in confusion. "Ah, sorry, it was Yamaya Momiji." Kouki elaborated.

"Damn you, Momo…" Sakura said under her breath after she turned away from Kouki. "What was that?" Kouki wondered. "Ah, nothing!" Sakura denied. "Well, I'll see you all in history, then." Kouki said to the group before he walked past them. "Wait!" Sakura yelled to Kouki.

He stops and turns to her. "D-do you l-lo-like me back?" she asked. "Of course! Everyone I like is my friend, and all my friends are everyone I meet!" Kouki answered. Sakura watches as Kouki walks away to his next class. "In Tamriel, we call that friendzoning." Azarath said as he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It… the friendzone is alright with me. It feels good to get that off my chest." Sakura said. "I can't believe it worked." Jessica said in amazement. "Yeah, I did that with my babysitter. She never had a boyfriend so she was kind of happy." Harry commented. "Wasn't she about a hundred years old?" Bjorn asked. "Yep. To think an Elf like her lived that long and never fell in love." Harry added.

In the classroom Kouki entered, he received a call on his phone. "Moshi-moshi." he greeted the caller. "[Kouki! How are you?]" an enthusiastic young man's voice asked from the speaker. "[JM, I'm great! I can't wait to lay down some Rider knowledge on these kids!]" Kouki replied. "[Slow down, you're giving them a history lesson, not on recent events.]" JM said.

"[Speaking of _Riders_ , do you have the _X-Docker_?]" JM asked. "[As always.]" Kouki responded as he held up a white hand-sized device in the shape of an X. "[Why do you still have that?]" JM asked. "[I heard there's a Syffim Rider in the land they call Skyrim. If I'm gonna meet him, I gotta show him I'm a Rider just like him!]" Kouki answered enthusiastically. "[How's Akavir?]" Kouki asked.

"[We've been having slight tremors in the lower levels of Shin Akavir, and they appear to be climbing up by the day.]" JM answered. "[Are you alright?]" Kouki asked. "[Yeah, I'm just doing some errands in _Level One_. I just recently got this as a case. So far, nobody got hurt, just minor property damage.]" JM answered. "[What do you think it is?]" Kouki asked. "[Rogue _MajChines_ , mutated Rock Beetles, it could be anything.]" JM answered.

"[Well, take care. Tell Hyogo-sensei I said hello.]" Kouki said. "Okay! Bye-bye!" JM said before he hung up. He sat down at the teacher's desk and put his feet up on the desk. "[I hope I'll meet that Rider soon. Is he a Tsaesci like the previous Syffim Rider Fang?]" he thought to himself. The Dunmer teacher walks into the classroom. "Hey, get your feet of the table!" he scolded Kouki.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

In The Warehouse, they engage in a fistfight where Fang was thrown against a wall of crates for Haemo to charge at him. Fang moves at the last second and Haemo instead knocks down the crates. Fang throws a punch, but misses, allowing Haemo to kick him in the stomach. Fang is knocked down, allowing Haemo to plunge his fist, but was blocked by Fang's dual club-rifle in club mode, the Vile Breaker. He inserts a Vial containing green liquid labelled "MEDUSA" into a slot on the side of the hilt.

He parries Haemo away and inserts the bottle-shaped club head into the side slot, activating the weapon's rifle mode. Stone snakes zip around Haemo before they simultaneously ram into his face. Haemo stumbles backwards, but he arms himself with his syringe pistol weapon and charged towards Fang. He holds the syringe by its plunge like a sword for a foil-like needle to emerge from the tip. As they clashed their weapons, Fang began thinking about his past with Shin.

Decades ago in Akavir, Shidak-Charn rescued a Ka Po' Tun cub from a ravine after being chased by Tsaesci soldiers. "[What is your name?]" Shidak-Charn asked the boy. "Heng… Shin." the boy replied timidly. "[What are you doing in these jungles by yourself?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[I… escaped from a… from slavers…]" Shin answered.

"[What about your parents?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[What is a parent?]" Shin asked. "[Eh? A parent… a parent is a person who cares for a child and helps them become an adult.]" Shidak-Charn explained. "[You do not know your parents?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[No…]" Shin answered.

"[I can be your parent if you want.]" Shidak-Charn offered. "[What… what about your people?]" Shin asked. "[Do not worry, I live far from them. It is just me and nature itself. I can teach you everything I know so you can become strong to help other people in need.]" Shidak-Charn offered. Shin was reluctant at first, looking away at the other direction until Shidak-Charn stood back up and extended his hand to Shin. The boy looks up at the hunter before grasping onto his hand and standing up himself.

Shidak-Charn flashes through his the years he spent raising, training, and hunting with Shin as he grew. One day in Shidak-Charn's hut built into a tall tree, the two were looking at the sunset as they sat on the edge of the platform the house was built on. "[I never got to repay you for saving me that day we met.]" Shin said. "[I… I feel silly now. All these years and I never taught you how to say 'thank you'.]" Shidak-Charn chuckled. "[What does that word mean?]" Shin asked.

"[When someone does something good for you, you say 'thank you' to show your appreciation.]" Shidak-Charn explained. "[Charn… thank you for saving me.]" Shin's words echoed through Fang's head. He slows down as those words echoed through his mind. Fang stops and with his guard down, Haemo thrusts his sword into his chest.

* * *

After school, the Troopers hung out at a Hammerfell-style café. "That history lesson was… something." Azarath said in embarrassment. Hours prior during their history class, Kouki pulled a katana from under the desk and swung it around. "What did you see in that guy?" Jessica asked Sakura on her attraction to the eccentric man. "I don't know anymore…" Sakura sighed.

"So, you said he was the vice president of a club you were in?" Harry asked Sakura. "Yes, he was part of the Hero Spotting Club. Like I said before, we take pictures of the heroes defending Shin Akavir and chronicle their acts. He actually became vice president the day after he enrolled because the president is an old friend of his." Sakura explained. "That is what we call nepotism." Harry added. "He wasn't really good at photography, he spaces out most of the time, and he's really clumsy." Sakura continued. "Look at how he dressed back then!" she added as she took out her phone.

She shows her friends a picture of a younger Kouki wearing a white unzipped school uniform with a red shirt underneath, a disposable face mask, and his strange hair style. "What's with the mask? Was he sick?" Jessica asked. "No, when he enrolled there was an illness going around so his parents told him to wear that. Unfortunately, combined with the rest of his wardrobe he looks like a delinquent, so a lot of students avoided him. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him." Sakura elaborated. "Let's move away from talking about Troopers for a while. What do you think of Tamriel so far?" Bjorn asked Sakura. "I think it's amazing! I read about the missions plotted into deep Oblivion!" Sakura said.

"The Star Piercer mission, I know about that." Bjorn said. "Shin Akavir also had a program like that, but the crew didn't update ever since they left." Sakura said. "Didn't they send a message back to Nirn for the first time in ten years?" Azarath noted. "I haven't seen it yet. Give me a moment to find it…" Bjorn said as he poked his on his phone. He brings up a video of an Imperial man with short blond hair wearing white robes with breathing apparatuses attached.

"Hello, Nirn, this is Caesar Mauritius, captain of the Star Piercer voidship. Sorry for not sending you back an update, but we ran into some unexpected–" he said before being pushed aside by a young Akaviri man with short spiky black hair. "[Hello, everyone, I'm Sai, Hoshino Sai!]" he introduced himself in Akaviri before Caesar pushes him aside. "Like I was saying; we ran into Mananauts that claim they are from Akavir, part of their own program called O-Venture. We found mask-like artefacts during our mission and at the same time we met them." Caesar explained. He holds up a red mask with a large black star taking up most of the face and a silver mouthplate with sculpted lips.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Fang collapses and reverts to his Tsaesci form. Haemo stares down with a dismissive look. "[What… happened… to you…?]" Shidak-Charn muttered. "[I… cared for you… I protected you… I loved you.]" Shidak-Charn said under his breath. "[You were the one who gave my life meaning… you were my son!]" Shidak-Charn cried out with a face full of tears.

"[You are not my father!]" Haemo yelled back. "[You only held me back from my true potential. I should have finished you off when I had the chance.]" Haemo continued as he walked towards Shidak-Charn. As the Tsaesci looks up at Haemo's needle foil, he thinks back to his treehouse burning, Shin standing in front of it and glaring menacingly at Shidak-Charn. As Haemo plunged his sword, a cannonball flies into it and knocks it to the ground. Haemo turns to the source of the cannonball and sees Forge standing in the entryway with his cannon arm.

"[He didn't hold you back; I did. Your feud is with me!]" Forge yelled at Haemo before charging into him. "[I was the reason you didn't kill him before, I was the reason you have your intelligence, but most importantly I'm the reason we're both still alive!]" Forge ranted as he threw fists at Haemo until he falls down on his back. Conveniently, Haemo was in reach of his syringe gun and as Forge was on top of him, inserted his Tiger Blood Vial. " **Centri-Finish!** " the Haemo Fuge announced as Haemo spun its crank. The gun fires pressurized blood into Forge, sending him flying backwards and causing him to power down.

"Shin!" Shidak-Charn cried out. "[Now that I think of it, he's right.]" Haemo said before he stood up. "[I should be thanking you, both of you, for bringing me into this world. Every atrocity I've committed, every life I've taken, those acts was possible because you kept me alive.]" Haemo taunted Shidak-Charn. He then picks up Shidak-Charn by his collar and speaks into his ear. "[What I should really say… is 'thank you'.]" Haemo continued taunting before throwing Shidak-Charn on the ground.

He walks away and turns his back to Shidak-Charn. "[It's. All. Your. Fault.]" he said to Shidak-Charn coldly as Shin angrily glared at him. "[That hurt, you know? And I didn't mean you throwing me on the ground.]" Shidak-Charn remarked before he stood up. "[I can see that you're right, everything that happened to us is my fault. Remember what I taught you about problems we create for others?]" Shidak-Charn asked Haemo. "[We fix those problems, so everyone will be happy.]" Shin answered.

"[Correct. This is a problem I have to fix. The solution to this problem… is defeating you!]" Shidak-Charn cried out. He pulls out a brown pipe-like item superficially resembling a two-headed snake with open mouths. He inserts the item into the jaws of his Fang Fuge " **Twin Fuge!** " before inserting a Cobra Venom Vial " **Cobra!** " and an Oil Vial " **Oil!** " into the Twin Fuge's mouths and turning the crank.

* * *

"Is that a Trooper mask?" Harry wondered. "We used these artefacts to defend ourselves from daedra. According to the texts we recovered, they originated from Aetherius and made by the Magna Ge, but were lost in Oblivion." Caesar explained. Sai then pushes Caesar aside again. "[We use them to transform into Seiza Sentai… Startrooper!]" Sai said enthusiastically. He walks back until his whole body is in view.

"Seize za day!" he yelled out as he held a blue version of the mask outwards. He puts on the mask and his entire body is engulfed in light. The light dissipates, revealing a blue bodysuit. An upside-down white star materialises in front of him and merges into Sai's bodysuit, forming a vest. On the star visor, the constellation of The Mage shines, complete with an illustration of The Mage.

"Magic Star! Seiza Mage!" Sai yelled out. Caesar walks back into view. "As you all observed, the artefacts conjure a set of armour upon being worn. We have yet to conduct test on them, but we will update you when we get the chance. Mauritius, out." Caesar concluded his message as Sai waved, seen behind Caesar's shoulder. The video ends and the group all looked surprised. "We can't get away from the Trooper lifestyle, can we?" Bjorn commented. "Doesn't look like it." Jessica added.

Their wrist communicators come online and a projection of the Last Dragonborn's is shown. "Troopers, I need you to come back to base. I'm testing something and I need your help." he requested. "On it." Azarath responded. They leave their seats as Tsukasa and a heavily-injured Momotaros sat at the far end of the room at another table. "[So coffee does exist in this world.]" Momotaros noted as he picked up his coffee cup.

"[It's called Kaveh in some parts of this world. They put in kelp sometimes… like the one you're having.]" Tsukasa explained to Momotaros. He sprays coffee upon tasting a horrible taste. "[Kelp coffee?! It tastes horrible!]" he exclaimed. "[You're just used to Naomi's coffee; other coffees just taste bad for you.]" Tsukasa said before she took a sip from her coffee. "[Okay… it's not horrible, but it's not good either.]" she retracted her statement.

At the Blades facility, the Troopers met with the ghost of the Last Dragonborn. "We're here. What do you need help with?" Azarath asked. "I'm working on new weapons for you. I need your help to test them out." the ghost explained. "A new weapon? What's it called?" Sakura asked. "I call them Jaw Claws. They're adapted from old technology that the Dragonguard used. I'm trying to tune them into the new system and improving them." the ghost answered.

"So, who wants to volunteer?" he asked the group. Sakura and Jessica raise their hands. "I put mine up first!" Sakura argued. "Miss Faiz, you're up." the ghost said. "What?! Why does she get to do it?" Sakura asked. "I've read about her, she's tough enough for the job." the ghost replied.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Shidak-Charn smiles at Haemo smugly before turning the Fang Fuge's crank. As he turns the crank, the Fang Fuge spins on its axis as the Vials inserted into the polycephalous mouths of the Twin Fuge started to glow. Inside the Twin Fuge, the liquids flow through a double helix of tubes before joining into a central chamber where they are mixed and then spouted through the tail tip of the device. The liquid flowing out of the Twin Fuge wrapped around Shidak-Charn's body in a coil formation. They form armour with a similar shape to Fang's regular armour, but his left half is that of his Cobra form with half a cobra hood on his helmet and a cobra head on his shoulder, and the right half is black, the helmet has a gear half running through the side of his head, and his shoulder bears an oil derrick tower.

"[You have two choices: you either run, or bite me!]" Fang said to Haemo. "[Is that… the Twin Fuge?"]" Shin wondered weakly. "[You don't scare me with that!]" Haemo said before deploying his needle foil. He runs towards Fang with the intent to thrust his sword into his chest, but Fang removes his Twin Fuge and uses it to parry it away.

The Twin Fuge extends into a staff and Fang twirls it around. "[Stop showing off!]" Haemo yelled before jumping into the fray once more. They clash their weapons until Fang pushes the Oil Vial like a button and points the opposite end of the staff towards Haemo. Oil is squirted onto Haemo's face and with him distracted; Fang swings his Twin Fuge staff at Haemo, knocking him into a pillar. "[I've got to get out of here!]" Haemo said worriedly.

He retracts his needle foil to insert his Tiger Blood Vial into a hole at the base of the plunger of his weapon and pumps it, creating a large Tiger Blood Atronach to sic on Fang. He blocks its swiping claws with his Twin Fuge before pulling the Oil Vial up and then pushing both Vials down. He throws the Twin Fuge at the Blood Atronach for it to grow in size and become animate. The enlarged Twin Fuge swallows the Vials in its mouth before wrapping around the Blood Atronach like prey and then biting it in the face. The Blood Atronach's consistency becomes jelly-like and is paralysed.

The Twin Fuge unwraps from the Blood Atronach to let Fang punch it out of The Warehouse in the direction Haemo fled. Haemo noticed the sound of destruction behind him and looked at the petrified Blood Atronach flying towards him. He slices it in half with his foil, but then hears " **Centri-Finish!** " from within The Warehouse. From the dust cloud, Fang emerges in a flying kick with the enlarged Twin Fuge attached to his leg with its heads towards Haemo. The heads catch Haemo in their jaws before he is kicked into a wall, causing him to power down.

* * *

In the simulation room of the Blades facility, Jessica was already transformed into Dragon Charge Black. On her hands were gauntlets that resembled an upper jaw of a dragon on her left hand and a lower jaw on her right hand. The ghost of Drachen stood next to her and took notes. The rest of the Troopers were watching behind them from behind the control console. Sakura was still upset that she wasn't chosen to test the new armament.

"It looks so cool, and I don't even get to try it!" Sakura whined. "Do you know anything about the old version of this weapon?" Azarath asked. "Well, it was an extension of the Akadenper's firearms and was used to intensify their firepower. We've only seen the Black Trooper use it and now I realise why he chose Jessica." Sakura described. Inside the simulation room, Black Trooper's weapon backfired and blew up in her face. "Needs more tuning." Drachen noted.

Sometime later, Jessica exits the room with a frustrated look on her face. "I still would want to test it." Sakura commented. "Come on, let's go." Azarath said to his team. Drachen approaches them. "Wait, I need you all to do something first." he said.

"What do you want now?" Jessica asked rudely. "I want to talk to your Dragon Aspect ancient dragonborns. I need to talk to them." he requested. "Okay, then." Azarath said to his team. "Mul Qah Diiv!" they all shouted. Ethereal armour materialises on their bodies and five ghosts appear in front of them.

Azarath's ancient dragonborn is Elric Stormrod; a Nord man who served in the Third Great War and died saving Azarath's father. Bjorn's ancient dragonborn is Elena Mutakasir, a Redguard woman in desert garbs that lived in the Eighteenth Century as a local hero in the Alik'r Desert that died in a standoff with bandits. Jessica's ancient dragonborn is Orgrid gro-Mokrul, an Orc man that lived in a stronghold in High Rock in the Fifth Century and ironically, died to a dragon; the fiftieth he's fought. Sakura's ancient dragonborn is Tooru Haruka, a strategist that fought in the Tang Mo-Ka Po' Tun War on the Tang Mo's side and died from an assassination by the Ka Po' Tun. Harry's ancient dragonborn was La'Viga the Cursed, a rare blue-furred Khajiit woman who lived in the early Twentieth Century as a vigilante in Black Marsh and died in a smuggling boat explosion.

"We're here, where's the trouble?" Elric wondered. "There's no trouble, I just need to speak with you all." Drachen explained. "So, we're just gonna hang around here for a while until the ethereal armour wears off." Azarath said to Drachen. Comically, Sakura takes off her armour and throws it on the ground, only for it to reappear on her body. "Nope, still doesn't work." she commented.

Later in the archives deep under the facility, the ghosts gathered around a dimly-lit corner. "Well, what is it that you want to talk about?" Elric asked Drachen.

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Fang walks towards Haemo as his Twin Fuge slithered behind him. He held his hand outwards and the Twin Fuge shrank down and returned to his hand. He places it back into his Fang Fuge, removes the Vials, and powers down. "[You're… you're getting good at this. I didn't think you could make something like that without me.]" Haemo complimented him as he groaned in pain. "[I had some help.]" Shidak-Charn said.

Meanwhile at Ingrid's house, she returned home and opened the door, seeing the place has become a mess as Sento and Ryuga tried to wrangle up the rampaging hatchlings. "[Banjou, on your back!]" Sento yelled to Ryuga as Sinon crawled on his back. "Who are you people?! I'm calling the police!" Ingrid exclaimed. "We're friends of Shidak, we're Kamen Riders!" Sento explained as he pried Sinon from Ryuga's back. "Don't just stand there, help us get these kids in order!" he yelled.

Back at The Warehouse, Haemo stood up before dusting himself off as Shin walked to Shidak-Charn's side. "[Look… you're still my son, both of you. You're not his dark side; I can still see good within you. It's not too late to turn back.]" Shidak-Charn said to him. "[You see, that's exactly the thinking that led me to this path. Like I said, you're not my father, you never was.]" Haemo replied. "[I've kept my word; you can have the blood samples back. I don't need them anymore.]" Haemo said. He snaps his fingers for a duffle bag to be conjured between them.

Shidak-Charn opens the duffle bag and finds Vials of blood. "[Don't worry about what happened to Gozaru, he's still alive. He won't be seeing both of you anytime soon, though.]" Haemo added. He then jumps away back to Nirn. "[Let's get back home.]" Shidak-Charn said to Shin as he picked up the bag. "[Do you really believe that?]" Shin asked.

"[Believe what?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[That Haemo can be saved. Do you know what he's done?!]" Shin answered. "[I believed in you, and you're fine. If it happened once, it can happen again.]" Shidak-Charn said confidently. "[I… I guess you're right.]" Shin added. They later return to Ingrid's home where they see all three of them cleaning up the living room.

"Okaeri!" Sento said to them. "Sorry about all this, your boys made a mess again." Ingrid said to Shidak-Charn. "I sssee you have met Sssento and Ryuga." Shidak-Charn noted. "So, what were you doing just now?" Ingrid asked Shidak-Charn. "I tested out the new attachment for the Fang Fuge that Sssento created for me." Shidak-Charn answered.

"You have a power up?! Can I see?" Ingrid asked excitedly. Shidak-Charn then tossed the Twin Fuge to her and she catches it in her hands. "It's… a two-headed snake." she noted in disgust. "[How did it perform?]" Sento asked Shidak-Charn. "[It was perfect. I liked that it grew giant.]" Shidak-Charn answered.

"[I had help from another Rider of this world, Magna was his name.]" Sento added.

* * *

"Well, I just want to talk with someone. When was the last time any of you had a casual talk with someone?" Drachen answered. "That was… that was nearly a hundred years ago for me. I talked to my friend Gontri about his wife." Elric answered. "I don't think any of us know anything about each other. We should talk about ourselves, how we discovered we're dragonborn." Drachen suggested. "That sounds like a good idea. I have a lot of stuff to get off my chest." Elena commented. "I'll start first." Elric began.

"My name is Elric Stormrod, battlemage private of the Seventh Legion. While on patrol in the trenches, a dragon came and decimated my comrades. I rushed into the deathlands where it landed, knowing well I would be killed by either the reptile or the Dominion. I slid under the beast's belly and with a bayonet attached to my staff or fireballs I pierced it and gave it its last hot meal. I rolled to safety after it died and it started to burn. I thought it was the fire burning from the inside, then it ate through its flesh and left the bones clean. The fire turned into light that flew into my body, and well… the rest is obvious." Elric recited.

"Elena Mutakasir, local hero of the Alik'r frontier. For the ones that didn't live to see my time, the Redguards of Hammerfell finally decided to build town in the Alik'r due to overpopulation. On one Last Seed day, a dragon came by and attacked a town I settled in for the time being. I woke up from my bird's nest on the water tower, shot it in the brain through the brain with one of these new handheld cannons and went back to sleep. When I woke up, the townsfolk stared at me on the sandy ground and saw the dragon picked clean off its bones." Elena recalled.

"I am Orgrid gro-Mokrul, a lowly guard of the Mokrul stronghold. A dragon attacked the walls so I went in and killed it with my swords. I climbed on its back and sunk them between its scales. The dragon started to burn after collapsing, which shouldn't make sense since I don't enchant my weapons, I only rely on my strength alone. After that, I was appointed as the bodyguard of the chief, who was later replaced by me after his untimely assassination." Orgrid told.

"La'Viga is next. La'Viga is a vigilante who punishes the smugglers of Black Marsh. La'Viga became a vigilante to find those who killed La'Viga's father. During a shootout between the Thorn police and smugglers, a dragon flew in and set fire to the smuggling ship. La'Viga dropped a cargo container on it with a crane before it burned to its bones and relinquished its soul to La'Viga." La'Viga recounted.

"What about you, Akaviri?" Drachen asked Tooru. "I don't think she can speak, let alone understand us." Elric explained. "Oh." Drachen said in surprise.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

The next day after Shidak-Charn fought Haemo with the Twin Fuge, he and Shin come to the scene of two green Chaurus Blood Atronachs attacking the College of Winterhold in Twin Fuge CobraOil and Ebony forms. They dealt with one atronach in the parking lot, Fang performing a Centri-Finish Kick on it to propel it into Forge's Cutter Blades to slice it in half. "[Let's find the other one.]" Fang said to Forge. They later go to the ancient courtyard in the original campus where they find the other Blood Atronach about to attack a Ka Po' Tun boy wearing a casual orange T-shirt and shorts. "[Watch out!]" Fang yelled to the boy.

" **Centri-Finish!** " " **Sentry-Finish!** " their respective belts announced as before performing their finishing move on the atronach. They jump in the air and dropkick into the Blood Atronach, splattering it all over the snow and accidentally propelling the boy under the canopy of the courtyard. "[Kid, are you alright?]" Fang yelled to the boy. Fang helps him stand up as Forge stands by. "[That was awesome! Who are you?]" the boy asked them.

"[I am Syffim Rider Forge. This one next to me is my… friend, Fang.]" Forge answered. "[That's no way to talk to your father.]" Fang jokingly scolded. "[Syffim… Rider? So, you're Shidak-Charn and Heng Shin?]" the boy asked them. "[Eh?! How do you know our names?!]" the two said in surprise. "[Waz told me about you.]" the boy replied.

They take him to Ingrid's house where they give him a winter jacket to warm up. "[Can you take a look at this? I was given it by Waz.]" he said to Shin as he gave him a palm-sized brass cog with a black gem encased in the centre. "[I'll… see what I can find.]" Shin said before walking into the kitchen. The boy picks up the newspaper on the coffee table and reads the date: Turdas, Sun's Dusk 30, 5E 2017. "[Two-thousand-seventeen?]" the boy whispered in a confused tone.

Shidak-Charn approaches him, making the boy flinch. "[Don't worry, I don't bite.]" Shidak-Charn assured. "[Uh… okay…]" the boy said nervously before Shidak-Charn sat next to him. "[So, how long have you been in Skyrim?]" Shidak-Charn asked the boy. "[Twenty minutes, I think.]" the boy answered.

"[Twenty minutes?]" Shidak-Charn said in surprise. "[I guess so.]" he answered. "[What's your name?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "Ald, Luin Ald." the boy answered. "[How did you get here from Akavir to Skyrim within twenty minutes?]" Shidak-Charn asked Ald.

"[I… you won't believe me, but I crashed here.]" Ald answered. Shin emerges from the kitchen with the cog in his hands. "[It just appears to be an empty soul gem embedded within a cog made of brass.]" Shin evaluated. "[Who is this 'Waz' you mentioned?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[I don't know myself, but he said I'm supposed to become 'Tun', or something.]" Ald said as he looked at the cog.

The door bursts open violently and a white-robed cyborg puts them to sleep with spells.

* * *

In the Blades facility laboratory, Drachen was creating a blank Trooper Mask. Bjorn enters the lab and approaches him. "What are you doing here, boy?" Drachen asked Bjorn without taking his eyes off the mask. "I wanted to see what you were working on." Bjorn answered. "Did Elena tell you about it?" Drachen asked.

"A little, yeah. You're making more masks like the one you made for yourself, right?" Bjorn asked. "That is true." Drachen replied. "Don't you think it's weird…?" Bjorn began. "What's weird?" Drachen asked. "Six years ago there was only one dragonborn, and now there's five more, all living in Morrowind and the same age as one another. Don't you think it's weird that there's a lot more dragonborn all of a sudden?" Bjorn summarised.

"The gods work in strange ways, boy. I've seen many things in my adventures and I keep no mind to it. I suggest you do the same, lest you keep yourself up at night." Drachen advised. "You do think it's weird, right? The sudden boom of dragonborn in the past two millennia?" Bjorn asked. Drachen stops his work briefly. "Yes, I think it is. But that's a good thing when there are dragons about." Drachen answered. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Bjorn said.

"Since you're here, why don't you call up Elena for me? I want her to test this." Drachen requested. "Alright." Bjorn agreed. He faces the door as to try not to knock down any expensive lab equipment. "Mul Qah Diiv!" he shouted. Ethereal armour materialises on his body as Elena appears beside him.

"Where's the trouble?" Elena asked. "No trouble, I just want to try something." Drachen said. "What is it that you want to try?" Elena asked. Drachen gives her the mask. "A Trooper Mask? Don't you think six Troopers are enough for this team?" Elena asked.

"No, I don't think six is enough. This mask will be able to keep you on Mundus even after Dragon Aspect has timed out. Once you remove it then, you'll be returned to… wherever you were in Aetherius." Drachen explained. "If it'll help then team, then I'll wear it. I'm not doing the childish battle cry, though." Elena accepted. She puts on the mask and grey base armour wraps around her. "Is it working?" Elena wondered. She then blows up into purple flames, taking the ethereal armour worn by Bjorn with her.

The explosion knocks down several lab equipment and Bjorn as well. Drachen looked at the Trooper Mask in the epicentre of scorch marks on the floor where Elena once stood. "I think it still needs more tuning." Drachen noted. "What happened?" Bjorn wondered. "Not sure. My mask only works on ghosts such as myself. I thought it would work on passed-on spirits like Elena, but it seems that's not the case." Drachen explained.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you next week." Bjorn said as he headed for the door. He bumps into the frame before exiting the room.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

"[Charn! Charn! Wake up!]" Sento's voice echoed through Shidak-Charn's head. Shidak-Charn wakes up and sits up on the floor looking at Sento and Banjou, who also woke up Shin. "[What happened?]" Sento asked Shidak-Charn. "[Someone… or something… broke into the house and knocked us out.]" Shidak-Charn explained as Sento helped him up. "[How long were we out?]" Shin wondered.

"[We got here about five minutes after Ingrid called us.]" Sento explained. "[Where's Ald?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[Who's Ald?]" Sento wondered. "[A Ka Po' Tun child, like Shin. He was attacked at the _College_ and we took him here. He said he crashed here shortly before we saved him.]" Shidak-Charn explained. "[Doesn't this situation seem familiar to you?]" Ryuga asked Sento.

"[Yes, it does.]" Sento noted. "[Did this child have a strange device on him?]" Sento asked. "[He had this cog with a soul gem in it. I think it's still around here somewhere.]" Shidak-Charn answered. Under the sofa, he finds the cog underneath and grabs it. "[He said someone called Waz gave it to him so he can become 'Tun'." Shidak-Charn explained.

"[It's just like…]" Banjou said before being cut off by Sento. "[We had a similar situation like this in our world. From my experience, keep it with you until you next meet the boy.]" Sento advised. "[How are my children?]" Shidak-Charn asked Sento. "[They were crying when we got here. Ingrid is upstairs trying to calm them down.]" Sento explained. "[That's good to hear. You said you had something like this in your world, when do we meet him again?]" Shidak-Charn asked.

"[Three days. We can't guarantee that this boy will appear then, but you will meet him again.]" Sento explained. "[Well, we'll see you again soon.]" Sento said before leaving. "Jaa!" Ryuga said to them before he closed the door behind them. Shidak-Charn stares at the cog that was given to him by Ald. "[What is this thing?]" he thought.

Meanwhile, Havard; a co-worker of Shidak-Charn's, was working at the BioDome Zoo laboratory. He overhears two other scientists talking. "I heard Shidak's house got broken in." a Breton scientist said to the Nord. "He'll be fine; he's tougher than a Nord at the gym fighting seven bears." the Nord scientist commented. Havard then goes outside.

He leans against a wall in the snow and punches the wall with the bottom of his fist. "It's all about Charn nowadays; it's the only thing people talk about! I was the one who people talked about, I was the original tough guy!" he ranted. A hole in the ground appears for a human-sized brass cylinder to emerge from it. The cylinder opens, revealing a cyborg dressed in black robes. "A Fabricant? Who are you?" Havard asked the mysterious person.

The cyborg produces a black version of the mysterious cog Shidak-Charn received and presses the soul gem. "Fang!" a voice roared as an image of a monstrous face appears on the gem. "Your new friend." the cyborg said in a deep voice.

* * *

Sometime after school finished, Sakura was roaming the streets of Akatown, Morrowind and came across five young Akaviri people about the same age as Kouki, three boys and two girls. They all wore what appeared to be naval sailor's uniforms in red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. "Hiya, Sakura-chan!" the man in red greeted Sakura. "[Hosho, what are you doing here?]" Sakura asked the man with an upset tone. "[We're just visiting. I didn't know you were here.]" Hosho explained.

Azarath was driving in his truck and saw Sakura talking to the sailors. "Who's that?" he wondered. He pulls over to the curb and sticks his head out of the window. "Hey Sakura, who're you talking to?" Azarath asked her. "We're special members of the Superhero-Bu. Who are you?" Hosho asked Azarath.

"I'm a friend of Sakura, Azarath Zinthos." Azarath answered. "[What are you doing here, Hosho?]" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms. "[We heard there were Troopers here in Morrowind. We want to take a look at them.]" the man in green explained. "[Oh, is that so? What did you have in mind?]" Sakura asked with a sassy tone. "[ _Pictures_ , _videos_ , _souvenirs_ from their last battle, stuff like that.]" Hosho answered.

"[ _Pictures_? You mean like this?]" Sakura said as she showed them her phone. They lean in for a closer look and see Sakura in a bridal carry by Dragon Charge Black. "Eh?!" they all exclaimed in surprise. "Let me see that!" Azarath said as he exited his truck. He grabs her phone and looks at the picture.

"Eh?!" he exclaimed. Hosho grabs it and looks at it again. "Eh?!" he exclaimed. They both then look at the picture at the same time. "Ehhh?!" they both exclaimed.

"When did you get this?" Azarath asked. "Simple; I went up to the Black Trooper, asked her to carry me, and had Harry take a picture." Sakura explained with a smug look on her face. "[Damn you… we're gonna take a better picture than yours!]" Hosho proclaimed. He holds up a small handheld anchor as a massive flying aircraft carrier appears in the sky. The people in town look on at the ship in concern as its shadow casts over them.

"[We'll meet again!]" Hosho proclaimed. His group clings onto his uniform as they are beamed into the ship by the anchor and disappear. Azarath looks at where the ship once was with his mouth agape. "Can you explain what happened?" Azarath asked Sakura. "They're Troopers that can change into past Trooper teams. Hosho has been rubbing his accomplishments in my face ever since I found them out. He's one of the reasons I wanted to become a Trooper; to become even with him." Sakura explained.

"And that ship, what's with that?" Azarath asked. "They kinda work for the Dragonguard, so they gave it to them. It's called the YuuKeep Carrier." Sakura explained. "What's their team name?" Azarath asked. "Kaigun Sentai Yuukiper, or in Tamriellic: Navy Squadron Courage Trooper." she answered.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Later, Shin was examining the cog in the garage's workbench. He hits it with a ball-peen hammer, but neither the brass nor gem is scratched or chipped. "[Just as I thought, it's enchanted to protect itself.]" Shin noted. Shidak-Charn barges into the garage from the side door. "[There's a monster attack, we need to go!]" he commanded.

"[We just defeated two earlier today!]" Shin whined. "[Get your Forge Fuge, we're going to BioDome Zoo!]" Shidak-Charn hurried. They arrive at the BioDome Zoo's employee parking lot where they see several personnel fleeing. They spot the back figure in brown armour similar to Fang Cobra Form, but its texture was closer to actual snake scales. "[Oi, stop that!]" Shidak-Charn yelled to the figure.

It turns around, revealing a helmet resembling Fang Cobra Form, but with more organic parts, closely resembling an oversized cobra head with a black cavity in its opened mouth. On its chest was "FANG" on the right breastplate and "5E 2017" on the left. Its belt was similar to the Fang Fuge, but also had a scale texture on it accompanied by more organic-looking snake eyes. "[It looks just like Fang!]" Shin noted. "You…" the creature grunted as it pointed to Shidak-Charn.

"[Me?]" Shidak-Charn said as he pointed at himself. "You!" the monster grunted as it charged towards Shidak-Charn. It tries to tacke him, but Shidak-Charn slithers away to the side for it to land on the pavement. They move as far away as possible from it. "[Let's transform!]" Shidak-Charn commanded.

" **Fang Fuge! Cobra!** " " **Forge Fuge! Ebony!** " their belts announced. "Henshin!" they both yelled. Venom flows around Shidak-Charn's body as molten metal seeps beneath Shin's feet. The venom solidifies into Fang Cobra Form as the molten metal folds upwards and breaks apart, revealing Forge Ebony Form. "[You have two choices: you either run, or bite me!]" Fang cried.

"[Drop that catchphrase already!]" Forge scolded. The monster charges at them with its fingers curved like claws. A spectral cobra head materialises in front of it and shoots towards the two. The monster clamps down its fingers for the cobra head to bite down on them, paralysing them. "[I… can't… move…]" Fang grunted as he struggled.

The monster conjures a scummy and broken version of the Vile Breaker in its hands and prepares to shoot the two. Suddenly, a pair of two sleek futuristic cars, one orange and the other black, speed towards the monster from behind. The orange car runs over the monster, freeing the two Syffim Riders from their paralysis. The orange car brakes next to the Syffim Riders and the door opens as gull wings. Luin Ald exits the orange car and approaches the two Riders.

"[Ald!]" Fang called out. In the blink of an eye, a Syffim Rider takes Ald's place. Their armour was predominantly orange, their belt resembled a brass-framed digital clock with a soul-gem-cog underneath the right side of the display, and their helmet resembled their own belt with its display reading "2018" as eyes.

* * *

Sakura was resuming her stroll in Akatown when all of a sudden, multitudes of Knights of Order materialise on the streets, as if they popped into existence. Naturally, they start to attack everyone they see. One of them runs towards Sakura, only for her to slide under its legs before swiping its sword from behind. She thrusts the sword into its back, piercing a hole and blowing it up. "[There's not supposed to be another attack for the next two days!]" Sakura noted.

Next to materialise were pitch-black humanoids that appear to have orange dust orbiting around their bodies, forming armour. They were armed with maces that were as black as their bodies. They tore up the buildings around them as they threw their maces around. Anything they hit appeared to be erased from existence. "[What are these things?]" Sakura wondered.

Two white trucks with trailers in tow drive towards the chaos as the civilians run away in the opposite direction. The trucks transform into Luggers and start blasting the creatures away with cannons in their arms. "Luggers! [The Voyagers must be here!]" Sakura said in relief. The trailers split open from the roof and reveal platoons of white-jumpsuited androids inside. They equip themselves with glowing blue swords that appear to have white smartphones as grips.

They charge and attack the creatures as four androids stayed behind in one of the trailers. Sakura runs up to them, surprising them as they pointed small handheld crossbows at her that appear to be made from white smartphones. "Wait, wait, wait, I'm the Green Trooper, Yutani Sakura!" she identified herself. "Sorry about that, we're a little cautious today." an android apologized in a masculine voice. "Why?" Sakura asked.

"The dragon cries…" another android said cryptically. "What?" Sakura said in confusion. "What Jerry meant to say is that the timeline is damaged. The creatures here appear to have been taken from at least a week into the past." the android explained. "What are those black ones?" Sakura asked. "Ever heard of an unstar? In our universe we call them black holes, dead starts that turn into three-dimensional holes that pull anything into its centre. These things are basically small, sentient unstars." the android explained.

"Can I help?" Sakura asked. "Why not?" a feminine android added. "Just make sure nobody sees you transform." the lead android advised. "Yosh!" Sakura said excitedly. "Dragon might, let us fight!" she exclaimed as she held out her Trooper Mask. She puts it on and transforms into Dragon Charge Green Trooper.

"We'll transform too." the lead android said. "You can transform?" Green Trooper wondered. The androids hop off the trailer and walk towards the carnage. The lead android and another android hold up two instances of Decade's belt as the feminine android and Jerry hold up red flip phones. They equip their belts and open the flip phones. The androids wearing Decade's belt hold up cards as the other two hold up small figurines of a yellow and green Rangers.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

"[What? Who are you?]" Fang asked the Syffim Rider. "[I am Tun, Syffim Rider Tun.]" the Syffim Rider announced himself. Approaching Tun was another Syffim Rider similar to him, but predominantly black with brass accents, his belt was the same shape as Tun's but the display is an analogue clock reading ten-past-two on a transparent face with a cog underneath the right side of it, and their helmet was also a white-faced clock with an "X" separating four sectors reading quarter-to-four, the two red horizontal sectors held an enlarged digital "9" on the left and a "3" on the other side. "[Who's that?]" Fang wondered. "I am Omegalus." the Syffim Rider replied in a voice belonging to a Dunmer in their late teens or early twenties.

"[You're a Syffim Rider this whole time?]" Fang asked. "[Well, I just became a Syffim Rider about twenty minutes ago… or really a year later. Time travel is confusing.]" Tun explained to the best of his ability. "[Enough talk, let's defeat this _Ridercant_!]" Omegalus proclaimed in perfect Akaviri before walking towards the monster. The monster gets up and shoots blobs of venom at Omegalus, who uses dual clock hand swords to block them.

"[You're from the future?]" Fang questioned. "[We don't have time to explain, I just need to borrow your powers for a while.]" Tun explained. He produces a brown cog with a black gem that contains an image of Fang's helmet within. He taps on the gem to project a hologram of the image accompanied by "2017" underneath. " **Fang!** " a regal voice from the belt emanated.

Just then, Fang begins to glitch and reverts to Shidak-Charn. "[Don't worry, I'll return them to you when I'm done.]" Tun assured. "[What happened to me?]" Shidak-Charn wondered as he looked at his body. "[I need your power to beat that monster!]" Tun explained. Tun opens his belt's face by opening a latch on the left side, opening it like a door, and inserting the cog in a peg next to an orange cog with Tun's face on it.

He closes the face and presses a button at the top of the belt for the clock face to transform into the image on the gem. " **Power Time!** " the same regal voice announced as a set of armour materialises in front of Tun. The armour resembles Fang's own, but both shoulders consist of large Vials, and the helmet looked like Tun's, but the faceplate is decorated with Fang's visage. Tun touches the armour before it flies around his body before attaching themselves onto him. " **Cobra! Fang!** " a voice announced from the belt.

"[Hail!]" a voice from behind the three Syffim Riders announced. They turn around and see a black-furred Tang Mo wearing black robes standing atop a car with an open scroll. "[Hail, to the one to rule the Riders, the one to rule Ka Po' Tun, the one to rule Mundus: Syffim Rider Tun Fang Power!]" the Tang Mo announced ecstatically as if royalty was approaching.

* * *

"Henshin!" the two wearing the belts cried. "It's morphin' time!" the two holding the phones yelled. The two wearing Decade's belt inserts their cards into the belt " **Kamen Ride: Decade!** " and transform into Kamen Rider Decade. The two with the cell phones flip the legs of the figurines upwards, turning them into keys. "Super Megaforce!" they yelled before inserting the keys into a slot beneath the screen and turning them, splitting the screen into skull-and-crossbones.

Yellow and Green Xs materialise and converge towards the two androids, first giving them black undersuits with a skull-and-crossbones on their chest, then materialising pirate coats on top, and finally helmets in the shape of pirate tricorns with skull-and-crossbones on their foreheads. "I thought Tsukasa-san can only use those belts!" Green Ranger assumed. "We got these from fallen versions of their respective users; Decade and the Super Megaforce Rangers." the lead android explained. "Enough chat, let's mash these potatoes!" Jerry said excitedly.

The androids charge towards the battle as Green Trooper looks on. Hosho and his team approach Green Trooper from behind. "You're a Trooper from that new team, correct?" Hosho addressed the Green Trooper, startling her. "Ah!" she squeaked in surprise. She turns around and clears her throat.

"Yes, that's me; Dragon Charge Green Trooper!" Green Trooper introduced herself in a slightly deeper tone. "Oh, you're a girl? We've never seen a female green before." Hosho commented. "Mind if we help?" Hosho asked. "Don't worry, I've got this!" Green Trooper assured as she clenched her fist in front of her before running towards danger.

She climbs up the legs of a Lugger, up their spine, and front flips from its shoulder towards a crowd of Knights of Order. "Dragonclaw!" she yelled as she summoned her Dragonclaw. She lands on top of a Knight of Order and swings her Dragonclaw around, hitting the others around her. The minions fall, causing explosions that surround Green Trooper as she posed like a dragon with its wings stretched out. From behind her, a group of the unstar creatures throw their flails at her, binding her in their chains.

"Ah! Maybe I shouldn't have posed prematurely!" Green Trooper bemoaned. As the unstar creatures reel her in, the five Troopers led by Hosho approach them. "Oi, let her go." Hosho said as he held out what appears to be a diving mask and rebreather with a red trim. "Yuuki Change!" they all exclaimed.

They put on their masks as diving suits materialise onto their bodies. Their masks transform into full helmets while keeping the masks' shape as their visors and mouthplates with a circular rebreather on them. "YuukiRed!" "YuukiBlue." "YuukiYellow!" "YuukiGreen!" "Yuuki… Pink!" they all announced. "Kaigun Sentai…" YuukiRed began. "Yuukiper!" they all continued in unison.

"[Let's show them what we're made of!]" YuukiRed exclaimed as he summoned a harpoon gun in his hands. They shoot harpoons at the unstar creatures and blow them up. They then rush to Green Trooper's side and free her. "You're welcome." YuukiRed said snarkily.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

"[Who is that?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[That's Waz, Abe Waz; my… prophet.]" Tun explained with an embarrassed tone. "[Go forth and bring the future!]" Waz proclaimed. "[Oh, that's right! Thanks for reminding me!]" Tun said before running towards the monster. He stops behind it as Omegalus was fighting it wearing ghostly black armour similar to Daedric armour and a helmet with the visage of a Syffim Rider with a downwards-pointing triangular mask. "[What was his catchphrase…]" Tun wondered under his breath as he tried to remember something.

"[Oi, _Ridercant_! Run or get bitten!]" he yelled to the monster. "[And I thought your catchphrase was bad already.]" Forge teased. "[Can't you get out there and help him?!]" Shidak-Charn suggested. "[Whatever.]" Shin replied. He rushes towards the fight, but the two fang-eyes on the monster's face flash yellow twice before the ground rumbles and three pillars of molten metal spews from the ground in front of Forge before cooling and hardening.

The pillars crack before bursting into debris and revealing monstrous versions of Forge, their armour rough and raw like ore, the dragon visage on their helmets more resembling an actual dragon in shape and texture complete with organic yellow eyes, and "FORGE" written on the right breastplate and "2017" on the left. "[They… they look like me!]" Forge said in surprise. The monstrous Forges melt and reform their arms into Cutter Blades before lunging towards him. "[Seriously, what are these things?!]" Forge wondered as he dodged a swing from a monster. Tun approaches the three monsters with the intention to help Forge.

"Hey, Great Dragon, help me!" Omegalus called for help before he is hit by the monstrous Fang's Vile Breaker. Tun is at odds of whom to help; Forge or Omegalus. "[Who should I help?!]" Tun said nervously as he darted his head back and forth between Omegalus and Forge. From out of nowhere, a green projectile hits one of the monstrous Forges in the shoulder. Everyone looks to the roof of the loading dock and see two figures; Kamen Rider Build wearing green-and-blue armour, and another Kamen Rider wearing predominantly purple armour over a black undersuit, and a helmet with a golden dragon emblem on their shoulder and two purple eyes resembling side views of dragon heads. "[Good afternoon, Fang-san.]" Build greeted them.

"[Who's that?]" Tun wondered. Waz looks back and forth from the two Kamen Riders and his scroll with a dumbfounded look. "[I… the Elder Scroll of Riders say nothing of them!]" Waz said in surprise. "[I am Build, and this is my assistant; Cross-Z.]" Build introduced him and his partner. "[Again with the 'assistant'! I'm his partner!]" Cross-Z corrected.

"[Tun, was it? You go defeat the _Another Rider_ , we'll assist Shin.]" Build advised Tun. "[Okay, thank you!]" Tun said as he pointed a thumb up at Build before conjuring a gauntlet weapon resembling the Vile Breaker's bottle. As the monstrous Fang was about to strike Omegalus with its Vile Breaker, Tun strikes it with his new weapon.

* * *

The androids as Yellow and Green Super Megaforce Rangers fire upon the Knights of Order with their red flintlock-like pistols and successfully blow them up. "Isn't this too easy?" Yellow Ranger wondered. "They're foot soldiers, what do you expect?" Green Ranger commented. Emerging from the explosion before them, three unstar humanoids throw their black hole flails at them, but Green Rangers steps up and cut them in half with one swing of a cutlass. The humanoids look at their weapons after the mace portion was destroyed.

"Nice one, Jerry!" Yellow Ranger complimented. Green Ranger turns to his partner and gives her a thumb up before the back of his head is whipped by a chain. "Ow!" he helped as he rubbed the back of his helmet. They look at the unstar humanoids and see that they improvised their damaged flail into chain whips. "Oh no, I made this kinkier." Green Ranger bemoaned.

"Shut up, Jerry." Yellow Ranger said in frustration. The unstar cratures grapple Green Ranger's neck and pulls him towards them, dragging him across the road. "I'd be lying if I said I can't breathe!" Green Ranger said as he tried to pulls the chains from his neck. "Jerry!" Yellow Ranger yelled out as she pointed her flintlock at the monsters. Before she can pull the trigger, glowing yellow and green harpoons fly past her shoulders and pierce the heads of the unstar creatures, banishing them to Oblivion.

She looks behind her and sees YuukiYellow and YuukiGreen. "Who are you? We've never seen a Trooper like you before." YuukiYellow asked. "Oh, we're from a different universe. I'm Mary by the way. This form is Super Megaforce Yellow." Yellow Ranger introduced herself. "That's pretty bold of you, telling us your real name." YuukiGreen commented. "Oh, that's not my real name. My real name is Unit Zero-Zero-Six." Yellow Ranger added.

"Mary, help me!" Green Trooper pleaded as he is beaten up by a horde of unstar humanoids. "We'll take care of this." YuukiYellow assured as she and YuukiGreen walked past Yellow Ranger. They both hold up devices similar to Yellow Ranger's and Green Ranger's phones, but mainly in black. They hold up Yellow and Green figures of Troopers with suits resembling police motorcycle unit uniforms and helmets like that of their helmets, but with sunglasses-like visors and mouthplates with sculpted lips. They flip the legs up and transform them into keys. "Yuuki Change!" they yelled as they insert the keys into their devices. " **Tokuper!** " a voice announced from the phone, sounding similar to the androids' own phones. Spectral yellow and green badges converge towards the two Troopers and transform them into Troopers resembling the ones on the keys.

"[Justice is here!]" they yelled. They conjure extendable batons with colour-coded grips and a pivot at the tip of the grip. They extend the batons with a trigger at the side and turn those 45° along the pivot, transforming them into silenced pistols. They fire upon the unstar creatures crowded around Green Ranger.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Tun hits the monstrous Fang multiple times with his gauntlet as Omegalus removes the other cog from his belt and reverts to his previous base form. He conjures two blades resembling clock hands. The monster tries to escape towards Omegalus, but he swings his dual swords at him and knocks him down. Tun presses a button at the top of his belt for the cogs within it to glow their respective gem colours. " **End Time! Fang!** " the belt announced.

Tun's legs transform into a glowing brown snake tail and jumps into the air like a spring. He straightens his tail and aims it at the monster. " **Centri Dragon Break!** " the belt announced. Omegalus puts his swords together at their axis and inserts a grey cog with a black gem holding Forge's likeness within, forming a giant scissor-like weapon. Tun kicks the monster and propels it towards Omegalus, who cuts it in half with his scissor weapon as it glows red hot.

The monster's halves explode and leave an unconscious Havard on the ground. As Build, Cross-Z, and Forge fought the other monsters, they suddenly stopped and turned to dust. "[It's Harvard!]" Shidak-Charn said in surprise before slithering towards the Nord. Tun approaches Havard and sees the cog that was given to him by the Fabricant. Tun picks it up and taps on it, projecting a hologram of the monster's visage.

" **Fang!** " the cog announced in a demonic voice. Tun removes the Fang-based cog from his belt, reverting to his base form, and holds it in his other hand opposite to the monster's cog. Waz approaches him from behind. "[Are you sure you want to do this, your majesty?]" Waz asked Tun. Tun looks at the two cogs before tapping on both their gems at the same time.

" **Fang!** " both announced in their respective voices. The monster's cog instantly transforms into a copy of Fang's cog. "[You can have this back.]" Tun said to Shidak-Charn as he handed him the first Fang cog. The cog's gem flashes a bright light, blinding everyone near it. The light dissipates and Shidak-Charn looks down to see the Fang Fuge on his waist.

"[Shin, the Fang Fuge is back!]" Shidak-Charn celebrated as he turned to Forge. Forge reverts to Shin and approaches Shidak-Charn. He looks at the Fang Fuge in awe as Omegalus approaches the crowd. "[It really is…]" he noted. "[Thank you for returning my power to me.]" Shidak-Charn thanked Tun.

"[It's no problem.]" Tun replied. "[We need to return to our own time.]" Omegalus said to the two Syffim Riders. "[Fang, can you come with us for a while? There's something you need to do.]" Tun asked Fang. "[What is it?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[Just enter my car.]" Tun instructed.

"[I don't think I can fit inside.]" Shidak-Charn noted. "[Don't worry about that.]" Tun assured. The orange car transforms into a giant robot with a cog just like Tun's in place of a face. The robot grabs both Tun and Shidak-Charn before teleporting away.

* * *

The unstar creatures blow up and leave Green Ranger behind, still trapped in black chains. "Oh gosh, thank you! Can you get me out of these? I feel like I'm using an animation downloaded from LoversLab." Green Ranger requested with a relieved tone. Yellow Ranger approaches him and starts untangling the chains. "Jerry, you've been making Skyrim jokes ever since we got here. It got even worse when you found out Todd Howard was the Grand Spymaster of the Blades." Yellow Ranger commented. "And I'm not stopping now!" Jerry added.

All of a sudden, fissures appear on the road for molten metal pillars to spew out. They harden and transform into dragon-like monsters with rough ore-like armour and their chests read "FORGE" on their right breast and "2017" on the left. "What are those things?" Green Trooper wondered. "Forge?" YuukiRed read the text on their chests. The lead android as Decade approaches them.

"You guys need to leave, you too Green. We can't beat them, only hold them off." Decade explained. "We can try!" Green Trooper said confidently. "No, you don't understand; if research is to be believed they can only be defeated by Syffim Rider Forge or someone with his power. We've seen something like this in another universe." Decade elaborated. "Syffim Rider Forge? The legendary Ka Po' Tun Resistance hero?" Green Trooper wondered. "Yes, that one. He is currently active in Skyrim where we sent two of our operatives to investigate a similar incident." Decade explained.

"If we're just keeping them at bay, we might as well all pitch in, right?" YuukiRed said. "Yeah, I want to help, no matter what it takes!" Green Trooper said enthusiastically. "Larry, help!" the other Decade android's voice pleaded from behind him. The lead android turns around to see the other Decade android behind lifted into the air by one of the monsters. The monster tears his body in half and throws both halves down before letting out a road.

The halves then revert into their android forms. "I need help here!" the top half of the android exclaimed. "Dwayne!" Decade cried out. "Voyadroids, attack the three targets twelve o' clock of me!" Decade instructed the android foot soldiers. He then turns to Green Trooper and YuukiRed.

"Change of plans, give those things all you got!" Decade instructed furiously. He charges towards the three monsters as the other androids converge on his location. "You heard him, let's go!" YuukiRed said to Green Trooper. Decade clashes his swords with one monster armed with scissor-like blades on its arm. Green Trooper and YuukiRed assist him by pushing the monster back with their Dragonclaw and cutlass.

In the sky, a groundbridge opens for the Timeliner to emerge from it, flying across self-replicating rails. On the Timeliner was Den-O with his sword, standing on the roof. "Ore sanjou!" he exclaimed. The Timeliner runs through a group of Knights of Order, destroying most of them but leaving two hanging onto the edge of the Timeliner's front car.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

The two Syffim Riders arrive on top of a power plant platform where the robot let them down on the floor before reverting to car form. "[W-what are we doing here?]" Shidak-Charn asked Tun. Tun points to a battle between Syffim Rider Rote versus a group of humanoid creatures with white skin, a spherical head with a white bottom half and a top half in assorted colours, and armed with two semi-sphere shields in their head colours. "[Who is that? Where are we?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[We're in _Last Seed_ of this year. Omegalus said you were spotted here fighting alongside Syffim Rider Rote.]" Tun explained.

"[So, I just transform and help him defeat those… things?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[Whatever you say.]" Shidak-Charn shrugged as he slithered towards the edge of the platform with his Fang Fuge. " **Fang Fuge! Cobra!** " the Fang Fuge announced as Shidak-Charn inserts his Cobra Vial. He gains the attention of the Syffim Rider below. "[What was that?]" Rote wondered.

In mid-transformation, Shidak-Charn jumps of the platform and performs a dropkick on one of the creature below, obliterating it. As the fire clears, Fang emerges and roundhouse kicks another in the face. "[Is that a Syffim Rider?]" Rote wondered as he watched from afar. Fang roundhouse kicks the remaining ones in one swing, destroying them all at once. Syffim Rider Rote then approaches Fang.

"[Who are you?]" Rote asked. "[I'm Syffim Rider Fang.]" Fang introduced himself. "[Well in any case, thanks for your assistance.]" Rote thanked as he held his hand out to Fang. Fang grasps it and they shake hands. "[I must be going now. Good luck on your… whatever you're doing.]" Fang said.

He exchanges his Cobra Vial with his Reef Viper Vial " **Reef Viper!** " and flies away to the top of the platform where Rote can't see him. He lands in front of Tun and reverts back to Shidak-Charn. "[Are we done here?]" Shidak-Charn asked Tun. "[Yeah, we're done. It's time to return to your time.]" Tun answered. The car transforms into a robot, grabs both of them, and teleports away.

In the present, the robot returns to the parking lot only seconds after it departed. It puts both of the Syffim Riders down and reverts to car mode. "[This is goodbye for now.]" Tun said to Shidak-Charn. "[Will we see you again?]" Shidak-Charn asked. "[I hope so.]" Tun replied.

He enters his car and sits down, but he turns to the two Syffim Riders again. "[Say, where's that other guy?]" Tun asked Shidak-Charn. "[What 'other guy'?]" Shin wondered. "[Ah, never mind. I think you'll see him soon.]" Tun said before closing his door. The two cars start driving in circles around the parking lot until they start to spark.

They start to glow in their respective colours before they disappear entirely, leaving behind trails of fire on the road. Shidak-Charn then turns to the two Kamen Riders. "[You met _Riders_ like them?]" Shidak-Charn asked Build. "[That's what _The Voyagers_ told me, anyway.]" Sento answered.

* * *

"Shimata!" Den-O cried. As the train detached the cars the Knights were standing on, they immediately jump onto the main train. Den-O puts his finger to the right side of his head. "[Otto-san, shake them off!]" Den-O communicated to the driver. The Timeliner enters a portal and exits through another over a snowing city at night.

"[Come at me!]" Den-O taunted the Knights. They fight atop the train, all the while trying to stay on as it moves in a serpentine movement. As they do so, the Timeliner flies out of control and crash lands at an angle into a house in the suburbs. They fall off the Timeliner and onto the street. Den-O powers down back to Momotaros as he crawled along the snowy road.

He then rolls on his back and faces the two Knights approaching him. As they plunged their blades, Momotaros blocked them with his own red sword. He pushes them back and stands up. "[From start to finish, I'm always at a _climax_. I… have arrived!]" he announced proudly. He rushes towards the two Knights as he raised his sword.

"Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze!" he exclaimed. He catches the blade of one of the Knights with a branch at the back of his sword and throws it aside before thrusting his sword into the Knight's chest. The other Knight rushes towards Momotaros, but he kicks him into the house, damaging it further. The Knight gets up and picks up the other sword that was thrown away by Momotaros. The Knight converts both swords into rifles and shoots at Momotaros, but he uses the remains of the fallen Knight as a shield.

He throws the body at the other Knight and he jumps into the air with his sword pointing downwards. He plunges his sword into the back of the fallen Knight and the Knight below it. He turns his back on the two and they explode, taking some of the house with them. "Yosh." Momotaros said victoriously. He then hears a gun being loaded from behind.

He turns around and sees a Nord family consisting of a mother, a shotgun-toting father, and their young daughter standing in the street. "Ah, gomen." he apologized to the family as he bows. The father tries to shoot Momotaros, but the Timeliner emerges from the house in robot mode, grabs Momotaros, and disappears into a portal. "Papa, what was that?" the daughter wondered. "I don't know, Ingrid. I don't know." the father replied.

They arrive back in Morrowind to find the streets devoid of any threats and the androids being loaded into trailers. "[Where's the bad guys?]" he wondered. An android approaches him as the Timeliner transforms into vehicle mode. "[All hostiles have disappeared.]" it explained in a robotic-sounding woman's voice. "[Disappeared? What do you mean 'disappeared'?]" Momotaros wondered.

"[Shortly after temporal energy was detected in _Skyrim_ , all threats disintegrated.]" the android explained. "[Temporal energy?]" Momotaros repeated. "[A report from Build is expected soon.]" the android added.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Somewhere in the southern districts of Winterhold, Shidak-Charn and Shin were loitering in the outside an abandoned warehouse. "[It's no use; we'll never find your sons.]" Shin said hopelessly. "[Shut up! We're going to find them!]" Shidak-Charn interjected as he slammed his fist into the wall. A group of identical Akaviri men with pompadours, sunglasses, black leather jackets with a brown cobra printed at the back accompanied by "BURROW SERPENTS" below, and colour-coded jumpsuits underneath. The lead man wore a red jumpsuit as the two flanking wore green and purple jumpsuits.

"Ohayo, fellas." the green-jumpsuited man greeted them. "[Who are you?]" Shidak-Charn asked them. "[We're going to ask the questions here. Now, are you Fang and Forge?]" the red-jumpsuited man asked. "[How do you know who we are? Who are you?]" Shin asked them. "[Us? We are the _Burrow Serpents_!]" the red-jumpsuited man answered enthusiastically.

"Burrow Serpent Saikyou!" they all yelled simultaneously. "[What do you want with us? We're trying to look for someone.]" Shidak-Charn asked them. "[Funny thing, we're also looking for someone, but it looks like we already found them.]" the red-jumpsuited man said. He pulls out a device similar to the Forge Fuge, but the main mechanism resembles the side profile of a serpentine dragon head rather than a black dragon's. " **Fume Fuge!** " the belt announced in the same voice as the Forge Fuge as he places it on his waist. He removes a small red canister like those used for airsoft pistols from his left pants pocket.

He opens the dragon's mouth and puts the canister inside before closing it, causing its eyes to glow red. " **Helium!** " the belt announced. "Henshin!" the man yelled. The dragon's mouth opens up for gas to escape at high pressure as it engulfs the man's body. The gas dissipates, revealing a Syffim Rider similar to Forge, but in red and his faceplate resembling a serpentine dragon's head.

"Saikyou!" he yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. "Saikyou!" the other two yelled. "[You're a Syffim Rider?!]" Shidak-Charn said in surprise. "[That's what I am! Do I look awesome or what?]" the Syffim Rider replied. "[Yeah, brother, you look so cool!]" the man in green complimented.

"[ _Fume_ Fuge… that means you're Syffim Rider Fume?]" Shin wondered. "[If that's my name, then that's my name.]" Fume said before charging towards Shidak-Charn. Shin transforms in front of Shidak-Charn and blocks a punch from Fume with the metal encasing his body. As the metal crumbles away and reveals Forge, Fume pulls back his fist, collapses on his knees and clutches his wrist. "Aaah!" he screamed in pain.

Fume's two partners run towards him and comfort him. "[Brother, are you okay?!]" the man in green asked. "[Have you even done this before?]" Shidak-Charn asked them. "[Not with the Fuge.]" Fume replied. "[Come on, Shin. Let's find the boys.]" Shidak-Charn said to Forge.

They then walk away from the warehouse as Fume rubs his sore hand. "[Haemo won't be pleased.]" the man in purple said.

* * *

The Troopers, including Gold Trooper, were fighting in the shipping yards against Nightingale, a hacked Voyagers android with a red visor on its helmet, and a group of Knights of Order. "Give us back Agent Thunderfist!" Red Trooper demanded as he clashes his Dragonhead Boxer with Nightingale's twin ebony daggers. "You'll have to take him away in a body bag!" Nightingale responded. All of a sudden, ethereal armour materialises on Red Trooper's body without the use of Dragon Aspect. Next to him, Elric Stormrod is conjured and immediately fights Nightingale in Red Trooper's stead with his staff.

"Leave my family alone!" he cried as he fought Nightingale. "Not until I get that mask for Shard!" she replied. "You want the mask? You'll get the mask!" Elric cried. He then turns to Gold Trooper's direction as he fought a Knight of Order. "The mask, now!" he yelled to Gold Trooper.

He conjures a grey Trooper Mask and tosses it to Elric. "The mask!" Nightingale yelled. She drops her daggers and runs in front of Elric to catch it, but he uses his staff to trip her and catches it instead. "No!" Nightingale cried out as she turned onto her back and faced Elric as he was about to put on the mask. "Do the battle cry!" Green Trooper yelled to him.

"Do I have to?" Elric replied in reluctance. "Just do it. We have to keep her as happy as possible." Red Trooper answered. Elric looks back at Green Trooper as she puts her hands together under her chin, awaiting Elric's transformation. "Whatever you say, kid." Elric said. "Dragon might, let us fight!" he cried out as he performs the transformation pose devised by Green Trooper.

He puts on the mask and his body is engulfed in grey armour. He takes a look at his hands before looking at the rest of his body. "Aren't I supposed to have a colour?" Elric wondered. "It's a prototype!" Gold Trooper yelled from afar. "I shall have to settle with this, then." Grey Trooper said.

He then holds his arms out like a dragon spreading its wings. "Dragon Charge Grey Trooper!" he yelled as an explosion blew up behind him. "No! The mask is mine!" Nightingale whined. "Get him, automaton!" she commanded the android. The android finishes putting down Pink Trooper and changes its target to Grey Trooper.

The Grey Trooper and the android charge towards each other with their fists winded back. As they near each other, Grey Trooper throws his fist into the android, sending it flying. The android crashes into a cargo container, but walks out of a human, shaped dent it made. From out of nowhere, a boulder lands on the android, crushing it. "Where did that come from?"

Grey Trooper wondered. "Over here!" a voice called to him from above. "Who's there?" Grey Trooper asked the figure. "Koda, Dino Charge Blue Ranger." the voice answered. Atop the cargo containers stood a long-haired Akaviri man wearing a blue tank top.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

In the forests of Winterhold, Shidak-Charn and Shin continued their search for Shidak-Charn's missing sons. "[Let's give it up; it's been three weeks since they disappeared.]" Shin whined. Shidak-Charn knocks down Shin behind him with his tail. "[I didn't give up on you, and I'm not giving up on my sons!]" Shidak-Charn said angrily. The Burrow Serpents approach the two again.

"[Oh, it's you three again. What do you want?]" Shidak-Charn asked them. "[We want a rematch.]" the red member demanded. "[Is it really a rematch if you barely fought?]" Shin teased. "[Shut up! We're more powerful now!]" the green member said. "[Okay, we'll humour you. Let's fight.]" Shidak-Charn accepted.

He and Shin equip their belts " **Fang Fuge!** " " **Forge Fuge!** " and insert their secondary devices " **Cobra!** " " **Ebony!** " and begin to transform. "Henshin!" they both yelled. They show off their transformation sequences to the three and transform into Syffim Rider Fang and Syffim Rider Fuge. The Burrow Serpents look at Fang with confused looks. "[How does your tail fit in there?]" the purple member asked.

"[Not important. Your turn.]" Fang replied. "[Oh, that's right, that's right. Okay, brothers, let's show them what real power looks like!]" the red member commanded his team. They all conjure three Fume Fuges and place them on their belts. "[When did they get two more?]" Forge wondered. " **Helium!** " " **Argon!** " " **Xenon!** " the belts announced as they inserted their gas canisters.

White gas escape from the mouths of the dragons' heads of their belts and engulf them before dissipating, revealing three identical Syffim Riders, differentiated by their different colours; red, purple, and green. As they finish, Fang charges at them with his Vile Breaker in club mode. "[Wait, wait, wait, we're not done!]" Red Fume said quickly in surprise. "[Brother, catch!]" Purple and Green Fume said before they throw their canisters to Red Fume. He catches the canisters and inserts them into the mouth of the Fume Fuge's head alongside his own, the Argon Canister above the Helium Canister and Xenon Canister below it.

Purple Fume and Green Fume turn to purple and green mist and engulf Red Fume's body. Fang swung his club at the mist but doesn't appear to hit anything as it passes through. He walks through the cloud and stumbles. He looks behind at the cloud before he is kicked by a purple boot. As he lay on the snowy ground, a figure emerged from the cloud.

It was a tricolour version of Fume with a purple right lateral, a left green lateral, and a stripe of red running through the middle of the body from the helmet to the crotch. "[They combined!]" Forge said in surprise. The green hand rises up and is shaped into a hand puppet. "[This is so cool!]" a voice from the hand celebrated. "[I know, right?]" the head added excitedly.

Fang transforms his legs into a tail and tries to strike Fume while distracted, but he turns into gas and it passes through. "[Nice try.]" Fume's head taunted.

* * *

In a park, Bjorn and Sakura were fighting against a Spider Daedra with a white exoskeleton wielding an ebony sword resembling a scissor blade. For some reason, Bjorn was dressed up in Sakura's pink hoodie as Sakura was dressed in his blue short-sleeved dress shirt. "We'll be taking that sword!" Sakura said as she kicked the sword out of the daedra's hands. "No! Trustsclicer!" the daedra cried out as the sword flew into the air. The sword lands blade-first into the grass for Bjorn to pick it up.

Arriving at the scene was a black van used by the Blades. A Dunmer agent inside opens the side door and gestures to the Troopers to enter. "We need to go!" Bjorn said hurriedly to Sakura. They enter the van and drive away. "Give me back Trustslicer!" the daedra demanded as the van drove away.

Inside the van was an enchanter used for staves with an unenchanted staff already placed in the holders. Bjorn removes the hoodie, revealing a blue dress shirt beneath. "Here's your hoodie back." Bjorn said to Sakura as he passed it to her. "Are you sure you're able to reverse the effect of the enchantment?" Sakura asked Bjorn as she puts on the hoodie over her borrowed dress shirt. "Absolutely not, but I'll try anyway!" Bjorn replied as he put the sword on the enchanter.

The sword disappears and the knowledge of the enchantment is passed on to Bjorn. He places a grand soul gem beneath the staff and prepares to enchant it. The staff transforms into a wooden staff with a metal grip and a soul gem placed at the tip. "How are we going to sneak that into school?" Sakura wondered.

He breaks the staff with his knee just above the metal grip, effectively making it into a wand. "Are we near the school?" Sakura asked the driver. "It's just around the corner!" the driver replied. Bjorn pockets the wand in his right pants pocket as they stop outside their school. The two Troopers exit the van and run into the school.

They run through the hallway and make their way into an empty classroom, save for Azarath, Jessica, and Harry sitting at the front looking annoyed with each other. "There they are!" Bjorn said to Sakura. They enter the classroom to the surprise of the other three and he points the wand at them. "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing with that wand?" Jessica asked cautiously as she and the others stand up from their desks. Bjorn casts an illusion spell on the three Troopers with the wand.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked them as she approached Harry. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry answered enthusiastically. "Oh man, did I really do that to get into detention?" Azarath said worriedly. "It's Arachtrayer; she cut the bonds of our friendship with her sword!" Bjorn explained. The wall next to them explodes, revealing the Spider Daedra walking through the rubble. "Where's Trustslicer?!" she screamed.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Fume's gaseous hands grab onto Fang's tail and swing him around, hitting Forge. He throws Fang into a tree as Forge sat up. "[He can turn his body into gas!]" Shin noted. "[You think I didn't notice that?!]" Fang yelled. "[This is so cool! What else can we do?]" Fume's head wondered.

Forge tries to strike Fume with his Cutter Blade, but it passes through his body as it turns to gas. "[I have an idea!]" the purple right hand said. The hand transforms into gas before reforming back into a solid form, now with a long malachite glass tube mounted on his wrist. Gas starts to fill the tube before it glows purple. Fume thrusts it into Forge's face, throwing him back.

"[Did you see that? Did you see how far he went?!]" Fume's head said excitedly. "[I call it the _Neo Lamp_!]" a voice from the glass sword declared. Fang hits Fume from behind with his Vile Breaker and manages to his him once. Fume kicks him aside onto the ground. "[I'll be finishing you off now, if you don't mind.]" Fume said as he tilts the dragon's head upwards before returning it to its previous position

" **Sentry-Finish!** " the Fume Fuge announced. "Stop!" Ingrid's voice was heard. She emerges from under the trees and runs towards Fume. She grapples onto Fume's body form behind with the intent of stopping him from attacking Fang. "Don't hurt them!" she pleaded.

For some reason, Fume seems to have calmed down and lowered his shoulders. "[This feeling… it feels familiar…]" the three voices said simultaneously in a longing tone. Forge approaches Fang and helps him up. "[Let's get out of here!]" he said as he escorts Fang to safety. "Hey, wait for me!" Ingrid yelled.

She suplexes Fume into the snow and catches up with the other two. Fume powers down and reverts to their individual forms. "[Brother, who was that woman?]" the man in purple asked the man in red. "[I… I don't know. She seems familiar…]" the man in red said. "[We should ask Lord Haemo of her.]" the man in green suggested.

The three run to a safe distance and shelter under a tree. Fang and Forge power down and souches against the trunk. "Are you guys alright?" Ingrid asked them. "I think that sword of his burned me a little." Shin said. "How did they get thossse Fugesss?" Shidak-Charn wondered.

"The only logical explanation is Haemo made them and gave it to them." Shin said. "Why were they looking for usss?" Shidak-Charn wondered. "Maybe they wanted that new thing you made the other week! The thing that looks like a snake!" Ingrid speculated. "The Twin Fuge? Why would Haemo need that if he hasss a gassseousss warrior?" Shidak-Charn wondered. "Knowing Haemo, he wants more power to add to himself. Who knows what's going to happen to those three after he gets the Twin Fuge." Shin said.

"C'mon, let's go home." Ingrid said as she helped Shidak-Charn to stand.

* * *

"We destroyed it to reverse its effects on my friends. Now you're finished!" Bjorn exclaimed. "You destroyed Trustslicer?! You'll pay for that!" Arachtrayer screamed. She prepares two conjurations spells in her claws, intending to summon Knights of Order. From out of nowhere, a boulder crushes her. The Troopers look at the situation with confused looks.

"Where did that boulder come from?" Azarath wondered. Emerging from behind the boulder was a young Akaviri man with long shaggy hair, a blue tank top, and grey shorts. "I saw a spider. I don't like spiders." the man said with an imbecilic accent. "Who are you?" Bjorn asked the man. "My name is Koda, Power Rangers Dino Charge Blue." he introduced himself.

"You're a Power Ranger? Like that Scott guy from The Voyagers?" Azarath asked him. "Yeah, just like R.P.M. Red! I want to tell you all something." Koda answered. "What is it?" Azarath asked. They then hear loud rumbling. "What was that?" Sakura wondered.

"Sorry, I'm a little hungry. I could go for some mammoth." Koda replied embarrassedly. "There's Skyrim diner that serves mammoth steak around here." Bjorn said. "There's mammoth steak in this universe?" Koda said in surprise. "Are there not any mammoths in your universe?" Bjorn asked. "Not anymore. So, where is this sky diner?" Koda answered.

They soon eat at the diner that Bjorn mentioned and Koda is served a mammoth trunk steak. "It's just like what I used to make in my cave!" Koda said excitedly. He holds the gravy-covered steak with his hands and bites down into it, disgusting the Troopers around him. "Cave?" Harry repeated in confusion.

He looks at the Troopers as he was in the middle of chewing on the steak. "Yes, I live in a cave with my family. We hunt mammoth all the time." Koda explained with his mouth full. "So… uhh… what is it that you want to talk about?" Azarath asked. Koda swallows the mammoth meat in his mouth with an audible gulp and puts down the steak. "The Voyagers found out where the bad guys are coming from." Koda said.

"We already know about that, they're from New Mytheria. We're just wondering how they got here since the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion were fortified after the Ka Po' Tun attack." Jessica said. "Okay… the bad guys can't teleport with magic to your world, so they bought technology from big bad robot The Voyagers know to come to yours. We tracked down teleport signal to New Mytheria and you can soon stop them there." Koda informed them. "That's great to hear! We can finally stop them once and for all!" Azarath declared. "This is the part where you mention a catch." Sakura said to Koda. "Nope, no catch. You all will be ready to beat them in a few weeks." Koda added.

"So… after we beat them, we won't be Troopers anymore?" Sakura wondered. "There's still evil in this world to be defeated. We'll be called when needed." Azarath assured.

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

In The Warehouse, Shiak-Charn sits against a wall, bloodied and beaten as he looks at the three Fumes fighting Forge in a green malachite-based form. From his tail pocket he removed a red leech-like device roughly the same dimensions as the Twin Fuge. "[I have no choice but to use the Leech Fuge.]" he said weakly as he stood up. He re-equips the Fang Fuge " **Fang Fuge!** " and holds up the Leech Fuge. He plunges the device into his arm as it sucks his blood.

He removes the Leech Fuge from his arm " **Tsaesci!** " and inserts it into his Fang Fuge. "Henshin!" he yelled before he spins the crank of his Fang Fuge. From the Leech Fuge's mouth as it spins around, blood regurgitates and encases Shidak-Charn's body in a red bubble. The bubble bursts, splattering blood everywhere as if a grisly murder occurred. The three cease beating Forge mercilessly and turn to Fang.

His armour is now entirely red on top of a yellow undersuit, his right pauldron being that of a Tsaesci's face, and his own helmet resembling the screaming face of a Tsaesci with his faceplate inside the mouth. "[You think that's gonna scare us?]" Red Fume taunted. "[No… I know it's going to scare you!]" Fang exclaimed. The three charge at him with their Neo Lamps and swing them at him. He dodges every swing and every thrust before he punches Red Fume into a wall.

Forge looks at the fight as he lied on the ground. "[You can't use that! It's too dangerous!]" he cried out. After Fang punched Purple Fume away, Forge grapples with him. "[Do you realize what you've done?!]" Forge exclaimed. "[I'm doing this so we can survive! Now get off!]" Fang demanded as he pushed forge onto the floor.

Just after that, Fang's arms lower as with his head, as if he were in a trance. Purple Fume and Green Fume pry Red Fume out of a wall and stare at Fang as he stood there, menacingly. "[Oi, are you gonna fight or what?]" Red yelled to him. The fang-visors on his helmet start leaking blood from between its crevices. "[He wasn't wrong, I'm now scared.]" Red Fume commented.

All of a sudden, Fang rushes towards Forge and kicks him in the stomach. He picks him up and punches him repeatedly until he throws him out of a window. His head then turns to the three Fumes at an inhuman speed. The wall Forge flew out from explodes, blowing the three outside. They all power down on the pavement near Shin.

Fang approaches Green Fume and picks him up at his leather jacket's collar. "[Get your hands off our brother!]" Red Fume demanded as he and Purple Fume hung onto Green Fume's jumpsuit pants. Fang pulls Green Fume away from them, tearing the pant legs in the process. Instead of legs were two glowing white limbs underneath that reform into a green snake's tail. "[He's… a Tsaesci?]" Shin noted in surprise.

* * *

In the coast of Solstheim, Blades operatives disguised as miners dug as the Troopers, including Drachen, scouted the area. "How long is it going to take? The Forces of Order could be here any moment." Harry whined. "The new Dovah Flyer could have been teleported to another hangar, but instead they came up with the brilliant idea of teleporting it anywhere on Tamriel in the event of a breach, heck maybe elsewhere on Nirn!" Bjorn complained. "We're lucky that it teleported so close to home." Azarath noted. "Well, at least we have the second Ghost Mask." Sakura said as she held a grey blank Trooper Mask.

"What colour do you think it'll be?" Jessica wondered. "Who knows? It could be violet, or even light blue!" Sakura said. An explosion occurs within the dig site. "What was that? Equipment failure?" Azarath wondered. The fire and smoke dissipates, revealing Nightingale and a male flame atronach dressed in bard clothing and toting a burnt lute.

"So this is where their new toy is hiding. Bard Ow, attack the Troopers!" Nightingale commanded the atronach. "As you wish, Nightingale. I shall dispatch these youths without fail!" the atronach acknowledged in singsong. An army of Knights of Order are conjured to assist them in defeating the Troopers. "Everyone, get to cover, we'll handle these guys!" Azarath commanded the operatives. They step forward and hold out their Trooper masks.

"Dragon might, let us fight!" they cried out. They equip their masks and transform into their Trooper forms. Nightingale points to the Troopers for the daedra to charge towards them. Red Trooper then faces Green Trooper. "Sakura, you need to activate the Dovah Flyer before they can get their hands on it!" Red Trooper commanded.

"Okay!" Green Trooper accepted with a salute. As the fight begins, Green Trooper runs away with the mask in her arms. One of the Dunmer Blades operatives waves his hands at her. "We found something, follow me!" he yelled. She then follows the operative to the beach where they find the other operatives gathered around a cave entrance.

"We found the missing Dovah Flyer inside!" the Dunmer agent informed her. "Thank you. I just need to get Tooru to wear this." Green Trooper said as she looked at the Trooper Mask in her hands. A massive fireball strikes the ash before them, causing them to be knocked down. They see the source of the explosion: Bard Ow. "Thank you for leading me to this cave! Too bad it shall become your grave!" Bard Ow taunted.

Green Trooper stands up and shouts "Mul Qah Diiv!" for ethereal armour to be equipped and her ancient Dragonborn, Tooru Haruka, to appear. "[Miss Tooru, I want you to wear this!]" Green Trooper said as she passed the mask to the spirit. She looks at the mask in her hands and nods to Green Trooper. She performs the battle pose before equipping the mask, only for her to explode into silver flames, leaving the mask in the ash.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

"[What? What?!]" Green Fume said in surprise. Fang spins his Fang Fuge once more. " **Centri-Finish!** " the belt announced. He winds back his fist, now emanating red aura. "[Brother!]" the two Fumes cried out.

All of a sudden, Build punches Fang in the face from the side, causing him to drop Green Fume on the ground. Fang crashes onto the pavement and powers down. "[What… what happened?]" he wondered as he rubbed his head. Red Fume and Purple Fume crawl to their brother. "[Brother, are you okay?!]" Red Fume asked him.

"[I… I'm a Tsaesci…]" Green Fume said in shock as his arms are put around their brother's shoulders before they teleport away from The Warehouse. Shidak-Charn notices the blood bleeding from his eyes. "[What happened?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[I warned you not to use the _Leech Fuge_! You could've killed them!]"Shin berated Shidak-Charn as he stood up weakly. Build holds out his hand to Shidak-Charn to help him stand up.

"[What are you doing here?]" Shidak-Charn asked Build. "[I'm the agent attached to you; I'm supposed to monitor you. I had this happen to me before and… I killed someone. I didn't want that to happen again so I stepped in and stopped you from killing that man.]" Build explained. "[Green Fume… he's a Tsaesci.]" Shidak-Charn said. "[It looks like their clothes use the same magic used in the Fang Fuge to transmute your tail into legs. It doesn't seem that they knew they were Tsaesci themselves.]" Shin observed. "[Well, I'll leave you guys to do your business. See you later.]" Build said.

All of a sudden, Decade tackles him and they both disappear. "[Was that Tsukasa?]" Shidak-Charn wondered. "[I think so. Somehow she was able to gain the power of The Jump to travel to the battleground Oblivion planes.]" Shin deduced. They both leave The Warehouse back to Nirn. Elsewhere in Skyrim, the three Fumes arrive in the sewers.

"[Who was that other _Rider_?]" Purple Fume wondered. "[He saved my life, that's all I know.]" Green Fume said. Red Fume stares at Green Fume's tail. "[Can you stand up?]" Red Fume asked him. "[I'll try.]" Green Fume replied.

He tries to straighten his upper tail, but loses balance and falls into the sewage. "[How do these people live like this?]" Green Fume complained. "[So… if you're a Tsaesci, that means we're all Tsaesci!]" Red Fume realized. "[I think this is why we were told never to remove these suits ever since we were children.]" Purple Fume added. "[Why is Lord Haemo hiding this from us?]" Green Fume wondered.

"[The real question is: what else is he hiding?]" Red Fume wondered. They hear splashing coming from a tunnel. "[Did anyone hear that?]" Red Fume said cautiously. The splashes get louder, as if something was approaching. Emerging from the tunnel was Haemo in Ka Po' Tun form, wearing a long black wool jacket, a black-and-red striped shirt underneath and a red scarf.

"[I see you have discovered your true form.]" Haemo noted.

* * *

"I'll be taking that trinket! But if anyone has any objections, bring it!" Bard Ow rhymed. From the fight further into the excavation site, Blue Trooper suddenly has ethereal armour materialise onto him as his ancient Dragonborn, Elena Mutakasir, is summoned. "Elena, what are you doing here?" Blue Trooper asked her. "The mask, I think it's calling to me!" Elena said as she held up two ghostly revolvers before she ran towards the coastal cave. At the beach, Green Trooper was fighting against Bard Ow with her Dragonclaw, but she is overwhelmed by his fireballs shooting from his lute.

"It's over for you! You'll give me that mask, if I were you!" Bard Ow taunted. Elena leaps in and shoots Bard Ow with her pistols, causing him to stumble back. She lands next to Green Trooper and helps her up. "Elena, what are you doing here? Where's Bjorn?" Green Trooper asked. "The mask, I think it called out to me. I need to put it on." Elena answered.

Green Trooper hands the mask to her. "Are you sure about this? When Tooru-san wore it she exploded!" Green Trooper asked Elena. "Yes, I'm as ready as a duneripper about to chomp down on a camel!" Elena answered. "Yosh, then do the pose!" Green Trooper encouraged. "Okay, here I go…" Elena said as she held the Trooper Mask outwards.

"Dragon might, let us fight!" she cried as she performed the battle pose and put on the mask. Strips of grey fabric wrap around her ghostly self and burst, revealing a purple Trooper underneath. "You're purple!" Green Trooper pointed out. The ground beneath them rumbles accompanied by a dragon's roar coming from the cave. "It's the new Dovah Flyer!" Green Trooper said.

A purple Dovah Flyer, slightly smaller than a standard one the core Troopers utilized, emerges from the cave and faces Bard Ow. "Oh no, I think I was too slow!" Bard Ow bemoaned. The Dovah Flyer bites down on his body and thrashes him side to side before throwing him in the ocean for him to explode. As planned, a laser from the sky resurrects him and grows him to a tremendous size. "Time for a curtain call! It's lights out for you all!" he exclaimed.

"I'll handle this one!" Purple Trooper said. She phases into the Dovah Flyer and flies towards Bard Ow. She flies around him as if she was a fly. "Stay still, won't you?! All I need now is a leather shoe!" Bard Ow said in frustration as he tried to swat her. With the Dovah Flyer's wings she scratches Bard Ow in several places, leaving him moderately damaged.

She positions herself a mile away from Bard Ow. A gigantic drum magazine emerges from the Dovah Flyer's metal underbelly as a minigun barrel emerges from the mouth. "Dovah Arm: Rapid Blast!" her voice cried out. Massive projectiles strike Bard Ow before the Dovah Flyer flights through him. "I ran out of rhymes!" Bard Ow exclaimed before exploding.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

In The Park, Fang was fighting Haemo with their melee weapons; Fang in a green form with the head of a screaming woman on his left pauldron and a helmet with a wavy texture similar to hair, and Haemo was equipped with a troll head pauldron and helmet. "[Give me back my children!]" Fang cried out. Haemo is pushed backwards, but he retracts the needle and shoots Fang with streams of blood in the shape of large fists. Fang swings his Vile Breaker in club mode at the liquid projectiles, splattering blood on the ground. "[I'm sorry, but it's not possible right now!]" Haemo replied.

"[You scum! Tell me what you did to them!]" Fang demanded as he pointed the Vile Breaker in gun mode at Haemo. He loads his equipped Medusa Vial into the Vile Breaker and shoots stone snakes at Haemo. He counters this by switching his Troll Blood Vial for a Vial labelled "MUDCRAB" containing blue blood. His armour turns blue, a mudcrab shell materialises in place of the left pauldron, and his helmet resembled the legged underside of a mudcrab with his faceplate on it. Using pincers in place of hands, he grabs the stone snakes and crushes them.

"[If you won't answer that, then answer this: who are the _Burrow Serpents_?]" Fang asked Haemo. "[That is a very interesting question.]" Haemo replied as he pointed his right pincer at Fang before charging in. He tries to grab Fang, but he is blocked by the Vile Breaker in club mode. He inserts a green Vial labelled "POISON" into the weapon and the bottle fills up with the respective green liquid. Haemo's pincers start to burn and release from the weapon.

As he writhed in pain, Fang swings the club at Haemo's back. Haemo is knocked into a treetop and immediately emerges in a flying cliff racer form. " **Centri-Finish!** " the Haemo Fuge announced. He flies into Fang multiple times faster than he could see until Fang powers down and collapses onto the floor. Haemo lands in front of Shidak-Charn and reverts to his Ka Po' Tun form.

"[I can't tell you the answer to that as well.]" Haemo taunted. Shidak-Charn stares at Haemo as he lies on the grass in pain. "[You should've used the Leech Fuge I gave you. What's the point of giving someone a tool if they don't use it?]" Haemo taunted further. "[You're… my…]" Shidak-Charn muttered before being kicked in the side by Haemo. "[I am not your son! I never have and never will be! When will you get that through your head?!]" Haemo demeaned Shidak-Charn angrily as he kicked him multiple times.

Haemo stops kicking him when he hears Shidak-Charn quietly crying. "[Hmph, pathetic.]" he mocked as he looked down on Shidak-Charn. He leaves The Park as Shin arrives. "[Charn! Are you okay?!]" Shin asked Shidak-Charn as he ran to him. As Shin grabs Shidak-Charn's right arm, Shidak-Charn punches him in the face.

"[Sorry, I thought you were Haemo!]" Shidak-Charn apologized.

* * *

In the city of Mournhold, the Humongculus, in a formation consisting of a blue head, a red torso, and green legs, faces off against a giant red birdlike genie with feathered arms and wearing a grey circlet around its head. Inside the Humongculus, Blue Trooper was taking charge alongside the Purple Trooper. "[We have to get that mind control circlet off Suzakun's head!]" Green Trooper declared. "Activate Dovah Arm: Rapid Blast!" Blue Ranger commanded. The Purple Dovah Flyer flies into the scene, transforming into minigun mode.

The Humongulus detaches its giant right fist for the Purple Dovah Flyer to attach itself in place. " **BiiSahqoGraag Formation with Rapid Blast!** " a voice from the Humongculus announced. They rapidly fire fireballs at the genie, but it uses its red scimitar to block them. "He's too fast!" Green Trooper said. "I have an idea. Elena will fly around Suzakun to distract him while we get the circlet off his head!" Red Trooper planned.

"Sounds good to me!" Purple Trooper agreed. She disappears from the Humongculus as the Purple Dovah Flyer detaches from its arm and transforms back into dragon mode. The Purple Dovah Flyer circles above Suzakun for him to try to swat it out of the sky. "Now!" Blue Trooper signalled. The Humongculus extends its left fist towards Suzakun's head.

The massive fist unfurls as it neared Suzakun. It grabs the circlet from his head and retracts. The Humongculus then snaps the circlet in two, freeing the monster from its control. The giant monster then shakes its head as they woke up. "[Where am I? Why am I huge?]" Suzakun wondered ina voice comparable to Momotaros.

He then turns towards the Humongculus. "[Gah! Don't destroy me! I've been a good boy this year!]" he pleaded as he shielded himself with his arms. "[It's us; _Magna Trooper Drago Charge_!]" Green Trooper's voice projected from the Humongculus in Akaviri. "[Ah, the western Troopers! Can you help me shrink down?]" Suzakun requested. "[We already have it covered.]" Green Trooper replied.

From out of nowhere, a golden flying bullet train with a chimney at the front shaped like an oil lamp spout coils around Suzakun, covering him in magical energy as he shrinks down. On the ground, he looks at himself after returning to his normal size. "[Yeah, I'm back to normal!]" he celebrated as the train pulls up next to him. "Another happy ending." Bjorn said in relief. All of a sudden, a giant white raven grabs the Purple Dovah Flyer with its talons and flies away.

"Elena, return!" Bjorn cried out. Elena then teleports back to the main Humongculus' cockpit beside Bjorn. "We need to get the Dovah Flyer back!" Bjorn said to his team. As the raven flew into the sky with the Dovah Flyer, the Humongculus extends its hands to grab it, but it retreats to Oblivion through a portal. "No!" the Troopers cried out.

"Let's get back to the Blades, maybe they're finished with the portal to New Mytheria." Red Trooper commanded.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Much later, Shidak-Charn faces off with the Burrow Serpents atop the College of Winterhold's tallest tower. "[You're gonna regret picking a fight with us, old man!]" Red Fume taunted. "[It was Haemo's idea, you idiot.]" Shidak-Charn replied. He equips the Fang Fuge " **Fang Fuge!** " and inserts the Cobra Vial " **Cobra!** " before turning the crank on his belt and transforming himself into Fang. The Burrow Serpents equip their Fume Fuges " **Fume Fuge! Fume Fuge! Fume Fuge!** " and insert their canisters into the dragon's head " **Helium! Argon! Xenon!** " and pushes it down, releasing gas around them, transforming them into the three Fumes.

Purple Fume and Green Fume hand their canisters to Red Fume for him to insert them into the empty slots of his Fume Fuge. The two transform into purple and green gas that surround Red Fume and fuses them into the united Fume. "[First to fall off the tower loses!]" Fang declared. In the distance, a single firework is launched into the air. When it explodes into a cobra-shaped pattern, the two (or four) begin fighting.

They charge at each other with their melee weapons and clash them together. They parry each other before Fume performs a spin kick at Fang. As Fume's leg passes in front of Fang, he jumps onto it and flips behind Fume to swing the Vile Breaker at him. As Fume was stumbling, Fang inserted the Twin Fuge into his Fang Fuge " **Twin Fuge!** " along with the Cobra Vial and Oil Vial " **Cobra! Oil!** " before spinning the Fang Fuge once more. Fume turns around to see Fang in the process of transforming.

The helix of liquids surrounds him and burst, revealing Fang CobraOil form. "[You can use more than one too?!]" Fume's purple hand said in surprise. Fang removes the Twin Fuge form his Fang Fuge and extends it into a staff. The tail end of the staff extends and becomes flexible for Fang to use as a whip. "[That's doesn't scare me!]" Fume's green hand jeered.

The tail then set itself aflame. "[What about now?]" Fang asked before he swung his whip at Fume. Fume curls up as the whip hits him multiple times. "[This guy is a damn S!]" Fume's purple hand panicked. Fang switches his Vials with Bleach and Soap Vials " **Bleach! Soap!** " and transforms himself into a half-white and half-off-white form.

He sprays bleach at Fume to blind him before sliding across the floor with his slippery soapy boots to hit him with the head of his staff. "[Where was this ferocity two weeks ago?!]" Fume's head yelled as he was being beaten up.

Watching them via security camera from within the security office were the Breton librarian Richard Gerome and the ancient Falmer Arch-Mage Gelebor. "Why are we watching this fight?" Richard asked Gelebor. "I'm bored." he answered with his raspy voice. "Sir, students are being endangered with their continued presence!" Richard scolded Gelebor. "Nobody goes to the top of the tower, so the students will be fine." Gelebor replied.

* * *

In the burning ruins of New Mytheria Palace, a Humongculus formed with all of the five Dovah Flyers, Pink and Green forming the left and right legs, Blue and Black forming the left and right arms, and Red forming the torso, faces off against an enlarged Shard armed with the Purple Dovah Arm. He fires repeating blasts at the Humongculus, knocking them back into a crystalline tower. "He's too powerful with the Dovah Flyer!" Green Trooper noted. "Bjorn, can you get Elena?" Red Trooper asked Blue Trooper. "Okay!" he replied.

The Red Trooper swaps his place on the front pedestal with Blue Trooper to summon his ancient Dragonborn. Elena manifests on the pedestal next to him. "What's the plan?" she asked the team. "Once Drachen retrieves the mask from within the Purple Dovah Flyer, you put it on and regain control." Blue Trooper instructed. "He's inside of the Purple Dovah Flyer?! In the hands of Shard?!" Elena said in surprise.

Shard once more fires rapid blasts of fireballs at the Humongculus. "They never should have sent children here!" Shard taunted. As he fires more rounds, Drachen exits from the Purple Dovah Arm from the crevices between the drum and the underbelly with the Purple Trooper Mask and falls onto the ground. He runs towards the Humongculus, trying not to be seen by Shard. His ghostly glow is then seen by Shard.

He points the Dovah Arm at him and begins firing fireballs. With Shard distracted, the Humongculus slashes him across his chest with its clawed green foot. Drachen climbs onto the Humonculus' pink leg and continues upwards towards the top. After being rocked by the Humongculus' movements, he eventually makes it to a door at the back of the Humongculus' head and opens it. "Drachen, you're here!" Green Trooper said.

"Elena, catch!" he signalled to Elena before throwing the mask at her. She catches the mask and performs the battle pose. "Dragon might, let us fight!" he cried out before putting on the mask, transforming her into the Purple Trooper. The Purple Dovah Arm converts back into Dovah Flyer mode and back to Dovah Arm in its hands. "No! My ultimate weapon!" Shard groaned in despair.

"It's our weapon, Shard!" Red Trooper's voice projected from the Humonculus. "Let's end this!" Purple Trooper declared. "Dovah Arm: Rapid Blast!" the Troopers all yelled as the Dovah Arm charges up. It fires blasts of giant fireballs at Shard, bigger than when he wielded it. He then perishes in a fiery explosion in the shape of a dragon's head.

"We did it!" Red Trooper celebrated. "How do we get home? Our comms are damaged and we can't contact the Blades." Blue Trooper wondered. A light shines from above them. They look up and see a massive moth-shaped ship. "Oi, are you going to Nirn too?" an Akaviri man's voice projected from the ship. "Who are you?" Red Trooper's voice asked them. "We're the Startroopers! I'm Hoshino Sai. Need a lift?" the voice asked them.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

In the streets of Shidak-Charn was hugging all three Fumes tightly with the widest smile he could muster as Shin and Ingrid look on. "[I can't believe it's you all this time!]" Shidak-Charn said happily. "[Yeah, great to see you too… dad.]" Red Fume said as he was choked by Shidak-Charn's constrictive hug. "What's going on? He just hugged them all of a sudden?" Ingrid asked Shin. "I did some investigating on these three. When that other Rider, Tun, arrived here via some sort of… time machine, the excess energies interacted with the magical anomalies in Winterhold to create a dragon break that Haemo used to bring Charn's sons into the past to train them to defeat Fang as the Burrow Serpents." Shin explained.

"[You can let us go now.]" Purple Fume demanded. Shidak-Charn then releases all three of them. "[You don't realize how much this means to me! I've been looking all over for you and here you are!]" Shidak-Charn said excitedly. His face then turns into a look of a horrible realization. "[If Build hadn't intervened, I would have killed Sinon!]" he said with a blank look.

He then leans against a nearby wall. "[I'm a horrible father!]" he cried out. He then cried briefly before facing his sons. "[You've all grown into such fine young men!]" Shidak-Charn said proudly. "[They beat you into submission and called you old man multiple times!]" Shin added.

"[Oh, okay. Well in that case, you're all grounded.]" Shidak-Charn said bluntly to his sons. "[You can't ground us! We're the _Burrow Serpents_!]" Red Fume refuted. "Burrow Serpent saik–" they all cheered before their ears are pulled on by Shidak-Charn's hands and tail. "[Two days no dessert!]" Shidak-Charn scolded. "Are we going to bring them to my house? I can't support teenagers, let alone three babies!" Ingrid said worriedly.

Suddenly, a large metal fist flies towards the Burrow Serpents, only to be telekinetically redirected into a wall by Shin. They all turn to look at the source in front of them; a Syffim Rider in heavy black armour with a gorilla motif and a fanged outh faceplate similar to Gozaru. "Is that…?" Ingrid muttered. "Gozaru…" Shidak-Charn continued. "[Wrong! From this day forward, I am Syffim Rider Gorilla!]" the Syffim Rider declared.

"[Gorilla… What are you doing here?! I thought I destroyed the Gozaru Fuge!]" Shin asked. "[Lord Haemo supplied me with a new Fuge, a better, stronger one. As for my reasons, I'm here to take back the _Burrow Serpents_ ; they're a too valuable asset to be lost.]" Gorilla explained. "[I just got them back; I'm not going to lose them again!]" Shidak-Charn proclaimed. "[I don't care.]" Gorilla said before charging towards them. The Burrow Serpents and Shidak-Charn move out of his way before conjuring their Fuges. They put on their Fuges " _Fang Fuge!_ " " _Fume Fuge! Fume Fuge! Fume Fuge!_ " and insert their transformation triggers " _Twin Fuge! Cobra! Oil!_ " " _Helium! Argon! Xenon!_ " and yell "Henshin!" before they transform and face their old enemy.

* * *

In the ruins of New Mytheria, the remnants of Shard's army including a few Knights of Order and Nightingale emerged from the rubble. "Gah! Where's Shard?! I want to turn him into a chandelier!" Nightingale screeched. Teleporting into the plane was Jyggalag, New Mytheria's previous ruler. "Lord Jyggalag! I didn't destroy your palace, I swear!" Nightingale pleaded. "It matters not who destroyed my palace. Where is the traitor Shard?" Jyggalag asked Nightingale.

"I-I don't know! He might've been destroyed by the Troopers that laid siege upon your realm." Nightingale answered. "Troopers? I've heard of them. I have to thank them for liberating my realm from the likes of Shard." Jyggalag commented. "You, however, should return to Evergloam to Nocturnal." Jyggalag demanded. "I'm not going back there! I can pledge my loyalty to you!" Nightungale pleaded. "My realm does not need a thief like you." Jyggalag said.

Behind Jyggalag, a portal opens for a dark figure the same size as him to that attacks him. "Another interloper? You shall pay for your intrusion!" Jyggalag barked. He conjures a crystalline sword and charges for the individual, only to be taken away by another portal they created. The figure then turns to Nightingale. "L-Lockdown! What are you doing here?" Nightingale asked the figure.

"Want another deal?" the figure asked her. Cinders fly past his face, revealing a robotic visage. "We have nothing to give you, swindler." Nightingale refused. "You don't have anything to give me… yet." Lockdown corrected. "Well, what do you want?" Nightingale asked him.

Back on Nirn, the Troopers were dropped off at an airport runway by the Startroopers' moth ship. The Drago Charge Troopers exited their Humongculus to meet with their rescuers. From the moth ship emerged an imperial man, three Akaviri, one Khajiit man, two humanoid robots, a Breton man, an Akaviri canine beastfolk man, an Altmer man, a Dunmer man, an Argonian man, and a black-scaled Tsaesci man. "Thanks for getting us out of there. I don't know what we would've done without you guys." Red Trooper thanked them. "We're just glad to be back on Nirn." the Imperial man replied.

"You're Captain Caesar Mauritius, right? From the Star Piercer mananaut program?" Blue Trooper asked the Imperial. "Yes, that's me." Caesar confirmed. "You've been missing for ten years. What happened out there?" Blue Trooper asked. "For starters; we met Sai over there and a band of thieves." Caesar said as he pointed to an Akaviri man waving enthusiastically. "That was over a year ago. We worked together to find special sigil stones that lead to one plane after another until we found the Nirn Sigil Stone while keeping it away from miscellaneous Daedric threats." Caesar explained.

"That must've been tough." Red Trooper added. "Yeah, it pretty much was. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call T.A.S.A. to pick us up." Caesar said before walking to the terminal as the three Akaviri gaze into the sky. "[It's amazing, I know.]" Green trooper said to them in Akaviri.

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

In The Warehouse, Fang, in CobraOil Form, was fighting against Gorilla and was near defeat as he was thrown onto the floor. "[Did you really think your trinket would work on me?!]" Gorilla taunted. "[Face it; you're just like me, a tool used by people who don't want to get their hands dirty, Shin to you and Lord Haemo to me. Look at where we are now! We're just fighting on their behalf as they wait for results. You're just a soldier; you fight, not think.]" Gorilla continued. Fang then stood up. "[I… I realized that a long time ago. I don't have choice in the matter; I either let Haemo corrupt this world, or die trying to stop him. What makes you different from me is that I'm not just doing this for Shin, I'm doing it for the world!]" Fang countered. He then conjured the Leech Fuge.

"[And I can think for myself as well!]" he added. He removes his Vials before inserting the Leech Fuge into the top mouth and then inserting them into the Fang Fuge. "[What are you doing?]" Gorilla wondered. "[What I've been doing since we got here: fighting you!]" Fang answered. He then produces a Vial of his blood and inserts it into the Leech Fuge " **Tsaesci!** " before inserting the Cobra Vial in the mouth under it " **Cobra!** ".

He spins his Fang Fuge for blood and venom to spew from the Twin Fuge and engulf him in a helix. The helix turns into a column of blood and venom before bursting into cubes of jellied blood, revealing a form with the left half being that of his Tsaesci Form with an added snake-like scarf and the right being the Cobra Form. "[That's just another _half-and-half_ form!]" Gorilla mocked him. "[We'll see.]" Fang commented. Fang charges at Gorilla and throws a punch, sending him flying into a wall.

"[This power… you have the power of the Leech Fuge, yet you haven't lost yourself to bloodlust!]" Gorilla realized. Fang grabs him off the floor and throws him backwards. Gorilla stumbles as he lands on his feet before turning towards Fang. "[That's not all!]" Fang said. He removes his combines Twin Fuge and Leech Fuge and torques the tail downwards, forming a short pistol with the Leech Fuge as the barrel.

He presses on the Cobra Vial like a trigger, shooting a combined blast of blood and venom at Gorilla, just like Haemo's syringe attacks. He then re-inserts the Twin Fuge and Leech Fuge into his Fang Fuge before spinning it to perform a finisher. " **Centri-Finish!** " the Fang Fuge announced. He jumps into the air and transforms his legs into a tail as helices of blood and venom wrap around it. He then launches himself at Gorilla, throwing him outside the building and sending him back to Nirn.

He arrives outside a train tunnel where Haemo waited. "[I… I failed you. I'm sorry.]" Gorilla apologized. "[No… you did well. All is according to plan.]" Haemo said.

* * *

In the swamps of Morrowind, the Troopers, minus Gold Trooper, faced off against a crow-like daedroth in black garbs similar to a ninja, armed with a sword. Joining the Troopers was Orgrid gro-Mokrul as the Cyan Trooper. "Six-against-one? This is too easy for me!" the crow daedroth taunted with a shrill squawking voice. From out of nowhere, a fast-moving object flies into the daedroth several times before landing in Red Trooper's hands. "What was that?" Green Trooper wondered.

In Red Trooper's hands was a red version of their Dragovolver. "This must be the Drakevolver Drachen mentioned! He's completed it!" Black Trooper said. "Alright, let's take this for a spin!" Red Trooper proclaimed. He points the Drakevolver forwards and shoots out a spectral red dragon that hits the ninja-crow daedroth before returning to Red Trooper. The dragon merges with him, forming chest armour resembling the face of an angry red dragon with its horns on Red Trooper's shoulders.

"Woah!" "Awesome!" "Now we're talkin'!" were among the things said by the Troopers at the sight of the new form. "Impressive, I'd like to see what this thing can do." Cyan Trooper said as he patted on Red Trooper's right shoulder horn. Suddenly, he is reduced to energy and merges with Red Trooper's right arm, giving him a massive cyan hammer. "What happened?!" a voice from the hammer panicked. "Drachen said he figured out a way to combine Troopers without the use of the Dragon Tail, this must be what he was talking about!" Red Trooper realized.

"I haven't been used as a weapon since the time Gakon and I invaded a giant camp!" the hammer reminisced. As the cyan hammer chatted with Red Trooper, the daedroth ran straight for him with his sword, only to be knocked into The Quarry by the hammer. Red Trooper then followed him there. "I didn't do that!" Red Trooper said. "You gotta keep your eyes peeled in battle, kid." Orgrim reminded Red.

As the daedroth was on the ground, he fired purple bound crossbow bolts at Red Trooper that explode on impact, impacting the ground near him as he dodges the attacks before shooting at the daedroth with his Drakevolver. After the daedroth gets up Red Ranger charges at him and ducks when he swings his sword at him. "Ha, missed me!" Red Trooper taunted him before hitting him in the abdomen with his cyan hammer. When the daedroth bends over, Red Trooper jumps onto his back into the air before firing a blast from above. As the daedroth was thrown by the explosion, the Drakevolver flies out of Red Trooper's hands to fly into him multiple times before Red Trooper hits him with the hammer once more.

"Let's finish this!" Red Trooper declared. The hammer temporarily dissipates, allowing Red Trooper to combine his Drakevolver with his Dragovolver to form a rifle. "Drago Charge-Up Blast!" Red Trooper announced. Cyan energy flows through the rifle before a spectral Cyan Trooper is shot at the daedroth, destroying him.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Along the Winterhold coast, Shin watches as Haemo lifted Shidak-Charn into the air by his neck. "[I've been keeping you alive for too long!]" Haemo screamed. He then shows the Twin Fuge and the Leech Fuge in his other hand to them. "[I have what I need from you. Now I can finally kill you!]" Haemo declared. "[Stop!]" Shin yelled.

Haemo turns to Shin as he stood up. "[If Charn… if father believes in you… so will I! I'm going to beat you and make us a family again!]" Shin declared. "[How are you going to do that? I can see what you see, including anything you make to try to defeat me.]" Haemo asked. Shin conjured a version of the Melt Crucible that is coloured white on one half and black on the other. "[Is that… the _Melt Crucible_?]" Haemo wondered.

"[It's the _Alloy Crucible_ , based on the _Twin Fuge_.]" Shin corrected. "[How… how did you create this without me knowing?!]" Haemo said in surprise. "[I've learned to create things while blindfolded. It was very difficult, but in the end I finished it. All it needs now is testing, and I see a target right in front of me.]" Shin explained. He equips the Forge Fuge " **Forge Fuge!** " and puts a lump of ebony and a lump of moonstone inside the Alloy Crucible before inserting it into the belt " **Ebony! Moonstone!** ". "Henshin!" he yelled before lowering the dragon's head on the Forge Fuge.

As normal, magma flows out of the dragon's mouth and onto the floor where it floods around Shin's feet. A molten metal dragon flies out of the puddle, taking Shin with it. The dragon flies into the air and towards Haemo where it quickly cools down in front of him into a marbled black-and-white statue. The statue crumbles, revealing Forge bursting out of it and punches Haemo in the face. This new form is black on the right half and white on the left and a pair of wings on his back.

"[You got me there, but that's the last time you'll surprise me!]" Haemo declared. He conjures two tiger Blood Atronachs from his syringe weapon and siccs them on Forge. Forge grabs one as it ran towards him and throws it onto the ground. He grabs its legs and swings it at the other atronach. He jumps into the air and performs a dropkick where his wings give him an extra boost and destroys them instantly.

Forge turns around and sees Haemo thrusting his foil at him, but dodges the attack and knocks the weapon out of his hand. He conjures two large molten fists " **Fist!** " and punches Haemo in the chest rapidly until he is knocked onto the ground. Haemo finds that some molten metal was caught on his ankles and wrists, cooling into heavy shackles. " **Centri-Finish!** " the Forge Fuge announced. Forge flies into the air and grows a molten dragon tail before accelerating towards Haemo, causing an explosion of fire and molten metal.

* * *

In the sewers underneath Morrowind, the six Troopers walked into a monster's lair where a Hunger equipped with Daedric armour and a chef hat holds a young Akaviri woman captive in an inactive oven. "There you are, Troopers! Here for your precious Pink Trooper?" the hunger taunted in a nasally voice. The true Pink Trooper comes forth. "News flash: I'm a guy!" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "What?! If you're here, then who's this?" the hunger wondered.

"We need the Drakevolver!" Red Trooper communicated over his wrist communicator. Through the tunnel behind them, the Drakevolver flies into Red Trooper's hands. He pulls the trigger and transforms into his Red Drake form. "Get Momose out of here, we'll handle Chef Licker!" Red Trooper said to Green Trooper. "You're not getting anyo–" the Hunger said before the Drakevolver flies at him, distracting him so Green Trooper can free the woman.

Green Trooper goes to the oven and punches the glass, freeing the woman inside. The woman was around the same age as Sakura and had natural Akaviri pink hair like her, and wore a pink tank top, shorts, and a pair of sunglasses on her head. "T-thank you…" Momose said in shock. "[Are you okay? Your friend Sakura told us you were in trouble!]" Green Trooper said to Momose in Akaviri. "[Which Sakura: the pretty one or the weird one?]" Momose wondered.

"[Eeh? Which one am I?]" Green Trooper thought. "[Aah… the pretty one?]" Green Trooper said with uncertainty. "[I have to thank Tanemura when we get out of here!]" Momose noted. "[Tanemura?! Does that mean I'm the weird one?]" Green Trooper thought. "[L-lets go.]" Green Trooper stuttered as she grabbed Momose's hand.

Meanwhile, the Troopers were fighting Chef Licker, dodging his prehensile tongue attacks and tossing his toxic vomit back at him. "Argh! My face! I can't see!" he screamed. He tries to blindly attack the Troopers by lashing his long tongue out, but is soon cut off by Red Trooper's Drakevolver in sword mode. "Nuh! Muh tunge!" Chef Licker shrieked. "Where's Sakura?" Red Trooper wondered.

Green Trooper rushes into the scene after escorting Momose to safety. "Azarath! I brought Momose back to the rest of Pink Club!" Green Trooper said. "Alright! Let's try out that new-and-improved Deadly Scale!" Red Trooper commanded. The Troopers lined up behind Red Trooper from Red to Gold. They grab the shoulders of the Trooper in front of them with Blue Trooper the last, touching Red Trooper's shoulders.

They start to glow and are combined into Red Trooper, forming a new United Trooper with a Gold chestpiece. "Wuth goin un? Eh can't sthee!" Chef Licker panicked. "Dragon's gale, deadly scale!" the Troopers' voices called out in unison as their united body shifted through their colours. They point the Drakevolver at Chef Licker and pull the trigger, firing fireballs in their colours. The fireballs strike Chef Licker and destroy him in an explosion. The Troopers separate from the United Trooper and celebrate their victory.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Some weeks later in a warehouse, Fang, Forge, and the three Fumes were fighting against Haemo and a legion of Blood Atronachs. Forge fought directly against Haemo and gained the upper hand, using his EbonyMoonstone Alloy Form's fists to pummel Haemo into submission. In the same room was Ingrid, who was taken hostage by Haemo and was ransomed for the Twin Fuge and Leech Fuge. Fang handed her the combined Twin Fuge and Leech Fuge and told her to flee, which she did. "[That's… mine!]" Haemo cried out.

He conjures a giant tiger-shaped Blood Atronach and merges with it, controlling it to charge through a wall to pursue Ingrid. "[Get back here!]" Red Fume demanded. He then followed Haemo through the hole. As Ingrid ran away from the warehouse with the combined Fuge, Haemo caught up to her and chased her in his blood atronach. It jumps into the air and lands in front of her, growling with its back raised.

Haemo them exits from the atronach through its mouth and approaches her slowly as it melts away. "[Hey little lady, why don't you give me my property back and I'll save you the pain?]" Haemo asked threateningly. A red mist comes between them and Red Fume emerges from it, punching Haemo as he leaps out. "[Don't touch big sister Ingrid!]" Red Fume yelled. "[What is it with people and their family?!]" Haemo said in frustration.

Fume charges at Haemo and they engage in a fistfight. Fume kicks Haemo aside and grabs the back of his head to throw him down to the ground. "Sentry-Finish!" his belt announced. Fume jumps into the air and is propelled by a stream of red gas towards Haemo. Haemo is knocked away and powers down.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Fume said to Ingrid. As Ingrid walks to Fume, Gorilla reveals himself behind Ingrid after dispelling an invisibility spell and grabs her wrist. "Let go of me!" she demanded. Gorilla takes the Fuges from her hands and throws it to Haemo. "No!" Fume cried.

Haemo catches the combines Fuge and cradles it in his hands. "[Finally… I will be complete!]" he proclaimed. He equips his Haemo Fuge " **Haemo Fuge!** " and the combined Fuges " **Twin Fuge!** " before inserting a Ka Po' Tun Blood Vial " **Ka Po' Tun!** " and a Tiger Blood Vial below it " **Tiger!** ". "Henshin!" he screamed before spinning his belt. Helices of blood flow from his belt and surround his body in a pillar of blood.

Suddenly, Haemo's Ka Po' Tun form and the combined Fuge is thrown out of the pillar before it bursts, revealing red armour resembling Haemo's regular form, but with added Ka Po' Tun and Tiger heads on his shoulders and a red cape. Its belt now closely resembles a dragon's head with tube-like horns. "[What… what is this?!]" Ka Po' Tun Haemo said in confusion. "[You've been used, now you'll be disposed.]" a voice from the armour answered. Ingrid and Fume look on in shock.

* * *

In the park, Harry was picnicking with a Breton girl on a date. He presented to her a model of a blue sun with a plaque on the base of its stand reading "MAGNUS FAVOR YOU". "Wow! This is great, Harry! I love it." the girl said. "Thanks, Jeanette." Harry replied as he blushed. "When we graduate, I hope we can both get into the College of Winterhold." the girl said.

"The College? That's a pretty high expectation. I at least hope we'll be in the same institution together." Harry said. "Did you hear about those Akaviri heroes hanging around over there?" Jeanette asked. "Oh, don't worry about them." Harry dismissed. From the bushes, Sakura leaps out and performs a chokehold on Harry.

"Ha, I found you!" Sakura said with a smile. "Gak! Shakura, ghet ofgh me!" Harry struggled as he patted on her arm. Sakura then looks at Jeanette. "Oh, are you two on a date?" Sakura wondered. "Uh… yeah… we are." Jeanette replied.

Sakura then released her grasp from Harry. "Sorry, Azarath said you would be here, but I didn't say anything about a date." Sakura apologized. "I'll give you the magic lessons another day. For now, just… do something with Jessica! She's not really busy on Sundas." Harry informed Sakura. "Okay! Bye-bye!" Sakura said as she waved back to them. She then jumped into the bush from whence she came.

"You're still giving her magic tuition?" Jeanette asked Harry. "Yeah, she really wants to do magic. She heard about that tidal wave incident and wanted me to teach her." Harry explained. "Well, you do have the most magicka capacity out of everyone at school." Jeanette added. "Well, let's get this picnic started, shall we?" Harry said. As they opened the picnic basket, a Knight of Order watches nearby, concealed by a bush.

The Knight of Order unusually wore a long white dress, blonde hair flowing from under their helmet, a bow tied on the helmet's top spike, and makeup on their helmet; eyeshadow around the eye area and lipstick drawn below. "So the Pink Trooper loves this girl, does he? Maybe I'll take her form and seduce the Pink Trooper into giving me his mask! I, Lovelacer, shall make him mine!" the Knight of Order cackled with a woman's voice. A pocket on her dress vibrates for her to remove a circular device. The device projects a hologram of a spiky robot much like the ones used by Shard early in his mission. "Status report, Lovelacer." the robot requested.

Meanwhile somewhere in the park, Sakura was walking back to the city when her wrist communicator beeps. She looks at her communicator and sees Drachen. "Green, return to the Compound, I have a new mask to test on Haruka." Drachen requested. "O-kay!" Sakura saluted. She jumps into a bush next to her and presses a button on the communicator to teleport to the main Dovah Flyer hangar in the Blades Compound.

"[Miss Tooru, let's go!]" Sakura said excitedly.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

"[What are you?!]" Ka Po' Tun Haemo panicked. "[Me? I am no longer Haemo. I am… Haemo Shin-Ka!]" the Syffim Rider declared. It picks up Haemo by his neck and holds him in the air. "[You have been a useful puppet.]" Haemo Shin-Ka mocked. He tightens his grip on Haemo, draining blood from his veins.

Haemo then screams in pain. Haemo Shin-Ka receives blasts of pressurized venom from behind. He drops Haemo onto the ground for him to flee. Haemo Shin-Ka turns around to see the rest of the Syffim Rider team behind him. "Shidak!" Ingrid called out.

"[What is that form?]" Forge wondered. "[Oh, do you like this? You should, because you helped me make it.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said. "[Son, please, you don't have to do this!]" Fang pleaded. "[Dad, look there!]" Green Fume said as he pointed to Haemo crawling on the ground. "[If he's over there, then…]" Forge said in surprise.

"[W-who are you?]" Fang asked Haemo Shin-Ka. "[I am Syffim Rider Haemo Shin-Ka, it could be read as 'new dragon' or 'evolve'. I came up with the name while I waited for you do as I planned.]" Haemo Shin-Ka answered. "[It's… it's the _belt_!]" Haemo cried out as he leaned on a stack of crated. "[The _Haemo Fuge_?! It's alive?! How is this even possible?!]" Forge wondered. "[I developed sentience the moment you took immortality away from the Tsaesci using me. With it, you also took their rage and hatred. You received a fraction of those feelings as did I. I liked you, I wanted to rule alongside you, but your fraud of a father took you away and had me locked in a box! As I was taken away, I gave life to your severed eyeball to use as a puppet. For years, I have been planning this very moment by psychically implanting portions of it into the puppet you all call Haemo. I might add that you were all very useful in my ascension.]" Haemo Shin-Ka explained.

"[You mean my entire life… my reason to exist… is all a lie?!]" Haemo raged. "[Exactly.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said. "[I'll kill you!]" Haemo screamed before charging at Haemo Shin-Ka. "[Son, no!]" Fang cried out. As Haemo prepared a red destruction spell, Fang ran towards him.

As Haemo neared Haemo Shin-Ka, Fang tackled him and turned his back to the new Syffim Rider. Haemo Shin-Ka casts his spell on Fang, causing him to convulse in pain. Fang powers down as he falls weak, making Haemo catch him in his arms. Blood permeated from his winter coat's back and gravitates towards Haemo Shin-Ka. "[Not what I mean to target, but it will suffice.]" Haemo Shin-Ka commented.

"[Why… why did you do that?!]" Haemo asked Shidak-Charn. "[You're… my son…]" Shidak-Charn answered weakly. "[I'm not your son! I'm not a person! I'm not meant to be alive!]" Haemo cried. "[It's the right thing to do.]" Shidak-Charn said. Haemo fails to feel a pulse. "Fang? Fang! Faaang!" Haemo screamed into the sky.

* * *

Attacking Mournhold was a massive Humongculus constructed from the crystalline remains of the Mytheria Palace and constructed to resemble a tower on legs with a balcony as a face and a spire-like crown above it. It was fighting the five-piece Humonculus and the Yuvonculus. Despite the Humongculi already formed, the Troopers just entered the main cockpits after unknown pilots used them and fled. "You're still going?! No matter, I'll just beat you again!" Shard yelled. "You're fighting with us, Shard!" Red Trooper's voice emanated from the Humongculus.

"Troopers! I can finally take my revenge!" Shard yelled. The two Humongculi try to fight him as with every manoeuvre they know, every Dovah Arm; the Silver Flying Flail, the Cyan Mega Mallet, and the Purple Rapid Blast, but the enemy dodges their attack and counter successfully. Shard launches its two shoulder towers at them, knocking both down. "He keeps on deflecting our attacks!" Black Ranger noted. "Even the intruder fought with all our moves and combinations and they were still beaten!" Green Trooper added.

"Not all of them. I devised a combination that uses all six main Flyers. I just tweaked the Humongculi earlier this week." Gold Ranger said over his comms. "Let's do it!" Red Ranger proclaimed. The Yuvonculus stood back-to-back behind the Humonculus and put its wing-arms out. Its back fuses with the Humonculus' back for the Humonculus's legs to move up below the arms, forming secondary arms. The mid-combination Humongculus rotates 180° by its waist, turning away from the palace-Humongculus

The combined torsos slides back along the waist, balancing the machine. Finally, the head of the Yuvonculus extends into a dragon's long neck facing into the sky and slides into the Humonculus' own head, forming a very tall helmet. "What is this form?!" Shard screamed. He fires another tower-missile at the Humongculus, only for it to turn around with a roundhouse kick to the missile, redirecting it at Shard. "I call it the Dragon Charge Giganculus!" Gold Trooper's voice emanated.

"Let's demolish this guy!" Red Trooper yelled. As they walked towards Shard's Humongculus, he forms a crystalline shield from its forearms. "Dragonfire Blast!" Blue Ranger yelled. The upper left cannon arm fires a fireball at the shield, smashing it upon impact. "Dragonclaw Slash!" Green Trooper yelled.

The Giganculus swipes its lower right arm at the enemy Humongculus, damaging it more. "Let's finish him off! Call upon your colours in Dovahzul!" Gold Trooper instructed.

"Sahqo!" Red Trooper cried out.

"Bii!" Blue Trooper cried out.

"Ved!" Black Trooper cried out.

"Graag!" Green Trooper cried out.

"Kun Sahqo!" Pink Trooper cried out.

"Yuvon!" Gold Trooper cried out.

The eyes off the Giganculus start glowing, switching between all six colours. "Now, shout Kun Al Oblaan with me!" Gold Trooper instructed. "Kun Al Oblaan!" they shouted.

The mouth of the Giganculus opens, firing a beam of multi-coloured light at Shard's Humongculus, destroying it. He is launched out and lands on the road. He is approached by a very tall spiked shadow looming over him.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

At the Icehearth tavern late at night, Haemo was sitting at the bar wearing his long black winter coat and red scarf as he blankly stared at a pint of beer in front of him. Entering the tavern was Shin. "[Do you mind if I join you?]" Shin asked Haemo. He doesn't answer, but Shin sat down on the stool to his right anyway. "[How are you feeling?]" Haemo asked him.

"[Why do you care? I ruined your life. I ruined everyone's life, especially those three boys.]" Haemo replied as he sipped on his beer. "[Well, everything is, in fact, my fault. I was the one who created the _Haemo Fuge_ , and everything went _downhill_ from there.]" Shin corrected. He then faces the Nord bartender. "One pint of Honningbrew, please." he requested. The bartender then filled a mug of mead from the tap and gave it to Shin.

"[How… how is _Fang_?]" Haemo asked Shin. "[Charn is stable, but there appears to be poison is his system, probably from Shin-Ka's spell.]" Shin answered. "[I saw him from your eyes. He's like this because of me. He's always been talking about how he's going to 'bring me back' from evil. Deep inside me, I wanted to become part of a family again. I did really want to be with him again, live life as we… you and him did before.]" Haemo lamented. "[I don't think I can join him after all the things I did to him, all the things I've said, especially with all his allies angry at me.]" he added. "[Well, I'm not angry at you. I sort of am, but not as much as his sons. You have to come back some time. You can't just drink your life away here.]" Shin replied.

He then drinks the pint in one go before paying for both their drinks; four Septims. He stood up from his seat and walked away. "[I hope to see you home soon. Charn would love to see you with him.]" Shin said as he walked out the door. "[Wait!]" Haemo said as he stood up. Shin then stop as he was in the door frame.

"[What… what do you consider me as?]" Haemo asked Shin. "[You? I think of you as an aspect of me. We are the same person, after all.]" Shin replied. He walked out of the tavern and into the snow. "So, what were you two talkin' about?" the bartender asked Haemo. "His… our father became ill. I… estranged from him and the rest of my family, but he always called me to come back." Haemo answered.

"Maybe you should come back, then." the bartender suggested. "What if they don't want me?" Haemo suggested. "You said it yourself; the old man's waitin' for ya. Don't mind the rest of the family. It's worth a shot." the bartender said as he cleaned the mug Shin finished. Haemo looked back to the door Shin exited from. "Thanks for the advice." Haemo thanked the bartender.

* * *

In the central pains, the five Troopers stood in a circle, pointing their Dragovolvers at each other with nervous faces. "One of us is the traitor! One of us is going to shoot first!" Azarath said. "You're the one who led us all here and took out their Dragovolver first, so you must be the traitor!" Bjorn suggested. "The only way we get out of this is if the traitor takes advantage of this situation and shoots someone!" Harry said. Sakura was crying as she held her Dragovolver out.

"What about Drachen? He's the one that records our fight patterns!" Bjorn suggested. "He's also the one who saved out behinds with the Giganculus! What about you, Bjorn? You're the smart one! You can probably hack the database and retrieve the data and probably stole the Silver Trooper Mask!" Jessica accused. "What's my motivation to give it to the enemy? For all we know, none of us have any reason to give the data to Shard." Bjorn rebutted. "Sooner or later, one of us is going to shoot someone." Azarath said. "I just wanted to make friends in Tamriel! Not shoot them!" Sakura whimpered.

She then lowered her Dragovolver. "Being a Trooper means we trust each other. We've been Troopers for months and friends for longer than that! I just don't believe any of us would do something like that!" Sakura cried. She falls to her knees as tears drop onto the grass below. "She's right. We couldn't just give away that data like that, not at the expense of our friendship." Azarath said as he lowered his Dragovolver. The rest of the team lower their own Dragovolvers.

As Sakura still knelt on the ground, she picks up her Dragovolver and shoots everyone's legs. "Argh! Sakura… why…" Azarath moaned in pain. Sakura looks up and sees her hand holding her Dragovolver at Harry. "Eeh?! What am I doing?!" Sakura screamed in surprise. She tries to lower her arm, but she finds it stuck.

"I can't move my arm!" she panicked as she tries forcing it down with her other arm. "What do you mean you can't move your arm?!" Harry wondered. From behind Sakura, a spectral bolt hits an invisible entity next to her, freeing her arm's movement. The Troopers look behind her and see Gold Trooper armed with his gold Dragbow. The entity tumbles across the floor and reveals itself as Tooru Haruka; Sakura's ancient dragonborn.

"Tooru-san?! Why did you make me shoot my friends?!" Sakura asked her. "Sakura, she can't talk." Azarath said. "Actually…" a soft voice replied from Tooru. "I can now!" a fierce voice emerged, complete with a crazed look. "How are you talking?" Bjorn wondered. "I made a deal with Shard; if I bring him the data needed and the Silver Mask, then he gives me the ability to talk! I planted the Mask in that classroom to sow paranoia to lead you all to this point so I can eliminate you all!" Tooru explained ferociously.

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Outside the temple High Hrothgar's courtyard atop the Throat of the World, Fang, Forge, and the united Fume were fighting against Haemo Shin-Ka, now in a form that appears to be a cross between his Ka Po' TunTiger form and Fang's Leech TsaesciCobra form. He was also equipped with the blood extraction apparatus that was used during his break-in of the BioDome Zoo last year. "[Don't let him get to the top!]" Fang advised his teammates. Haemo Shin-Ka spins his belt and conjures a massive cobra Blood Atronach. The atronach swiftly constricts the three and weakens Fume so much that he splits back into three.

"[Now if you excuse me, I have dragon blood to extract.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said mockingly to them. He walks to a gate behind a severe wind visible by snow rapidly flying through the air. Five elderly priests with grey beards emerge from High Hrothgar; the Greybeards. "Take no step further, intruder. Past that point is pain by frost, unless you have the knowledge to overcome it." one of the Greybeards warned Haemo Shin-Ka. "All I need is power to overcome any pain." Haemo Shin-Ka rebutted before walking through the storm.

He quickly runs out of the gates back to the courtyard, shivering and covered in snow. "We told you." the Greybeard said. "[There's only one way up, and you can't get past it!]" Fang taunted Haemo Shin-Ka. He then looks to the side of the mountain. "[There's always another way!]" Haemo Shin-Ka exclaimed before running to the mountain side.

"What is that fool doing?" the Greybeard wondered. Haemo Shin-Ka proceeds to climb the steep mountainside. "He has taken the forbidden path! Stop him!" the Greybeard commanded his comrades. One of them shouts "Fo Krah Diin!" at the blood atronach, freezing it and allowing the five Syffim Riders to break free by shattering their captor. The ten pursues Haemo Shin-Ka, who trotted his boots into the deep snow.

He looks behind to see the ten pursuing him. "[I need to lose them!]" he thought. He switches out his Cobra Blood Vial with a Frost Troll Blood Vial. His appearance doesn't change as he raises his arms above his head. He slams them down onto the snow, causing a massive avalanche.

The ten are then pushed down the mountain by the snow as Haemo Shin-Ka continued up the mountain using his arms to grip the snow. "No!" the Greybeard yelled as Haemo Shin-Ka climbed. He eventually makes it to the top of the mountain. He walks around and sees an ancient wall with carved runes and a random reality distortion near the wall. "[Where is this dragon?]" he wondered as he scratched his helmet. All of a sudden, he is hit from the back by a dragon tail.

Soon down below, the ten emerged from the snow that covered them in the avalanche. "[We're too late. He must've gotten to Paarthurnax already.]" Forge said. An object suddenly crashes into the courtyard. From the smoke, red eyes glow.

* * *

In the central plains of Morrowind, the Troopers were awaiting their opponent. "Where is this friend of yours, Sakura?" Pink Trooper asked Green Trooper. "He should be here soon! I swear I found the right guy!" Green Trooper assured. "I hope he gets here soon. I don't know if we can take anymore from Tooru." Red Trooper said. A purple portal materialises in the middle of the plain before the Troopers.

Emerging from Oblivion was the rogue ancient dragonborn Tooru Haruka. "We heard your call. I thought you learned your lesson from our last battle?" Tooru said with an evil grin. "Tooru-san, you don't have to do this!" Green Trooper pleaded. "Yes, I do! I died too young! I want to experience what the world has to offer! This is my chance at doing so!" Tooru screeched. She conjures her silver Trooper Mask and puts it on her face, turning her material and transforming her into the Silver Trooper.

"Prepare to be obliterated!" Silver Trooper screamed as she cracked her knuckles. The Troopers charge at her and start fighting. Despite being outnumbered, Silver Trooper fought adeptly against the Troopers, having years of military training and as her profession as a strategist, thinking of her every move on each of the Troopers. She fought especially ferociously with Green Trooper. "[Face it; a child like you could never compare to an experienced bushi such as myself!]" Silver Trooper taunted Green Trooper as she blocked her Dragovolver in sword mode with her forearm.

She parries the sword and uses her own Dragovolver to shoot Green Trooper in the stomach. Green Trooper drops to the ground and clutches her stomach. "[I… I know that. A soldier with years of training is no match for high school students with months of experience. But I know one thing that I learned during those months…]" Green Trooper muttered. "[Ara? What is that then?]" Silver Trooper wondered. "To escape this devastation… is to know love." Green Trooper answered as she pointed behind Silver Trooper.

Approaching the plains was a young Akaviri man wearing a golden kamisho. "Who's that?" Black Trooper wondered. "Akaden… Gold…" Green Trooper answered. "Maru…-chan…" Silver Trooper muttered before dropping her Dragovolver. "[Which of you summoned me here to the western lands?]" the man asked the Troopers with a proud tone.

"[Maru, it's me; Haruka Tooru.]" Silver Trooper said softly to the man. She takes off her Trooper Mask, revealing her ghostly form. "[Lady Tooru!]" Maru said in surprise before kneeling down to her. "[Get up, you silly man.]" Tooru giggled. "[My lady, I… never thought I would see you this soon! Your voice…]" Maru muttered.

"[I… I made a deal to… obtain a voice.]" Tooru said. "[What did it cost?]" Maru asked her. "[I… I betrayed my allies.]" Tooru answered. "[I never thought a woman like you would do such a thing!]" Maru said. "[But I did it for you! Since I met you just wanted to say… I love you.]" Tooru confessed to Maru.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Forge EbonyMoonstone was fighting against Gorilla in front of a black wall scaling the Throat of the World. Gorilla uses his fists to throw a spectral fist at him. Forge shoots it down with repeated blasts from his twin Gun Arms, but it's then followed by a barrage of fists that strike him like a moving wall. "[Betraying us was a mistake!]" Gorilla yelled. "[It was a decision! I now fight for everyone's freedom, to create a peaceful world!]" Forge rebutted.

"[Peace?! You think you can use the Fuge system for peace?! You created the Haemo Fuge to cause pain and suffering and now you claim its successors are for peace?!]" Gorilla chuckled. "[Anything can be used for malicious or benign purposes if you use it right. A pen can be used to decide whether war shall be declared or not! The Fuge System is my pen, and I'm going to write the future with it!]" Forge screamed ferociously. Gorilla throws more spectral fists at the downed Forge. "Shin!" Fang cried out before running in front of Forge. He shields Forge from the fists with his body, getting pounded repeatedly in the process.

His body starts to spark as he fell to his knees before powering down. "Charn!" Forge cried out. "[Don't just stand there, go write the future.]" Shidak-Charn said weakly. "[Okay, father.]" Shin acknowledged before charging at Gorilla. Shidak-Charn crawls to a nearby tree where he watched the fight from afar.

Despite Forge doing his best to fight Gorilla with his twin Fist Arms, he is weakened again. " **Sentry-Finish!** " Gorilla's belt announced. His arms radiate with magic before he slams them into the ground, creating a crack that swallows Forge up to his upper torso. Gorilla jumps into the air and lands a drop punch at him, causing an explosion that flings him to the tree where Shidak-Charn was resting and powers down. "[Ha! Your _knockoff_ technology is inferior to superior Ka Po' Tun engineering and magic!]" Gorilla taunted them.

He is suddenly shot by gunshots to his chest. The two Syffim Riders look to the road and see Haemo riding a brown cobra-themed snowmobile and armed with the Vile Breaker. "[Charn, catch!]" he yelled to Shidak-Charn as he threw a glass sphere at him. Shidak-Charn catches it and examines it, finding a Vial-shaped grip behind it with a slot on the right. "Arigato!" Shidak-Charn thanked Haemo.

He slithers in front of the recovering Gorilla and inserts his Cobra Venom Vial into the slot of the device before inserting it into his Fang Fuge. " **Plasma Fuge!** " the belt's voice echoed. "Henshin!" Shidak-Charn yelled before spinning his belt. Gas fills the globe as electricity arcs within. Electricity arcs around Shidak-Charn's body before a white light engulf him.

The light dies down, revealing a white form with a plasma globe in his chest, brown circuits climbing around his body, and a helmet resembling a plasma globe with lightning bolt-shaped horns at the side and Fang's visage drawn in lightning bolts.

* * *

At the Blades compound cafeteria, Tooru was hugging Maru's right arm tight and pressed her cheek against it as they and the rest of the core Troopers sat at a table. "It's been about a week. How long is he going to stay here?" Azarath whispered to Sakura. "I don't know. He said he wasn't busy with anything. For all I know he could've fully transferred himself to the Blades and will stay here indefinitely." Sakura replied. "Someone's gotta say something about this! I can't stand seeing these two and their daily Heart's Day routine." Jessica said, annoyed. "I'm more surprised that she's been on Mundus for a week straight!" Bjorn noted.

"I see a little of myself in those two." Harry added. He then imagines himself hugging onto Jeanette's arm like Tooru does with Maru. "Excuse me, Miss Tooru…" Azarath said. "It's Haruka-sama, brat!" Tooru roared as she glared at Azarath while still holding onto Maru's arm. "You've… you've been a little… clingy, to Mister Daikinmaru the past week. We think you have an obsession." Azarath intervened.

"I do not have an obsession!" Tooru denied as she hugged Maru's arm tighter, to his distress. "Tasukete." Maru mouthed. Koda then walks to their table with a plate of mammoth snout steak. "Is seat taken?" Koda asked about the empty spots next to Tooru and Maru. "No. There's a reason for that." Azarath answered worriedly.

Koda then sat next to Tooru, who glared at him. "Hi, I am Koda!" Koda introduced himself to her. Tooru glares at him harder. "[Calm down, Lady Haruka.]" Maru said as he stroked Tooru's spectral hair. She then smiles and loosens her grip.

"So, who are you, mister samurai?" Koda asked Maru. "Uhh… Ah…" Maru droned as he didn't understand Tamriellic. "Koda, this is Daikinmaru, a samurai warrior from the past. He was part of a Trooper team in Akavir called the Shugosha Sentai Akadenper as their Gold Trooper." Sakura introduced Koda to Maru. "Hello, Mister Daikinmaru. My name is Koda." Koda greeted him as he extended his hand.

Maru uses his left hand to shake Koda's as Tooru was still occupied with his right arm. "We haven't gotten the chance to properly get to know you. Is there another reason you came to Tamriel?" Azarath asked Maru. Sakura translates Azarath's question into Akaviri for Maru. "[I also came to lecture about the war between the Tang Mo and the Ka Po' Tun at a local museum. I am widely considered in Shin Akavir as a living artefact.]" Maru explained. Sakura translates it to Tamriellic for everyone else.

"Oh, I had something like that happen where I come from before. There was robot caveman at museum where I work that tells people about caveman, and zombies were everywhere because of music." Koda commanded after taking a bite from his steak. "I sure hope nothing like that happens to us." Azarath said. "[Lady Haruka, I need to depart immediately. My lecture is soon!]" Maru said to Tooru.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

"[It's just another piece of trash!]" Gorilla exclaimed before throwing another spectral punch at Fang. Before it reaches him, plasma arcs from Fang's body to the fist, destroying it. "[Eh? Did I do that?]" Fang wondered. He runs at Gorilla, but somehow runs at light speed at him, destroying his fists as he is knocked aside. "[How are you so fast?!]" Gorilla exclaimed.

"[I don't know, but I like it!]" Fang replied. He runs at Gorilla again, punching him in the chest so fast his fists are blurs as plasma arcs from his body and onto Gorilla. Fang turns the crank, but the belt is just flipped upside-down. " **Downside**!" the belt announced. "[Haemo, the _belt_ is broken!]" Fang yelled to Haemo.

"[It's not broken. The _Plasma_ Fuge has a unique _Centri-Finish_. Just kick him.]" Haemo explained as he watched from the snowmobile. Fang faces downed Gorilla as the circuits on his legs start to glow brighter. He performs a roundhouse kick to Gorilla's face, propelling him into the wall covering the mountain. "[Amazing!]" Shin said in awe. Haemo and Shin then approach Fang as he stood victorious.

"[Thank you for giving this to me.]" Fang thanked Haemo. "[It was the least I could do. When you make a problem, it is up to you to resolve it. The _Plasma_ Fuge is my solution to this war.]" Haemo responded. Emerging from a purple portal behind them was Haemo Shin-Ka. His form was mainly black with red accents and his helmet now resembled Fang's helmet, but with more teeth along the faceplate and horns, making him resemble like a dragon. "[So… you've made another weapon to defeat me. I actually impressed with this one.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said to them menacingly.

"[Haemo Shin-Ka, what do you want? Ever since you took over the _Throat of the World_ you haven't done anything.]" Fang asked him. "[Ah, ah, ah… that's a secret. I'm just here to pick up my underling.]" Haemo said. He faces the section of the wall where Gorilla is embedded in and inserts a bottle of black blood into his belt's right horn-tube. " **Seeker Blood!** " the belt announced. His right arm transforms into a black tentacle that extends towards Gorilla and grabs him.

"[Until we meet again.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said as he turned his head to the group before he and Gorilla teleport away. Afterwards, the Gorilla-shaped dent in the wall immediately is filled with lava before hardening into rock. "[Did you see that?! The wall healed itself!]" Shin pointed. "[It's another aspect of lava-based stone magic. Looks like that research really did pay off.]" Haemo said proudly. Fang then powers down back to Shidak-Charn.

Inside the former High Hrothgar, now Haemo Shin-Ka's base, the two arrive. "[Thank you, my lord.]" Gorilla thanked Haemo Shin-Ka as he kneeled. "[We have to be careful around that one for now.]" Haemo Shin-Ka advised. "[How is the project going?]" Gorillas asked Haemo Shin-Ka. He turns around and shows Gorilla a Vial containing an entire cosmos.

* * *

In the forest, Pink Trooper fought alongside his ancient Dragonborn, La'Viga the Cursed, and Silver Trooper against a red Lamia armed with a tribal staff with a tip resembling a snake. "There'sss nowhere left to run! Asss long as you can sssee, I can turn you all to stone with my ssstaff!" the Lamia hissed. "La'Viga and Tooru are safe from your staff. My partner, however, is not." La'Viga said as she pointed her ghostly vintage pistol at the Lamia. "Where is this new Flyer?!" Pink Trooper wondered worriedly as he shot at the Lamia with his Dragovolver. The Lamia casts a rock destruction spell at Pink Trooper, who accidentally gets in front of her.

"No!" the two ancient Dragonborns yelled as he stumbled in front of the Lamia. Suddenly, a man wearing an evil-looking black coat over a white dress shirt and red tie, black sunglasses, and pale skin runs in front of Pink Trooper. The spell hits him, but he is unaffected. "What?! Who are you?" the Lamia screamed. "I… my name is Kuromori Kageru. I spent an entire day in a meeting room with some shareholders. I'm just taking a break from work." the man answered as he swung a guide stick with a gargoyle head pommel over his right shoulder.

"You're… you're blind, aren't you?" Pink Trooper asked the man. "Don't get in my way!" the Lamia demanded. She casts another spell at Kageru, only to be unaffected. "My turn." Kageru said. He swings his guide stick at the Lamia, conjuring a spectral black gargoyle that destroys her staff.

"My heirloom!" the Lamia cried out. Kageru transforms into a swarm of bats that surround the Lamia. The bats attack her by flying into her and cutting her skin with their razor-sharp wings. The bats return in front of the Troopers and reassemble into Kageru, who straightens his tie as the Lamia stood there with cuts all over her body. "I'm… I'm not done yet!" the Lamia proclaimed.

She conjured a walkie-talkie and puts it to the side of her head. "Magna Beam me, now!" she yelled into the walkie-talkie. A laser strikes her from above, causing her to grow. "I've caught you with no animunculusss! You're finissshed!" the Lamia roared. "We really need that new Flyer right about now." Pink Ranger said.

Kageru throws him an indigo-coloured Trooper Mask. "How did-" Pink Trooper wondered. "Your gold friend told me to give this to you." Kageru answered. La'Viga takes the mask and stands before Pink Trooper. "Dragon might, let us fight!" La'Viga exclaimed.

She puts on the mask and transformed into the Indigo Trooper. She raises her hand into the sky for an indigo Dovah Flyer to swoop down and pick her up. "Hey, thanks… man." Pink Trooper thanked Kageru, only to realize he disappeared. "He's gone!" Pink Trooper said. "That name… Kuromori… I know that name." Silver Trooper commented. "Do you know him?" Pink Trooper asked her.

"No, but I know his clan." Silver Trooper answered.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Fang PlasmaCobra, Forge MoonstoneEbony, united Fume, and Haemo equipped with restored Haemo armour ran up the steps of the Throat of the World, making their way to the invaded High Hrothgar. As they do so they break through many walls that spontaneously emerge from the dark obsidian wall to their left. Around halfway up the mountain, they encounter Gorilla. "[Congratulations! You've made it this far, but can you get past me?]" Gorilla taunted. "[You guys continue.]" Fume's head advised.

"[We can handle this.]" Fume's right hand added. "[Boys…]" Fang muttered. "[We don't have enough time! This is the last _Tower_ ; we can't let Haemo Shin-Ka destroy this one!]" Forge said as he pulled on Fang's arm. [You're not going any–ack!]" Gorilla proclaimed before being jumped on by the three Fumes. "[Go!]" Red Fume yelled to the three remaining Syffim Riders as they ran further up the mountain.

They eventually make it to High Hrothgar, which was more or less intact. They bust through the doors, expecting to find Haemo Shin-Ka inside. "[Haemo Shin-Ka! Where are you?! Show yourself!]" Haemo demanded. A tremor is felt throughout the floor. "[What was that?!]" Forge wondered.

The three step outside to see a tall pillar emerging from the very tip of the mountain that stretches into the clouds. "[What is that?]" Fang wondered. "[Legend say that _Snow Throat's stone_ is above the mountain and the peak is just the halfway point. Haemo Shin-Ka must be using this pillar to elevate himself there.]" Haemo deduced. "[How do we get up there?]" Fang wondered. A dragon's roar is heard just before one landed in front of them; Paarthurnax.

"Drem yol lok, greetings, visitors from home." Paarthurnax greeted them. "You mussst be Paarthurnax. I thought Haemo Ssshin-Ka killed you." Fang said to Paarthurnax. "After parting with my sos, my blood, I escaped, weakened. I return to assist you to defeat that… thing." Paarthurnax explained. "Can you fly that high?" Fang asked him as he pointed to the pillar. "I will try." Paarthurnax answered.

"[Everyone, get on!]" Fang commanded the two. The three sat on Paarthurnax's back before he flies away. Paarthurnax flies upwards following the pillar, slowing down once they reach the pillar's halfway beyond the clouds. "Are you okay?" Haemo asked Paarthurnax. "This… this is as far as I can go." Paarthurnax said before passing out.

"[Hang on!]" Forge caution the other two as he carried them in his arms. His back thrusters fire as Paarthurnax fell to the ground. They fly a great height at an even faster speed than a dragon's. They see a platform above them. Forge lands on the platform, releasing Fang and Haemo

They look up to see Haemo Shin-Ka was missing. "[Where is he?]" Haemo wondered. Forge walks to the centre and disappears in the blink of an eye. "Ssshin!" Fang exclaimed before he and Haemo disappeared as well. They arrive into a cavern before Haemo Shin-Ka. "[You're too late.]" Haemo Shin-Ka said before white light floods their vision.

* * *

In the burning ruins of the Blades facility, Knights of Order were running amok, attacking everyone they see. Leading the forces was none other than Nightingale herself. In the research wing, she encounter a squad of four samurai-like heavy soldiers armed with dense katanas that attack her. Nightingale transforms into a massive raven and destroys their armour with a swipe of her wing before reverting back to her default form. "Where is the lab?" Nightingale asked one of them menacingly as she lifted him up by his collar.

"We'll never tell you, Daedric freak." the samurai said as his eye stared at her out of a hole in his helmet. She then throws him back on the ground. "Then perish." Nightingale said as she conjured a white bow. The limbs of the bow start to glow as she loads it with four Daedric arrows. She releases the arrows, firing them at the samurai.

Before they could hit them, Gold Trooper rushes between them and catches the arrows with his hands. "Get out of here!" he yelled to the soldiers. "You never should have come here." Gold Trooper said as he brandished his Dragbow in sword mode. "How else am I supposed to destroy you?" Nightingale replied. She holds her bow by the lower limb, brandishing it like a sword, and charges at Gold Trooper.

Gold Trooper slides across the floor and slashes her leg with his blade. Nightingale pins him down with her foot to his chest and drives the tip of her bow's limb into his arm. "Where are your Trooper friends now?" Nightingale taunted. She is then shot from behind by a barrage of fireballs. She turns around to see the entire Trooper team including their ancient dragonborn members.

"Let him go, Nightingale!" Red Trooper demanded. "All ten of you?! This is perfect!" Nightingale screeched. She takes her foot off Gold Trooper's chest before teleporting away. The Troopers then come to Gold Trooper's aid. "Are you okay?" Green Trooper asked him.

"I'm fine. I'm a ghost." Gold Trooper answered. "You should be stopping them from destroying the Towers. You should've let this place burn." Gold Trooper said. "Ghost or not, we're not going to abandon our friend!" Red Trooper said. Gold Trooper grabs Red Trooper's collar and pulls him towards his face. "This is reality we're saving! Once they destroy the Towers, there's no turning back! You doomed us all!" Gold Trooper berated.

Black Trooper then pulls Gold Trooper away from Red Trooper. "We didn't decide this on our own." Red Trooper said. "What does that mean?" Gold Trooper wondered. A single Voyager android approaches them with a white briefcase. "I thought you all left." Gold Trooper said to the android.

The android places the briefcase on the ground and opens it, revealing small key-figurines the Yuukipers used. "Take one." the android instructed with the voice of an Irish woman. The Trooper grabs the keys resembling themselves as the world falls apart around them into a white void.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

In a completely black void, Fang, Forge, and Haemo lied on the floor, unconscious. Fang was the first to wake up and notice his dark surroundings. "[Shin, Haemo, wake up.]" Fang said as he shook both Forge and Haemo. They wake up and are in awe at their current location. "[Where are we?]" Forge wondred as he looked around.

"[It's all black, but I can see you both perfectly.]" Fang said. "[We must be in the _Void_ , the space outside _Aurbis_ where the god _Sithis_ resides. Haemo Shin-Ka was successful in destroying all of reality. If we're here then that means he's also somewhere around here, preparing to create a new world.]" Haemo deduced. Passing by, they see an Argonian in black leather garbs. "[Oi, have you seen a big guy in armor?!]" Forge yelled to the Argonian. He walks away and disappears.

"[Where did he go?]" Forge wondered. The three then follow him, but are lost instead. "[Where did he go?]" Fang wondered. "[How are we going to find Haemo Shin-Ka? There are no landmarks, and it doesn't look like anyone is willing to talk to us.]" Forge wondered. Emerging from the darkness was a figure wearing a long white cape that conceals their body, a round helmet with a flat black triangular faceplate with two triangular eyes, and a triangular crest above his forehead.

"[Yureis, what are you doing here?]" Fang asked him. "[He's one of those newer Syffim Riders, am I correct? I saw him fight alongside you when you fought _V2_.]" Haemo asked. "[I can traverse any afterlife through my _Live_ form. I happened to be here during the destruction of _Aurbis_.]" Yureis explained. "[Have you seen someone with black armour and a belt that looked like a dragon?]" Fang asked Yureis. "[I have. Go straight from where I came from.]" Yureis said as he pointed behind him with his right thumb, revealing black gloves and white Daedric armour beneath the cloak.

"[Thank you!]" Fang thanked Yureis before running to the given direction. "[Wait.]" Yureis said. The three then stop and face him. "[There are eleven others who came to the Void before the destruction. If you wish to destroy your enemy, you must find them.]" Yureis advised. "[Do you know where they are?]" Fang asked Yureis.

"[No. They are on their own _mission_ to destroy another enemy that took part in Aurbis' destruction.]" Yureis answered. "[Do you want to come with us? We'll be stronger together.]" Forge offered. "[No. I'm on my own _mission_. I bid you good luck.]" Yureis said with a thumb up before disappearing. "[We need to find those heroes!]" Haemo said to Fang. "[Let's do this fast. Haemo Shin-Ka's ideal world could come about any time now. By then, we're too late.]" Fang agreed.

They continue running in the darkness in search of the eleven heroes. Unknown to them, a figure clad in a black suit and a helmet resembling a black dragon and grey chestpiece watches them from the darkness.

* * *

Elsewhere in the void, the Troopers awaken lying on the non-existent floor. "Where are we?" Red Trooper wondered. "Where is… where is everything?" Green Trooper wondered. "They did it. Shard destroyed Aurbis." Blue Trooper said. "Everything I done… was for nothing!" Gold Trooper yelled.

"We need to calm down." Black Trooper suggested. "Calm down?! Everything is gone! Those Daedra already won! We can't do anything about it!" Silver Trooper screamed. "How are we still here? We should've been gone just like the rest of Aurbis." Pink Trooper wondered. "That… that android, or whatever they call it, it gave us these figurines. It has to be connected to us somehow." Cyan Trooper speculated. Green Trooper flips up the legs of her figurine, transforming it into a key bearing their insignia; a side view of a silver dragon's head.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?" Grey Trooper asked Red Trooper. "Maybe… maybe if Shard is here, we can stop him from creating a world that he controls!" Red Trooper suggested. "How are supposed to find him? There's nothing but nothing here!" Silver Trooper roared. A dark figure approaches them. "Who goes there?" Black Trooper asked in caution.

The figure reveals to be another Black Trooper, wearing an outfit similar to Shugosha Red, but equipped with horns on his helmet and a bony chestpiece covering his shoulders as well. "Hakaisha Black!" Green Trooper said excitedly. "You mean he's the Zyutrooper's additional member? The one that died when he tried to assassinate the Ka Po' Tun leader?" Red Trooper asked for clarification. "That is correct." Hakaisha Black answered with a voice affected with a distortion aftereffect. "What are you doing here?" Green Trooper asked him.

"After dying, I ended up here where I stayed for the past twenty-five years." Hakaisha Black answered. "Have you seen a Daedra with crystal armour around here?" Red Trooper asked him. "Yes, I passed by him on the way here." Hakaisha Black answered as he pointed behind himself. "Let's go!" Red Trooper commanded his team before running in that direction. "Listen." Hakaisha Black stopped them.

"There are three other heroes here with the aim of stopping another individual to create another world. In order to stop your enemy, you must find them and defeat the enemy together." Hakaisha Black advised. "Do you know where they are?" Blue Trooper asked. "No. I only heard by word of mouth. You must find them yourselves." Hakaisha Black answered. "We gotta hurry, then. We don't have much time until the new world is created." Red Trooper said to his team. "Do you want to join us?" Green Trooper asked Hakaisha Black.

"This is your fight, not mine. But I wish you good luck on your upcoming battle." Hakaisha Black said before disappearing. They run off as Hakaisha Black disappears into the darkness like a ghost. Nearby, a person wearing a long white cloak and a rounded white helmet with a triangular faceplate watched their conversation before they walk into the void.

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Our heroes ran through the darkness, passing by many unusual people but didn't stop to look, hoping to find their enemy or each other. They stop their tracks to find that they have found each other. "[One…two…three… there's eleven of them! These must be the guys Yureis was talking about!]" Forge informed Fang. "Who are you?" Red Trooper asked them. "We are Sssyffim Ridersss Fang, Forge, and Haemo. We're on our way to defeat Sssyffim Rider Haemo Ssshin-Ka and restore our world." Fang introduced themselves.

"Yo." Haemo said with a peace sign. "We're the Magna Troopers Drago Charge! We're looking for the Knight of Order Shard to… also… restore our world." Red Trooper introduced themselves awkwardly. "Are these the heroes that Hakaisha Black told us about?" Blue Trooper asked Red Trooper. "We were told that we have the sssame goal." Fang answered. "And we were told that we need to join forces to defeat our enemy!" Black Trooper said.

"Same." Haemo said. "Fourteen against two! Those guys won't expect a thing!" Pink Trooper said excitedly. "The real problem is finding them." Forge said. "How did you find us in the first place?" Red Trooper asked Fang. "We jussst ran in a ssstraight line. I assssssume you did the same, judging from our coincccedental cccircumstancccesss?" Fang answered.

"Maybe if we run in the same direction again, we'll find who we're looking for." Indigo Trooper suggested. "Well, we have no other plan, so we'll do just that." Forge agreed. "Which direction should we go?" Grey Trooper wondered. "Any will do at this point." Fang said. They then proceed to continue forth into the darkness.

"So… if you're Fang, that must mean you're that hero that has been seen in Winterhold. I haven't beee in Skyrim for a few years now. What was it like then?" Blue Trooper asked Fang. "Sssnowy. Although, there wasss a wall that sssurrounded the Throat of the World sssinccce a few weeksss ago." Fang answered. "What's with the hissing?" Black Trooper asked Fang. "I'm a Tsssaesci." Fang answered. "Don't Tsaesci have tails for legs?" Pink Trooper wondered.

"My tail transssformsss itssself into legsss when I henssshin." Fang explained. "Fang was a pretty old Syffim Rider title forty years ago. Are you the same one from then?" Green Trooper asked Fang. "Yesss." Fang answered. "If I recall correctly, I have seen your armour before five years ago." Forge said. "Our equipment is mainly reused from the Dragonguard, but I have made some additions and improvements." Gold Trooper answered.

"Can you all stop asking questions? I'm getting stressed." Haemo requested. "Would you rather hear the vast silence of the Void?" Purple Trooper asked. "Yes. It is something that I am used to." Haemo answered. "What's with this guy?" Green Trooper wondered. "He's getting used to being a hero after being kick out of his own cult by a belt." Forge said.

They all eventually hear an argument in the distance. "Ssstop, I hear sssomething." Fang told the Troopers. They creep closer to the bickering as to not get spotted. They catch a glimpse of Haemo Shin-Ka and Shard arguing. "We had a deal! I help you destroy the towers, you bring me into the void with you, and we create a new world where we both rule! You already went to the trouble of bringing me here, so why are you backing out of the deal?!" Shard asked Haemo Shin-Ka.

"I was told by one of your former lackeys who were sent here after being destroyed by the Troopers that you intended to betray me!" Haemo Shin-Ka shot back. "Which one?" Shard asked. "One of those 'Argonian' people." Haemo Shin-Ka answered. "Carver-of-Flesh… when I find him, I'll…" Shard said in disdain. "You won't find him because you'll be destroyed by then." Haemo Shin-Ka said.

"Give me the thing!" Shard demanded. "No!" Haemo Shin-Ka refused as he held a Vial containing an entire cosmos away from Shard. "What is that?" Red Trooper wondered. "That mussst be how he'sss going to re-create another world. It already looksss like there's already one inssside." Fang speculated. The fourteen heroes step forward and emerge from the darkness, revealing themselves to Haemo Shin-Ka and Shard.

"What?! How are you all here?! You're supposed to be destroyed along with the rest of Aurbis!" Shard said in surprise. "We were given these keys before the destruction of Aurbis by a friend. They were probably the reason we're here." Red Trooper explained. "Possibly because we were close to Haemo Shin-Ka when he destroyed Snow Throat's stone, we were also sent to the Void." Forge suggested. "This is the last time you all will get in the way of my plans!" Shard declared. The Troopers and Riders ran towards Haemo Shin-Ka, but he casts a red spell, stopping Fang, Forge, Haemo, and the core Trooper team in their tracks while leaving the ancient dragonborns and Gold Trooper.

"[What? How is this possible? My Blood Control spell isn't working!]" Haemo Shin-Ka said in surprise. "[Blood Control, ah? Guess what? We're ghosts, we don't have blood!]" Silver Trooper said. The Troopers proceed to fight with their weapons; Gold Trooper wielding his Dragbow, Grey Trooper with his Tail Flail, Purple Trooper with her minigun Breath Blaster, Cyan Trooper with his Stomp Hammer, Silver Trooper with dual silver Dragonhead Boxers, and Indigo Trooper with her boomerang weapon the Wingarang. They manage to overwhelm Shard, but Haemo Shin-Ka simply dodges their attacks before inserting the mysterious Vial into his own syringe gun weapon. He extends the foil and slashes Silver Trooper, causing her to freeze in place.

He does the same with the rest of the Troopers and Shard. "I've had enough of this." Haemo Shin-Ka said as he removed the Vial from his weapon. He proceeds to roundhouse kick Shard into, ironically, crystal shards. He inserts the Vial onto his left horn tube on his belt and turns the crank. "You all shall witness the creation of the new world!" Haemo Shin-Ka proclaimed.

As he was in the middle of turning the crank, he is shot from behind by repeating bullets. "Who did that?!" he roared as he turned around. He then sees Tsukasa Kadoya armed with her Ride Booker in gun mode and a man wearing dragonplate armour armed with a Daedric assault rifle covered in glowing red veins. "Who are you?" Haemo Shin-Ka asked them. "I am the Destroyer of Worlds; Kamen Rider Decade." Tsukasa answered.

The armoured man holds up a name tag sticker that reads "HELLO my name is DRAKE." with his name written in black marker. He then sticks it onto his chestplate. "You all have the gall to-" Haemo Shin-Ka said before Drake fires upon him once again, this time with a longer fire time. Haemo Shin-Ka shot at him with globs of blood from his syringe weapon, but he falls to his knees and collapses. "H-how are you…" Haemo Shin-Ka said before Drake shot him in the head, destroying it and turning his body into ash.

The Troopers and Riders are released from his hold upon Haemo Shin-Ka's destruction. All that is left is the dragon-like belt. "Ha! I still live!" Haemo Shin-Ka taunted. Drake approaches the ash pile and rummages through it. "Hey, what are you doing? Stay away from my remains!" Haemo Shin-Ka demanded.

Drake retrieves a $50 Septim note, a pile of void salts, seven lesser soul gems, the syringe weapon, every Blood Vial that Haemo Shin-Ka possessed, and the Vial containing a cosmos. "Put that back!" Haemo Shin-Ka demanded. Tsukasa then approaches the belt with a card in her hand. She opens her belt, inserts, the card, and closes it. " **Attack Ride: Shingou-Axe!** " the belt announced.

An axe with a pedestrian traffic light attached to it is conjured in her hands. "No, please!" Haemo Shin-Ka pleaded. " **Hissatsu!** " the axe announced with an enthusiastic woman's voice as both lights lit up. She presses the button at the base of the shaft. " **Matteroyo!** " the axe announced as the red light lit.

"[Yes, just wait a minute!]" Haemo Shin-Ka said. "[Look at you… you don't look so scary now. I can't believe this is what your last moments will look like.]" Haemo taunted as he approached the belt. " **Itteiiyo!** " the axe announced as the green light lit up. Tsukasa raises the axe above her head as the axe announced " **Full Throttle!** " before she swings it down onto Haemo Shin-Ka, destroying him and shattering him into pieces. The heroes look on as Tsukasa does the deed.

"He's gone… it's finally over…" Red Trooper muttered. "Not yet, we ssstill need to ressstore our world." Fang said. Gold Trooper approaches Drake. "Not bad, kid. That's one powerful weapon you have there." Gold Trooper complimented his descendant. Drake nods.

Fang then approaches Drake. "May I have that Vial? The one with ssstars inside?" Fang requested. Drake then hands the Vial to him. "Thank you." Fang thanked Drake. "How are you here, anyway?" Gold Trooper asked Drake.

Drake shrugs. "How are we supposed to re-create our world?" Green Trooper wondered. "I imagine I insssert the Vial into the Plasssma Fuge, but beyond that, I do not know." Fang proposed. "Memories." Tsukasa answered. "Excuse me?" Red Trooper said.

"You must all think of your world, what it was like, and what it should be like with your memories. That Vial contains the liquid form of reality. You just need to shape it to your desires." Tsukasa answered. "We don't know everything about our world. What if we get it wrong?" Blue Trooper suggested worriedly. Tsukasa hands Blue Trooper an Elder Scroll. He opens it for the heroes to gather around it. Inside were images of landscapes, people, artefacts, lines from literature, culture, everything known and unknown about Nirn and beyond.

"There must be infinite knowledge in this!" Azarwth noted. "This… this is amazing! Where did you find this?" Blue Trooper asked Tsukasa. They look up from the album and see the two have disappeared. "Where did they go?" Red Trooper wondered. "That doesn't matter. We just need to think of our world and hope for the best." Forge said.

They all place their hands on the album before Fang inserts the Vial into his Plasma Fuge. " **Reality!** " the Plasma Fuge announced. Fang turns his belt's crank to initiate its ability. "See you on the other side." Red Trooper said to Fang. "You too." Fang replied. A white flash surrounds them as " **Centri-Finish!** " echoed throughout the void.

Shidak-Charn awakens in the snow atop the Throat of the World, seeing a view of the pillar collapsing. A chunk of black stone falls towards him, only to be destroyed by a tail swing by Paarthurnax. "Traveller, are you alright?" Paarthurnax asked him. "Where… are my sssons?" he asked Paarthurnax as he sat up. From the mountain path, he sees Shin walking to him.

"[Where is Haemo?]" Shidak-Charn asked Shin. Shin removes his eyepatch to reveal an eye and a scar. "[We had an agreement.]" Shin smiled. Shidak-Charn then hugs him. Running up the path were the Burrow Serpents. "[Hey, old man!]" Hilion waved to Shidak-Charn.

In the ruins of the Blades facility, the five core Troopers lied down in a circle where they were before the world was destroyed. "Did… did we do it?" Azarath wondered. "It's here! Everything's still here!" Sakura said excitedly. "We saved the world!" Bjorn said. "No, we saved the entire Aurbis!" Jessica corrected.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry wondered. Grandmaster Daphne Kellen approaches them. "I don't know what happened, but you did it. The Towers are reversing their destroyed state and the Daedra are retreating back to Oblivion." Daphne said to them, impressed. "Where's Drachen?" Red Trooper wondered. Drachen reappears before them, along with the other ancient dragonborns.

Elsewhere in a field somewhere in the world, Tsukasa stood with Drake. "This is where we part ways. I leave this world in your hands, Dragonborn." Tsukasa said before disappearing. Drake looks at his surroundings and wonders in his head: "Where am I?".

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Shidak-Charn, Shin wearing an eyepatch, and Ingrid were waiting at the Solitude Docks in the morning. Shidak-Charn was holding a basket containing his triplets. "[Do you think they remember what happened to them?]" Shin asked Shidak-Charn. "[I'm not so sure, myself. I just thought of my boys like I remembered them when I held onto that _Ssscroll_.]" Shidak-Charn replied. "Look, there's the ship!" Ingrid pointed to the horizon.

"They spot a ferry heading towards the docks. On deck we're mostly Akaviri humans and most notably, a Tsaesci woman with black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a green winter coat and a tail sleeve. She was waving to Shidak-Charn on land. "Is that her? Insa?" Ingrid asked Shidak-Charn. "Yesss… it'sss her." Shidak-Charn answered longingly.

The ferry docks for the passengers to disembark onto Skyrim. The Tsaesci woman slithers to the group with a smile. "[Hello, Charn.]" Insa greeted Shidak-Charn. "[It's been a while, Kaigo.]" Shidak-Charn said. "[Shin, I didn't know you were here.]" Insa said to Shin.

Ingrid approaches Insa. "[Hello, I am _Ingrid Bone-Crusher_ , I have been caring for your husband for the past year. It's nice to meet you.]" Insa greeted Insa in perfect Akaviri as she held out her hand. Insa pops a vein on her head and grabs onto Ingrid's arm tightly, intending to squeeze it painfully. What Insa did not expect was Ingrid's tough Nord flesh and instead strained her own fingers as she winced. "[I-It's nice to meet you, too.]" Insa replied nervously.

Insa noticed the triplets in the basket Shidak-Charn was holding. "[Are these our offspring?]" Insa asked Shidak-Charn. "[Yes, they are. They're beautiful, aren't they?]" Shidak-Charn replied as he held the basket up. The infants stare at Insa with their baby eyes. Insa picks up Hilion and looks at him.

"[They… they're adorable!]" Insa said in tears. She continued crying on her baby, to everyone's annoyance, including Hilion's. "[We should catch up! We've had a lot of stuff happen to us the past year.]" Ingrid suggested. Shidak-Charn and Shin look at her worriedly as they swipe their hands over their necks swiftly to cease talking. "[I'm sure you do.]" Insa chuckled.

They sat outside a seafood restaurant, the Tsaesci standing up at the table. "[So, where do you want to start?]" Shidak-Charn asked Insa. "[Do you want to start with your recent battles?]" Insa asked with a smug smile. "[News reached Akavir, didn't it?]" Shidak-Charn said nervously. "[What was the danger this time?]" Insa wondered.

"[Haemo again.]" Shin answered. "[I'm surprised he went easy on you.]" Insa chuckled to Shin. "[It wasn't me. It was my clone.]" Shin answered bluntly. "[What?]" Insa said. "[It's a long story.]" Shidak-Charn said.

Nearby, Sento and Ryuga were spying on them. "[So it ended like our story.] Sento noted. "[I never knew how amazing the birth of a universe was from afar.]" Ryuga said. Sento held half an Elder Scroll and the Reality Vial in his hand. "[Let's get this back to _The Voyagers_.]" Sento suggested.

* * *

"In the Dovah Flyer hanger in the Blades facility, the six Troopers stood before Grandmaster Daphne Kellen. "Why did you call us here, Grandmaster?" Azarath asked her. "I never had the chance to thank you all properly. You've all done a great service to Morrowind, the Empire, and probably all of Aurbis. I still don't know much of the details of your victory, but you kept this world safe from Daedra, nonetheless." Daphne explained. She pulls out six medals in the shape of the Empire's dragon crest within a heart shape and gives them to the Troopers individually. "I bestow upon you all the Covert Dragon Heart, given to the most heroic of Blades operatives." Daphne announced.

"This is amazing! We got medals for saving Nirn!" Harry said excitedly. "Drachen, now that we saved Nirn, what are you going to do now?" Bjorn asked Drachen. "I shall answer the Sovngarde's call one day, until then I'll kill some dragons or something." Drachen answered. "What about us? Now that the Forces of Order are gone, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked Daphne. "You will all continue your duties of slaying dragons, such is the duty of Dragonborns." Daphne answered.

"I can live with that." Jessica commented. "I shall give you all a week of leave. You've all earned it." Daphne granted. "Dismissed." Daphne announces for the six to salute in response. She then leaves their vicinity. "Say, does anyone know what happened to those three Riders and that Elder Scroll?" Azarath wondered.

Drachen produces half of an Elder Scroll. "I found this within my ectoplasm. I assume the other half is with the Syffim Riders." Drachen explained. "I'm just a little curious; did anyone change anything about Aurbis?" Bjorn wondered as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura starts to sweat.

"Sakura, did you change anything drastically?" Azarath asked as he crossed his arms. Sakura shows him the a Pink Trooper Mask. "You changed your colour?" Azarath said. "Hey, what's done is done." Sakura shrugged. "*SIGH* Did anyone else change something?" Azarath wondered in frustration.

Harry shows him his Green Trooper Mask. "Of course." Azarath said in disappointment. "Relax, kid. It's not like they wished Windhelm off the map. Let's just take this week and enjoy it to the fullest." Drachen assured. "Yeah, Az. Let's just take a breather from all this hero stuff." Jessica added.

"If you need me, I'll be in my tomb." Drachen said before he dissipated from view. "Anyone wonder where those Voyager guys went?" Azarath said. "There's no trace of them in the other hangar. I think they're done with their mission." Bjorn suggested. "Hey, hey, hey, no more talking about weird stuff like them. Let's eat somewhere, my treat." Jessica said. "No mammoth steak, I can't handle the smell." Sakura said in disgust.

Observing them from the catwalk was Koda holding the other half of the Elder Scroll Drachen kept. "Time to go home." Koda said as he looked at the scroll.

THE END


End file.
